Schattenzeit
by Thaia
Summary: Harry und seine Freunde werden von Todessern gefangen genommen und finden sich bald danach auf einer außerordentlichen Reise wieder...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, diese Fic hat keinen allzu ausgereiften Plot und wird von mir nur zu meiner eigenen Unterhaltung geschrieben, das heißt also, dass die Updates etwas unregelmäßig kommen.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Orte und usw. gehören mir nicht sondern sind Eigentum von JKRowling. Und so weiter und so weiter...

Viel Spass! Wie immer sind Reviews gerne gesehen...

* * *

Kapitel 1

Sein Kopf pulsierte. Jeden Herzschlag schienen seine Schläfen explodieren, sein Schädel bersten zu wollen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihn ein wütender Zyklop mit einem gigantischen Vorschlaghammer bearbeitete. Was hatte er dieser einäugigen Kreatur nur getan, dass sie so sauer war? Seine Gedanken krochen in Schneckentempo wie durch zähes Gelee. Ein Übelkeit erregender Schwindel hatte ihn gepackt und ein bitterer Geschmack lag auf seiner bleiernen Zunge. Die Ohren rauschten und schrillten, wie ein Radio, dessen Empfang aufs Äußerste gestört und die Lautstärke ganz hoch gedreht war. Waren seine Augen offen oder hatte er sie geschlossen, fragte er sich trüb. Momentan war es sowieso egal, denn er sah sowieso nur wilde Farbwirbel in denen immer neue gleißende Lichtpunkte aufblitzten. Bis auf den Kopf bestand die Welt nur aus Chaos, das auf ihn hereinbrach und ihn überwältigte.

Langsam schien sich die aus den Fugen geratene Welt wieder zu ordnen. Als erstes entschied sich der Boden nicht mehr unkontrolliert umherzuwirbeln und kam so weit zur Ruhe, dass es nur noch ein leichtes Schaukeln und Drehen war. Der Zyklop schien sich allmählich abzuregen, oder vielleicht wurde er nur müde. Endlich ließ der mythische Schmied von ihm ab und zurück blieben nur noch sehr heftige Kopfschmerzen. Auch das Radio regelte seinen Empfang und drehte die Lautstärke auf ein erträgliches Maß herunter. Jetzt bemerkte er, dass er Stimmen hörte. Undeutlich noch, aber immerhin. Der Sehnerv seiner Augen war der letzte seiner Kopfbestandteile, der sich seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe entsann, die chaotischen Farbwirbel und störenden Lichtblitze vertrieb und die wohlige, normale Dunkelheit hinter seinen Augen wiederherstellte. Doch halt! Das stimmte nicht ganz. Ein unsteter heller Schein drang durch seine geschlossenen Lider.

Nun da der Kopf sich wieder einigermaßen auf die Reihe gekriegt hatte kam auch das Gefühl seines Körpers zurück. Auch hier schien etwas nicht ganz zu stimmen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er die rechte Hand zu heben. Es ging nicht. Dann die linke Hand. Auch dieses Körperteil versagte ihm seinen Dienst. Was war nur los? Gefühl war noch in den Armen und Beinen vorhanden, auch wenn sich Hände und Füße ein wenig taub anfühlten. Querschnittsgelähmt war er also nicht. Aber was dann?

Zögernd vergegenwärtigte er sich seine Lage. Er schien auf dem Boden zu liegen. Etwas Hartes drückte ihm in die Seite. Er lag auf dem Rücken. Lang ausgestreckt. Die Beine fest geschlossen und die Arme waren unter seinem Körper, ebenfalls aneinandergedrückt. Seltsam. Aber, da war noch etwas. Irgendetwas Grobes war an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken. Es war herumgeschlungen und schnitt ein.

Fesseln.

Mist.

Er riss die Augen auf und wünschte sich im selben Moment in die selige Bewusstlosigkeit zurück, aus der er gerade so unangenehm erwacht war. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Gesicht, das zwar nicht das Allerverhassteste war, aber auf seiner Anti- Beliebtheits- Skala ganz sicher unter den ersten fünf zu finden war.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sie grinste, als sie bemerkte, dass er bei Bewusstsein war.

„So, endlich deinen Schönheitsschlaf beendet, Harry?" sagte sie mit süßlich – höhnischem Tonfall. „Wird auch Zeit, deine Freunde haben uns schon viel früher mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit beehrt."

Angeekelt verzog Harry das Gesicht, doch durch Bellatrix' Worte entsann er sich, wie er in diese Situation hatte geraten können.

Es war Samstag und Hogsmeadewochenende. Er hatte zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und Neville ein paar der weniger bekannten Seitengassen erkundet, als sie plötzlich von einer Gruppe Todesser eingekreist worden waren. Er entsann sich noch undeutlich, dass er und seine Freunde sich gewehrt hatten, doch dann wurde alles dunkel und er war hier wieder aufgewacht.

Die ehemals schöne Frau stieß ihn an und unterbrach so Harrys Gedankengänge. „Hey, Potter, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Oder willst du mir etwa sagen, du hättest das Gedächtnis verloren, häh?"

Harry bleckte die Zähne und schnaubte wütend.

„Hmm. Anscheinend nicht. Bist etwa zu stolz um dich zu einer höflichen Antwort herabzulassen, was? Oder einfach nur feige?" Ihre Bösartigkeit wurde kaum durch ihre vorgespielt neckische Fassade überdeckt.

„Bestie! Elendes Biest!" stieß Harry durch fest zusammengebissene Zähne hervor.

Bellatrix' Augen blitzten grausam auf. „Oho, das ist stark. Ich bemühe mich eine höfliche Konversation aufzubauen, und alles was ich zu hören bekomme sind Beleidigungen."

„Lass jetzt den Unsinn, Bella. Du kannst später noch mit unseren ‚Gästen' spielen." Mit diesen Worten beendete ein anderer Todesser, der sich als Lucius Malfoy herausstellte, Lestranges Spott.

Die Frau fuhr herum und starrte den Mann mit flackernden Augen und hassverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Glaube bloß nicht, du könntest mir Befehle erteilen, Lucius. Ausgerechnet du! Du elender Feigling hast den letzten grandiosen Plan unseres Lords in den Sand gesetzt, als du Potter im Ministerium hast entkommen lassen!" fauchte sie giftig. Dann richtete sie sich stolz auf. „Ich habe Potter gefangen und dafür wird mich unser Lord reich belohnen!"

„Du hast Potter fast umgebracht, als du ihn mit diesem Fluch am Kopf getroffen hast, meinst du wohl", gab Malfoy höhnisch zurück.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, da die Todesser ihn gerade nicht beachteten und schaute sich seine Umgebung an. Rechts und links von ihm lagen Ron, Hermine und Neville, jeweils ein paar Schritte voneinander entfernt. Sie waren alle auf die gleiche Art gefesselt und ebenfalls nicht geknebelt. Sie waren alle wach und schienen zumindest keine ernsten Verletzungen zu haben. Harry lies seinen Blick schweifen. Sie befanden sich in einer großen, natürlichen Höhle. Es war sehr dunkel und er konnte nicht erkennen, wo der Eingang sein könnte. Entweder war es schon Abend geworden, oder sie befanden sich irgendwo tiefer unter der Erde. Die einzigen Lichtquellen waren ein flackerndes Lagerfeuer und die Zauberstäbe der Todesser. Außer Bellatrix und Malfoy konnte Harry noch verschiedene Gestalten in voller Todessermontur erkennen, die einen lockeren Kreis um sie bildend um sie herumstanden. Gerade trat ein weiterer Maskierter heran.

Harry merkte, dass ihre vier Zauberstäbe vergessen neben dem Feuer auf dem Felsboden lagen. Jeder von ihnen war in mehrere Stücke zerbrochen worden. Mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein verzweifeltes Aufseufzen.

So langsam wurde ihm die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation bewusst. Sie waren gefesselt und in den Händen der Todesser, die alle nichts lieber täten, als ihn und seine Freunde umzubringen. Auf eine sehr unangenehme Weise.

Ohne Hilfe hatten sie nicht die geringste Chance zu entkommen.

Harry bemerkte abwesend, wie der neu angekommene Todesser sich unruhig bewegte und dann langsam in einem weiten Bogen um sie herumging.

Inzwischen war der Streit zwischen Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy immer lauter geworden. Ein paar der anderen Todesser versuchten die beiden Streithähne zu beschwichtigen. Wie es schien konnte Bellatrix ihren Willen nicht gegen die anderen Todesser durchsetzen.

„Schön! Wenn ich Potter schon nicht haben kann, dann will ich wenigstens mit dem da ein bisschen Spaß haben!" kreischte sie zornrot und deutete mit einem klauenartigen Zeigefinger auf Neville. Ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte hatte sie schon ihren Zauberstab gezogen und auf den wehrlosen, entsetzten Jungen gerichtet.

„_Crucio_!" fauchte sie und Neville begann sich schreiend und zuckend auf dem Boden zu winden. Jetzt wandten die Todesser ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Jungen zu, der sich mit vor Qual verzerrtem Gesicht zusammenzurollen versuchte. Die meisten der schwarzgekleideten Gestalten begannen höhnisch zu lachen, oder Bellatrix anzufeuern. Die einzige Ausnahme war Lucius Malfoy, der mit verschränkten Armen und ungerührtem Gesicht die Folter beobachtet. Und auch der Todesser, der vorhin angekommen war lachte nicht, wie Harry mit einem Mal erkannte. Im Gegenteil, dieser trat sogar ein paar Schritte zurück, zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf einen Todesser, der die Frau mit lauten Rufen anfeuerte. Was sollte das? Sollte dieser Todesser verzaubert werden?

Harry hörte, wie Hermine und Ron entsetzt aufschrieen und Lestrange anbrüllten, dass sie aufhören sollte. Er erkannte, dass er sich ebenso verhalten musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass die anderen Anhänger Voldemorts bemerkten, dass noch etwas anderes vorging.

Während Harry, ebenso wie seine Freunde, verlangte dass die Folter aufhören sollte, schritt der verhexte Todesser laut lachend nach vorne und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie noch ein zweiter Todesser unbemerkt verzaubert wurde. Der erstere stand jetzt neben Hermine, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und lachte lüstern auf. „Ja, warum sollten wir nicht ein bisschen Spaß haben?" rief er und riss das Oberteil des Mädchens auf. Harry schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Was sollte das werden? Dadurch würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden...

Hermines Rufe wurde zu einem spitzen Schrei, als sie in die Brüste gekniffen wurde. Im selben Moment fuhr Bellatrix rasend vor Wut herum. Der Fluch, der Neville bis dahin gefoltert hatte endete und seine Schreie ebbten ab. „Du perverses Schwein!" schrillte die Todesserin. „Lass sie sofort in Ruhe, du sabbernder Lüstling!"

Der angebrüllte Todesser reagierte nicht darauf, sondern begrapschte weiter Hermines Brüste. Harry wurde sofort klar, dass dieser Mann unter einem Imperius stand.

Bellatrix schickte einen wütenden Fluch, der den Todesser von Hermine herunter und etliche Meter fortschleuderte, bis er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug und regungslos liegen blieb.

Das Gelächter der Todesser verstummte abrupt. Die Frau drehte sich wutschnaubend im Kreis, als wollte sie sehen, ob sie noch jemand herausfordern wollte.

„Hey, Bella, komm wieder runter, okay? Keiner wird sie anrühren..." wollte sie einer der Todesser beschwichtigen, wurde aber von einem anderen unterbrochen. „Du verdrehte Hure! Elende Hexe! Du hast ihn umgebracht! Das wirst du büßen!"

Harry musste nicht mal hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich dabei um den zweiten, mit einem weiteren Imperius belegten Zauberer handelte.

Die angespannte Situation geriet außer Kontrolle, als Bellatrix sich kreischend auf den zweiten Herausforderer stürzte. Todesser zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und griffen ihre Nachbarn an. Blitze zuckten durch das Halbdunkel. Schreie gellten immer wieder durch die Luft. Das Feuer flackerte wild und warf groteske Schatten in die Höhle und auf die kämpfenden Gestalten.

Wie durch ein Wunder wurden Harry und seine Freunde von keinem der sirrenden Flüche getroffen und die Schmerzens- und Wutschreie wurden weniger, bis nur noch zwei Figuren im Lichtschein des zuckenden Feuers waren und sich erbittert bekämpften.

Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy.

Von der Seite her drang, einem lautlosen Alptraum gleich, eine schwarzgewandete Gestalt in den Lichtkreis ein und schickte mit einer kurzen Zauberstabbewegung zwei Flüche den zwei Kontrahenten auf den Hals. Ohne dass sie auch nur bemerkten, wie ihnen geschah sanken sie bewusstlos zu Boden.

Nach dem ganzen Chaos und dem Lärm war die plötzliche Stille ohrenbetäubend.

Harry starrte die maskierte Gestalt wie hypnotisiert an. Es konnte nur einer sein...

Und richtig, nachdem die beiden letzten Todesser magisch gefesselt worden waren, verschwand die Maske und zum Vorschein kam ihr Tränkelehrer, Professor Snape.

Mit einem kurzen Wink verschwanden die Fesseln der Freunde und die vier Schüler kämpften sich vom Boden hoch. Snape warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Vier und fragte: „Sind sie unverletzt?"

Sie nickten wie betäubt. Ron eilte zu Hermine und umarmte das zitternde Mädchen. Sie klammerte sich still an ihn. Harry half dem taumelnden Neville auf die Beine, der Snape mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Snape versicherte sich mit zwei weiteren Blicken, dass die Jugendlichen zumindest halbwegs in Ordnung waren und untersuchte danach flüchtig die Bruchstücke ihrer zerstörten Zauberstäbe, las sie auf und steckte sie sorgfältig in seinen Mantel.

Hermine atmete tief durch und löste sich etwas von Ron, ihren zerrissenen Pullover vorne zusammenziehend.

Zur selben Zeit stand der Zaubertränkemeister auf und warf Hermine einen weiteren Blick zu. „Miss Granger", begann er leise, „für diesen Übergriff muss ich mich entschuldigen. Bedauerlicherweise war das der schnellste Weg das hier zu beenden."

Hermine nickte düster. „Schon gut, Professor. Ich kann zwar nicht behaupten, dass mir das gefallen hätte, aber es ist ja nicht wirklich was passiert."

Ron schaute verwirrt von Professor Snape zu Hermine und dann zu Harry. „Hä?" fragte er.

„Ron, Professor Snape hat diesen ersten Todesser verhext, damit er Hermine angreift um Bellatrix wütend zu machen", erklärte Harry. „Und den zweiten um sie herauszufordern. Richtig?" wandte er sich an Snape.

Dieser nickte einmal und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Die bewusstlosen, gefesselten Todesser wurden in den Lichtkreis des Feuers levitiert und dort abgelegt. Als der Zauberer fertig war, fragte Hermine zaghaft: „Und jetzt, Professor?"

Snape zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und einen Aschenbecher aus dem Mantel. „Jetzt verschwinden wir von hier."

„Und... und wohin?" flüsterte ein kalkweißer Neville, der bis jetzt noch kein Wort hervorgebracht hatte.

„Zum Aurorenquartier in Hogsmeade", war die Antwort.

„Was ist mit denen?" wollte Harry wissen zu den Todessern hinnickend.

Snapes Oberlippe kräuselte sich. „Die laufen schon nicht weg, Potter. Bis sie aufwachen haben die Auroren sie schon längst in Einzelzellen gesteckt. Aber wenn sie wollen, können sie ja auch hier bleiben und aufpassen, dass sie nicht verloren gehen."

Die anderen hatten sich schon bei dem Tränkelehrer versammelt und warteten nur noch auf Harry. Der lief etwas rötlich an und meinte: „Äh... ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber nicht hier. Das möchte ich doch nicht riskieren."

„Sie überraschen mich, Potter. So viel Vernunft hätte ich ihnen eigentlich nicht zugetraut", spottete Snape, als er den Aschenbecher – Portschlüssel aktivierte Harry noch röter anlaufen ließ.

Das letzte, was man in der Höhle hörte, ehe die Gruppe davonwirbelte, war Rons gemurmeltes: „Aber es war doch eine berechtigte Frage..."

---

Nach einer gründlichen Untersuchung und Ruhepause fanden sie sich im Büro des Direktors wieder. Auf Dumbledores Verlangen hin hatte Snape die Schüler begleitet, nachdem er den Auroren die verborgene Höhle gezeigt hatte.

Harry und seine Freunde erzählten dem Direktor, was geschehen war, während Snape mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür lehnte und ihnen düstere Blicke in den Rücken bohrte.

Nach dem Ende ihrer Erzählung stellte Dumbledore einige Fragen.

„Sie haben eure Zauberstäbe zerbrochen? Habt ihr die Bruchstücke mitgebracht?"

„Ich habe sie", erklärte Snape und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch des Direktors. Dieser untersuchte die kaum mehr als 5 cm langen Stücke und seufzte. „Ich befürchte, diese sind nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, aber ich werde sie trotzdem von Mr Ollivander untersuchen lassen, vielleicht kann er sie doch noch reparieren." Dann betrachtete er den Tränkemeister mit zweifelnden Blick. „Bist du von den anderen Todessern bemerkt worden, Severus?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Direktor. Selbst bei einer genaueren Überprüfung des Vorfalls wird es so aussehen, wie ein eskalierter Streit zweier Cliquen. Außerdem war diese ‚Party' nicht vom dunklen Lord abgesegnet worden."

„Und da du nicht dazu eingeladen warst, wird wahrscheinlich kein Verdacht auf dich fallen. Gut", ergänzte Dumbledore nachdenklich. Er lächelte die Kinder an. „Geht jetzt erst mal in eure Schlafräume zurück und ruht euch aus. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr so bald wie möglich einen Ausflug zur Winkelgasse machen könnt, um euch bei Ollivander neue Zauberstäbe zu besorgen. Gute Nacht."

Die vier erschöpften Schüler verabschiedeten sich und kehrten in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Dumbledore an Snape. „Nun, bis diese Gruppe wieder frei ist, wird nicht viel Zeit vergehen, aber doch zumindest etwas." Der alte Zauberer seufzte. „Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten mehr Verbündete."

Snape nickte kurz. „Die Auroren wurden zwar bis jetzt noch nicht unterwandert, so weit ich weiß, aber sie sind auch keine große Hilfe. Und das Ministerium erst recht nicht."

Nach einem Schnauben fuhr der Direktor fort. „Wie dem auch sei, ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass übermorgen so viele Ordensmitglieder wie möglich in der Winkelgasse sind. Du, Lupin und Moody werden dann die Vier zu Ollivanders' bringen und wieder zurück. Okay?"

„Natürlich, Direktor", sagte Snape mit äußerst saurem Gesicht.

* * *

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wie schon gesagt, ich schreibe das Just For Fun, also wundert euch nicht, wenn manches keinen Sinn ergibt. 

Zu Bellatrix: Die Frau war mehr als ein Jahrzehnt in Askaban, da kann man doch schon verstehen, dass sie leicht verrückt wird, oder?

Ach ja, diese Story habe ich noch vor Band 6 angefangen, also wird sie nicht von den Ereignissen in HP &HBP beeinflusst. Kein Spoiler.

Tschüss

Thaia


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, das nächste Kapitel meiner Geschichte!

Noir13atra: Danke für deine Review! Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Ich hoffe, das war schnell genug!

Und jetzt geht's los!

* * *

Kapitel 2:

Am genannten Morgen, nach einem Tag voller Spekulationen, aufgeregten Unterhaltungen und schlossweitem Geflüster, wurden Harry, Hermine, Ron und Neville von Professor McGonagall nach dem Mittagessen in einen kleinen Raum mit Kamin geleitet. Dort warteten schon Moody, Remus Lupin und ein sehr missmutig aussehender Snape auf sie.

„Hallo, ihr vier. Bereit für den Ausflug?", begrüßte sie Lupin.

Moody nickte ihnen kurz zu und meinte knurrig zu Harry: „Wie geht es dem Kopf? Wenn es irgendwie ziepen sollte, dann sage es uns, klar?"

Harry nickte, während Snape murmelte: „Als ob das was brächte. Der hat doch wegen alles und jedem Kopfschmerzen."

Moody fuhr wütend zu ihm herum, doch Lupin kam ihm zuvor. „Schluss jetzt. Das reicht. Wir haben einen Auftrag zu erledigen, schon vergessen?" Keiner der beiden Kontrahenten antwortete und der VgddK – Experte nickte kurz. „Schön. Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten, also sollten wir uns vorbereiten, okay?" Er wendete sich an Harry. „Wir gehen per Flohnetz zum Tropfenden Kessel und von dort aus zu Ollivander. Auf direktem Weg und ohne anzuhalten. Wir nehmen auch den gleichen Weg zurück. Sollte irgendetwas passieren, dann bleibt dicht zusammen und folgt Severus. Er kennt sich in Magisch – London am besten aus."

Er erklärte ihnen noch ein paar Details, bis Moody ihn unterbrach. „Jetzt ist es Zeit. Wir sollten gehen."

Lupin schaute auf die Uhr und nickte. „Okay. Alastor, Severus und ich gehen zuerst, dann kommt ihr vier nach."

Harry und seine drei Freunde verabschiedeten sich von Professor McGonagall, die ihnen viel Glück wünschte und versicherte, dass sie hier auf sie warten würde, wenn sie zurückkehrten.

Die Reise durch den Kamin verlief ohne Zwischenfall, außer, dass Harry von Lupin und Ron aufgefangen wurde, als er aus dem Feuer purzelte. „Immer das gleiche", murmelte er säuerlich.

Während sie auf Hermine und Neville warteten, erkannte Harry, dass nicht nur Snape und Moody misstrauisch den Schankraum beobachteten, sondern auch viele der anderen Gäste. Wie bei der letzten Herrschaft begannen die Menschen sich übervorsichtig zu verhalten.

Hermine stieg aus dem Feuer und kurz darauf Neville. Beide sahen sich um. Im Tropfenden Kessel war es zu ruhig für die Menge an Gästen.

„Gut", sagte Moody leise. „Gehen wir."

Die sieben eilten durch den Schankraum zum Hinterhof. Lupin nickte im Vorbeigehen dem Barkeeper zu.

Am Eingang angekommen zogen die drei erwachsenen Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe und der Durchgang zur Winkelgasse öffnete sich. Nachdem sie durch das Tor geschritten waren, sahen sich die Jugendlichen befremdet um. Nur wenige Leute hasteten die Gasse entlang, sich immer wieder vorsichtig umschauend. Die Läden hatten keine Außenauslagen mehr und so manches Geschäft war aufgegeben worden. Das Gefühl von unterschwelliger Angst und Gefahr lag drückend über ihnen wie eine schwere Decke. Seit ihrem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse im Sommer hatte sie sich unter dem wieder errichteten Regime Voldemorts völlig verwandelt.

„So war es auch letztes Mal", murmelte Snape. Harry schaute den Tränkemeister von der Seite an und meinte Trauerund Niedergeschlagenheit zu sehen.

„Los, kommt schon, wir dürfen hier nicht herumstehen, schnarrte Moody leise, sein magisches Auge wirbelte in alle möglichen Richtungen.

Sie eilten die gepflasterte Gasse hinunter. Hier und da standen Leute in Zweier- oder Dreiergruppen.

Ordensmitglieder.

Eine unnatürliche Stille lag über ihnen. Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Endlich erreichten sie den Laden von Ollivander. Die Glocke läutete, als Snape die Tür öffnete und vor den anderen eintrat. Harry und seine drei Freunde wurden von Moody und Lupin in den Laden geschoben, als Snape nach einem flüchtigen Blick in den Raum den beiden Zauberern zunickte.

Moody zog die Tür hinter sich zu und drehte das Ladenschild um, so dass von außen ‚Geschlossen' zu lesen war.

Kurz darauf erschien der Ladenbesitzer. „Ahh. Ja, wie ich mir dachte. Ich hörte von der bedauerlichen Zerstörung ihrer Zauberstäbe, meine Dame, meine Herren. Kommen sie, ich habe schon einige Exemplare herausgesucht, die passen könnten..." Der Zauberstäbehändler beugte sich hinter die Theke und holte ein Tablett mit mehreren aufgestapelten Schachteln hervor.

„Ollivander", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Passen sie jedem von den Vieren einen Zauberstab an."

Der angesprochene Zauberer stutzte. „Severus Snape", sagte der Mann, als ob er ihn erst jetzt bemerkt hätte. „Eine Spezialanfertigung nehme ich üblicherweise nur dann vor, wenn wirklich kein anderer vorrätiger Zauberstab passt..." Ollivander stockte als Snape eine vielleicht 10 cm lange Glasphiole aus dem Mantel holte. Die Phiole enthielt vier einzelne Haare. Je eines rot, golden, silbern und schwarz. Der Ladenbesitzer klappte den Mund auf und – blinzelte. Er kam hinter der Theke hervor, wie an einer Schnur gezogen, streckte die Hand aus und wollte nach dem Glas greifen. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung entzog Snape sie vor Ollivanders Zugriff.

Die beiden Zauberer starrten sich einen Moment lang in die Augen.

„Ist das...?" fragte der Zauberstäbemeister atemlos.

„Ja", antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister kurz. „Sie bekommen es danach."

Ollivander nickte langsam. „Gut. Dann folgen sie mir bitte." Der alte Zauberer drehte sich um und führte die Gruppe zwischen staubige Regale hindurch, aus dem Verkaufsraum hinaus. Als sie einen holzgetäfelten Gang entlang schritten wandte sich Moody an Snape. „Was ist das, was sie da Ollivander angeboten haben?"

„Gotteshaar."

„Gotteshaar?" fragte Hermine leise.

Snape warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „So wird es zumindest genannt. Das hier sind mit die mächtigsten Materialien für Zauberstäbe, die bekannt sind. Diese Gotteshaare werden den Göttern Zeus, Athene, Ares und Hades zugeschrieben. Ob sie allerdings tatsächlich von den griechischen Göttern stammen, sei einmal dahingestellt."

Jetzt wunderte sich Harry nicht mehr, dass Ollivander ihnen dafür vier Spezialanfertigungen machen wollte. Ihn interessierte vielmehr etwas anderes...

Sie erreichten das Arbeitszimmer des Zauberstäbebauers. Es war ein hoher, luftiger Raum, mit großen Fenstern, die so viel Tageslicht hereinließen, wie nur möglich. Decke und Wände waren mit Holz verkleidet, während sich unter dem Teppich Steinboden befand. Materialien für Zauberstabkerne und Hölzer waren in einem wohlgeordneten Chaos gelagert.

Harry fühlte sich irgendwie an Snapes persönliches Labor erinnert, obwohl sich die beiden Räume total von einander unterschieden. Doch eines war gleich. Hier wie dort hatte ein wahrer Meister seiner Kunst sein Reich.

Ollivander drehte sich zu ihnen um und betrachtete jeden der Jugendlichen mit einem langen Blick. Dann lächelte er. „Ich gestehe, ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr das Vergnügen für einen begabten Menschen einen Zauberstab anzupassen. Doch heute sind es gleich vier außergewöhnliche junge Leute, die ich zu bedienen die Ehre habe."

Damit drehte er sich um und machte sich eifrig in seinem Labor zu schaffen.

Moody hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, als Ollivander ein derartiges Loblied anstimmte. Lupin allerdings hatte kaum hingehört und warf Snape einen fragenden Blick zu. „Severus, wo hast du diese Götterhaare her?"

Snape ignorierte den Werwolf und beobachtete Ollivander, wie dieser etwas aus einem Schrank nahm, das wie eine Messlatte aussah.

„Stammen sie von Dumbledore?", hakte Lupin nach. Und als der Tränkemeister immer noch nicht reagierte, legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Severus, ich habe dich etwas gefragt."

„Ich bin nicht taub, Lupin", war die Antwort.

„Warum wollen sie uns nicht sagen, woher sie das haben, Snape?", drängte jetzt auch Moody.

Ein unmerkliches Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Gerade wurde Harry abgemessen. Es war tatsächlich eine Messlatte, allerdings standen dort statt Zahlen alle Holzsorten der Welt, die bei Benutzung des Lignumeters sich ständig veränderten, bis sie das richtige Holz anzeigten.

Moody legte eine Hand auf Snapes Schulter und knurrte: „Snape!"

„Was wollen sie den hören, Moody? Und woher wollen sie wissen, dass ich sie nicht anlüge? Würden sie mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich sie gestern Abend vom Olymp geholt habe? Oder klingt es wahrscheinlicher, wenn ich behauptete, sie aus der persönlichen Sammlung des Dunklen Lords gestohlen zu haben? Oder wenn ich etwas völlig anderes erzähle?" Snape schmunzelte als er die perplexen Gesichter der beiden erwachsenen Zauberer sah und setzte dazu: „Lassen sie es einfach auf sich beruhen, Moody. Vertrauen sie mir nur insoweit, als dass ich absolut rechtmäßig darüber verfügen kann."

Die vier Jugendlichen waren mit der Latte inzwischen abgemessen worden und Ollivander suchte freudestrahlend vier verstaubte Schachteln mit gedrechselten Zauberstabhölzern hervor.

„Teakholz für die Dame." Eine Schachtel wurde geöffnet an Hermine überreicht. „Suchen sie sich das Holz heraus, das ihnen am besten gefällt."

„Sequoia für sie, Mr Potter. Blutulme passt am besten für Mr Weasley. Und ein sehr besonderes Holz auch für Mr Longbottom. Zeder."

Remus Lupin zeigte seine Überraschung offen. „Ich kenne niemanden, der einen Stab aus einem dieser Hölzer hätte."

Ollivander schaute ihn bedächtig nickend an. „Das ist wahr. Bei einer Spezialanfertigung kommen häufig interessante Verbindungen zustande. Ich glaube sogar, dass diese vier Zauberstäbe, die heute hier entstehen, von niemanden sonst benutzt werden können."

Jetzt holte er aus einer Schublade einen kompassähnlichen Gegenstand heraus. Die Nadel drehte sich beständig um sich selbst. Als Harry den Kernkompass in die Hand nahm, schwirrte die Nadel unglaublich schnell und stoppte dann abrupt wieder. Sie zeigte direkt auf Professor Snape.

„Äh", machte Harry ratlos.

„Erstaunlich, erstaunlich!", rief Ollivander aufgeregt. „Er ruft wohl nach einem der Götterhaare!"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich weniger. Es wird wohl eher das hier sein." Er zog eine Phönixfeder aus seinem Mantel. „Ich habe Fawkes um eine seiner Federn gebeten, ehe wir hierher gekommen sind."

„Ahhh, Fawkes!", hauchte Ollivander, nahm die Feder von Snape und bewegte sie vor dem Kompass hin und her. Die Nadel folgte den Bewegungen, wie von einem Magneten angezogen. „Ja, ja. Man nennt ihn nicht umsonst den König der Phönixe. Obwohl es so etwas wie einen wirklichen Phönixkönig nicht gibt", erläuterte der Meister der Zauberstäbe. Er legte die kostbare Feder sorgsam neben Harrys Sequoia - Rohstab und drückte Hermine den Kompass in die Hand.

Die Nadel zeigte in die Tiefen des Raumes und der Zauberstabkern des Mädchens stellte sich als ein zerstoßener Drachenkarfunkel heraus. „Hmm. Perfekt für Verwandlungen und komplexe Zauberarbeiten", kommentierte Ollivander das Ergebnis.

Für Neville wählte der Kompass Äskulapschlangenhaut und Ollivander bedachte ihn über der Brille mit einem langen Blick. „Haben sie schon darüber nachgedacht, Heiler zu werden? Nein? Das sollten sie aber."

Auch Rons Wahl entlockte dem grauhaarigen Mann ein erstauntes, erfreutes Lächeln. „Merlin! Greifenherzfasern! Wussten sie, dass in Godric Gryffindors Zauberstab ebenfalls Greifenherzfasern eingearbeitet waren?"

Als Ollivander die vier Zusammenstellungen vor sich betrachtete, wirkte er auf Harry so glücklich, das der Jugendliche meinte er würde gleich anfangen zu tanzen.

„Ollivander", drängte Snape den seligen Mann. „Könnten sie jetzt die Stäbe fertig stellen? Es ist nicht gut, wenn wir uns zu lange hier aufhalten."

„Natürlich, natürlich", antwortete er und holte einige sehr seltsame Geräte und setzte sich an einen Tisch. „Severus Snape.", begann er nach kurzer Zeit wieder. „Ich weiß noch als ob es gestern gewesen wäre, wie sie ihren Zauberstab gekauft haben. Kein Stab im Laden hat auch nur annähernd zu ihnen gepasst. Als ich mich nachdem der Großteil der Stäbe durchprobiert worden waren, dazu entschloss ihnen einen Stab anzupassen, herrschte in dem Laden ein völliges Durcheinander. Es hat mich zweieinhalb Tage gekostet, die Ordnung wieder herzustellen." Er lachte leise, während er vorsichtig die Phönixfeder in Harrys neuen Stab hineinzog.

Snape verzog spöttisch den Mund. „Das wäre damals nicht notwendig gewesen, wenn sie es gleich auf das Verlangen hin getan hätten, Ollivander."

„Oh, sie wissen doch, wie viele Leute eine Spezialanfertigung verlangen, obwohl es nicht notwendig ist. Nachdem allerdings ihre Materialien ausgewählt waren, begriff ich, weshalb kein gewöhnlicher Zauberstab zu ihnen passte. Ebenholz und Odinsfeder. Nichts davon wird in normalen Zauberstäben verwendet. Wenn ich schon zuvor von ihrer ... Besonderheit gewusst hätte, Mr Snape, dann hätte ich meinen Laden nicht von ihnen verwüsten lassen."

„Die Menschen, die davon wissen, kann man an einer Hand abzählen", antwortete Snape ungerührt.

Ollivander schenkte ihm ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

Still fertigte Ollivander die Zauberstäbe an. Die Jugendlichen, sowie Moody und Lupin hatten der Unterhaltung gelauscht und warfen sich jetzt fragende Blicke zu. Keiner erwägte, Snape zu fragen, was gemeint war, sagte ihnen doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie bei einer Frage bestenfalls zu hören bekämen, dass sie sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollten. Kurz darauf waren die vier Zauberstäbe fertig und wurden ihren neuen Besitzern in die Hand gedrückt. Um jeden der Jugendlichen strahlte eine helle Aura auf, die gleich wieder verging. Während Lupin und Moody erstaunt die Erscheinung beobachteten, sah Snape nur ungerührt zu.

Ollivander führte seine Kunden wieder nach vorne in den Laden. Dort gab Snape ihm ohne weitere Umschweife die Phiole mit den begehrten Haaren und man verabschiedete sich mit ein paar höflichen Floskeln. Die drei erwachsenen Zauberer traten mit gezogenen Zauberstäben aus der Tür.

* * *

Okay! Was haltet ihr davon? Ja, heute nicht viel Action, aber beim nächsten Kapitel auf jeden Fall!

Zu Ollivander: Wer hätte gedacht, dass der auch mal blinzeln kann:-D (siehe HP1: Harrys Besuch in der Winkelgasse)

Zu den Hölzern: die Wahl meiner Zauberstabhölzer hat nicht viel zu bedeuten, eigentlich gar nichts.

Wie immer: Reviews sind sehr erwünscht!

Thaia


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Leute, hier das nächste Kapitel!

Noir13atra: Danke! Ich schreibe, ich schreibe!

Krieger des Wahrnsinns: Danke! _michfreu_ ich glaube, dass man am Anfang einer Geschichte wenige Reviews kriegt, ist normal.

Condor: Du, keine Ahnung _schulterzuck_ Ich habe darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Ich hab mir einfach eine Idee geschnappt (Schmetterlingsnetz bereithalt, falls gute Ideen herumschwirren...) und schreibe jetzt einfach drauf los.

steffen/p4u: Danke für deine Review! Du hast es richtig erfasst, die Gotteshaare sind nur eine Bezalung, ich glaub auch nicht dass sie noch eine Rolle spielen werden.

So jetzt genug der Vorreden, los zum Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 3

Einen Sekundenbruchteil ehe eine harte Fluchsalve über sie hereinbrach, errichtete Snape einen Schild, der sie davor bewahrte sofort überwältigt zu werden. Lupin und Moody feuerten grelle Blitze in die Richtungen, aus denen Todesser heranstürmten.

Snape fuhr herum und brüllte zu den Jugendlichen: „Kommen sie! Los, schnell!"

Er winkte sie nach rechts zu einem der aufgegebenen Läden. Ein kurzer Fluch schmetterte die Tür nach innen und der Zaubertränkemeister führte sie hindurch zu einer Hintertür und auf eine schmale Gasse hinaus. In einer kurzen Entfernung drehte er sich um, vergewisserte sich, dass die vier Schüler ihm folgten und zielte auf das Haus, das sie gerade verlassen hatten.

Als Snape den Zauberstab wieder senkte geschah nichts, doch er drehte sich trotzdem um und fixierte die vier Gryffindors. „Folgen sie mir. Bleiben sie nicht stehen. Gleich wimmelt es hier nur so von Todessern. Und tun sie nur das, was ich ihnen sage!"

Die kleine Gruppe hatte sich kaum in Bewegung gesetzt, als das Haus, das sie durchquert hatten in einem riesigen Feuerball explodierte. „Wieder ein paar Idioten weniger", war der lakonische Kommentar, der von Snape kam.

Tiefer und tiefer führte der Tränkemeister die Schüler in ein Gewirr von Gassen und Windungen. Immer wieder durchquerten sie Häuser, Hinterhöfe oder Keller, ungeachtet dessen, ob sie bewohnt waren, oder leer standen. Immer wieder sahen sie schwarze, maskierte Gestalten und mehr als ein mal drückten sie sich in einer schmalen, dunklen Seitengasse an die Wand während ein Paar Todesser vorbeiging.

Harry kam es vor, als ob diese Katz und Maus Jagd Stunden dauern würde, während dessen sie langsam aber sicher von Voldemorts Getreuen eingekreist wurden.

Gerade jetzt befanden sie sich in einem äußerst düsteren Teil der Nockturngasse, während von vorne und von hinten Todesser heranrückten. Noch waren sie nicht entdeckt worden, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Snape zischte ihnen zu, sich so eng wie möglich an die Mauer zu drücken und warf einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sie. Mit angehaltenem Atem und klopfenden Herzen sahen sie zu, wie die Todesser langsam, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt, vorbeigingen. Das eine Paar Todesser verschwand aus ihrer Sichtweite, doch die anderen beiden standen an einer Kreuzung und der eine führte eine komplizierte Bewegung aus.

Hermine schnappte erschreckt nach Luft. „Magiedetektor", hauchte sie entsetzt, während gleichzeitig Snape mit einer unflätigen Verwünschung nach vorne schoss, seinen Zauberstab schwingend.

So schnell er auch war, konnte er jedoch nicht verhindern, dass der erste Todesser laut rief: „Dort hinten!"

Einen Augenblick später lag dieses Paar Todesser bewusstlos am Boden.

Snape und die Jugendlichen hasteten zu der Kreuzung.

Der Tränkemeister warf ein paar schnelle, suchende Blicke in jede Gasse, bis seine Augen an einer besonders engen Ausgabe hängen blieb. Stirnrunzelnd schaute er die Schüler an.

Harry warf einen Blick in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen und hörte, wie alarmierte Todesser herbeiliefen.

Sie saßen in der Falle.

Doch Snape hatte sich schnell entschieden. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung deutete er Harry und seinen Freunden an, ihm zu folgen und betrat die bis jetzt engste, düsterste und dreckigste Gasse. Sie folgten ihren Windungen, bis sie vor einer heruntergekommenen Bretterwand endete.

Eine Sackgasse.

Snape drehte sich zu den erschöpften Schülern um und sagte leise: „Stecken sie ihre Zauberstäbe weg und setzen sie ihre Kapuzen auf. Wo wir jetzt hingehen, dürfen sie unter keinen Umständen zaubern, kapiert?"

Nachdem auch er seinen Zauberstab eingesteckt und das Gesicht unter seiner Kapuze verborgen hatte, wandte er sich den dreckigen Brettern zu und trat kurz entschlossen hindurch. Harry wunderte sich. Ein magisches Tor? In dieser dreckigen Slumgasse?

Die Schüler beeilten sich, dem Slytherinhauslehrer zu folgen.

Auf der anderen Seite schauderte Harry als er sich umsah. Obwohl es früher Nachmittag war, die Sonne am wolkenlosen Himmel stand, lag ein düsterer Schatten über allem, so als ob ein unsichtbarer Nebel aufgestiegen wäre. Die Jugendlichen beschlich das Gefühl, an einem Ort zu sein an dem es keinen Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht gäbe, an dem Tag und Nacht gleichzeitig wären...

Harry blickte mit einem seltsamen Gefühl nach oben und riss überrascht die Augen auf. Sonne und Sterne standen gleichzeitig an einem Himmel, dessen Blau von einer Art war, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Harrys Stimme war nur ein Wispern.

Zur gleichen Zeit sagte Neville mit vor Schock blankem Gesicht: „Die Schatten. Wir sind in den Schatten von London." Die drei anderen Gryffindor schauten Neville perplex an.

„Ruhe, jetzt", zischte Snape scharf. „Folgen sie mir. Sagen sie nichts und halten sie um Merlins Willen ihre Gesichter bedeckt. Schauen sie sich nicht um und halten sie auch nicht an. Los, Beeilung."

Dan hasteten er, die vier Schüler im Schlepptau durch die seltsame Düsternis. Zielstrebig führte Snape die Gruppe durch verwinkelte Gassen und über Straßen, deren Kopfsteinpflaster nur an wenigen Stellen noch intakt war. Die Häuser waren halbverfallen und heruntergekommen. Hin und wieder huschten vor oder hinter ihnen die eine oder andere merkwürdig verzerrte Gestalt über den Weg und um eine Ecke. Die Geräusche wurden von ihrer befremdlichen Umgebung verschluckt, als ob es hier auch kein Echo gäbe.

Nach einiger Zeit betraten sie eine relativ breite Straße, der sie folgten, bis der Zaubertränkemeister mitten im Schritt verharrte. Lange Augenblicke stand er hoch aufgerichtet da. Reglos. Lauschend. Witternd?

Snape scheuchte die Schüler lautlos in eine ausgebrannte Hausruine. Die Schüler gehorchten ohne zu zögern. Seit sie diese Gegend betreten hatten, war ihr Lehrer aufs Äußerste gespannt und hatte auch seinen grimmigen Sarkasmus, den er gegenüber den Todessern gehalten hatte, fallen lassen. Harry war sicher, sollten sie irgendwie von Snape getrennt werden, hätten sie keine Chance zu überleben.

Sein Gedankengang stoppte, als er mehr spürte als hörte, wie etwas riesiges aus der Richtung kam, in die sie hatten gehen wollen. Schritte von gigantischen, nackten Füßen und ein beißender, betäubender Gestank erfüllte die Luft. Von seinem Platz aus konnte Harry durch einen Spalt auf die Straße hinausschauen. Ein riesiger unförmiger Schatten trat in sein Blickfeld. Es schnüffelte und grunzte, stapfte langsam in ihre Richtung. Der Gestank wurde immer intensiver und Harry legte eine Hand über seinen Mund und Nase. Wie konnte nur irgendetwas eine derartige Ausdünstung ertragen?

Noch zwei Schritte weiter und das Ding stand in einem Bereich relativer Helligkeit. Es war ein zweibeiniges Wesen mit entfernt menschenähnlichen Formen. Aber was für Formen! Kleine gedrungene Beine und überlange muskelbepackte Arme und ein riesiger fettschwabbelnder Rumpf. Auf diesem knochenweißen Körper saßen zwei – ZWEI! – Köpfe. Klein und mit rostroter Farbe bedeckt. Zwei bösartige winzige Augen funkelten hierhin und dorthin.

Harry erstarrte zu einer Salzsäule, als das ... Ding zu der Ruine, in der sie sich verbargen, herüberschlurfte und stehen blieb. Die beiden Köpfe drehten sich eifrig suchend hin und her. Ohne dass es ihm jemand gesägt hätte, wurde Harry plötzlich klar, dass, falls sie entdeckt würden, ihr Blut auch als Körperbemalung dienen würde und der Rest von ihnen ... nun ja.

Etwas veranlasste Harry den Kopf zu drehen und zu Snape zu sehen. Dieser stand direkt neben der Türöffnung an die Mauer gedrückt und spähte zu dem Schatten hinaus, der sich auf dem Pflaster abzeichnete. Seine Hand umklammerte einen vorstehenden Mauerstein.

Das monströse Etwas schlurfte weiter und als es in Snapes Blickfeld trat, umkrallte seine Hand unwillkürlich den Stein noch fester.

Absolut ungläubig beobachtete Harry, wie die Finger des Tränkemeisters sich tiefer gruben und kleine Steinsplitter abbröckelten. ‚Das ist massiver Granit!' dachte Harry als der Stein entgültig von Snapes Hand zermalmt wurde.

Das bleiche zweiköpfige Monster blieb stehen und wandte seine beiden Köpfe der ausgebrannten Ruine zu. Es schnüffelte und grunzte fragend.

Snape hatte sich von dem Durchgang abgewendet und bleckte in lautlosem Knurren die Zähne. Die Faust, von der immer noch Steinstaub herabrieselte, bebte und die Knöchel waren vor Anspannung weiß.

Ein paar atemlose Momente rührte sich nichts, selbst der Koloss in der Gasse verharrte. Dann grummelte das Wesen und stapfte wieder langsam den Weg entlang.

Für einige Zeit rührte sich niemand in der Ruine. Nur die stampfenden Schritte durchdrangen die Gegend, bis sie in der Ferne verklangen.

Snape stieß hörbar seinen Atem aus, senkte den Kopf und schloss kurz die Augen. „Merlin. Dass der sich ausgerechnet heute hier herumtreiben muss..." murmelte er.

Harry ließ seine Hand fallen und keuchte, wischte sich die Stirn ab.

„Was war das?" flüsterte Ron noch vollkommen entsetzt. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ein – ein Blutoger", hauchte Neville mit aufgerissenen Augen. Er hatte unter einem Fenster gehockt und vor Angst versteinert auf die zwei abartig verzierten Köpfe gestarrt.

Snape warf den Jungen einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Verschwinden wir erst mal von hier. Wer weiß, vielleicht fällt es ihm ein umzukehren."

Das brachte alle auf die Beine. Wieder eilten sie durch die dichter werdende Düsternis, bis sie vor einem sehr großen, dunklen Gebäude stehen blieben. Unter einem unleserlichen Schild hing etwas, das Harrys überreizte Augen zuerst für einen geschwärzten Totenschädel hielten, sich dann aber auf den zweiten Blick als metallener runder Krug entpuppte.

Snape warf einen Blick die leere Gasse hinauf und hinab, wartete darauf, dass seine Schützlinge wieder zu Atem kamen. Dann schob er die Kapuze zurück und schüttelte mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung die pechschwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Nehmen sie die Kapuzen ab. Dort drinnen tun sie nichts, außer ich sage es ihnen und lassen sie im Namen aller Götter ihre Zauberstäbe stecken. Wer dort drinnen seinen Stab zieht, ist schon so gut wie tot und begraben. Klar?"

Nach dem Nicken der Jugendlichen griff er nach dem Türknauf und öffnete sie leise, nicht wie sonst mit einem harten Stoß.

Sie traten ein und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen sachte ins Schloss.

* * *

Was haltet ihr von diesem Kapitel? Genug Spannung, Action, Aufregung dabei? _grins_ Ich hab' mir Mühe gegeben... Hoffe euch gefällt es!

Thaia


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, Leute, da bin ich wieder!

MaxB88: Danke, so eine nette Review habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gelesen! Danke danke! Ich schreibe so schnell, wie es meine Muse zulässt.

Ich glaube, ich habe ein bisschen viel in dieses Kapitel reingebracht...

Naja, lest mal!

* * *

Kapitel 4

Es war der Schankraum eines Gasthauses, das konnte man auf den ersten Blick sehen. Allerdings war es kein gewöhnliches Gasthaus, nicht in der Art der Muggel oder auch Zauberer. Hier waren all jene Kreaturen vertreten, die von der Zaubererwelt abgelehnt wurden, aber trotzdem über Intelligenz, Magie und zumindest rudimentäres soziales Verhalten verfügten.

An unterschiedlich hell erleuchteten Tischen saßen Dunkelelfen, katzenartige Fayamis, geflügelte Faune, lebhafte Satyare, wilde Trollocs in allen möglichen Formen und sogar der eine oder andere Schrat. Dazwischen befanden sich Wesen, die rein äußerlich sich von einem Menschen in nichts unterschieden und wieder andere, die so fremdartig waren, dass allein ihr Anblick abschreckend war.

Beim Eintritt Snapes und der vier Schüler wandten sich alle Köpfe ihnen zu, Gespräche verstummten. Sie wurden von den seltsamsten Augenpaaren, manchmal auch Augenquartetten gemustert. Einige Momente warteten alle ab, Anspannung war spürbar. Dann drängte sich ein gewaltiger Trolloc durch den Raum. Er hatte den ungeschlachten, hünenhaften Körper eines Steinzeitkriegers, schuppenüberzogene klauenbewehrte Hände und einen Bärenkopf, der von zwei dicken Bockshörnern gekrönt wurde.

„Menschen! Hier!" brüllte der Trolloc mit dröhnender Stimme. „Wollt ihr gefressen werden?" Er bleckte seine scharfen Zähne in einem wilden Grinsen und stinkender Atem schlug der kleinen Gruppe entgegen.

Snape stellte sich schützend vor die vier entsetzten Jugendlichen und bedeutete ihnen mit einer Hand hinter ihm zu bleiben. „Du rührst keinen von ihnen an", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt.

Brüllendes Gelächter des Trollocs antwortete ihm. „Glaubst du, ich lasse mich von dir aufhalten, Mensch?" Dann bewegte er sich plötzlich. Viel schneller als sein gewaltiger Körper vermuten lies, trat er heran, riss Neville hoch und machte einen Satz zurück. „Diesen Appetithappen gönne ich mir!" schrie er und schnüffelte an dem Kopf des Jungen.

Harrys Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu der Tasche, in der sein Zauberstab steckte, verharrte aber bei dem Gedanken an die Warnung, die ihnen Snape kurz vorher gegeben hatte.

Gleichzeitig reagierte der Tränkemeister. Mit einer tödlichen Lautlosigkeit schoss er nach vorne, schlang einen Arm um Nevilles Taille und zog blitzschnell seine ausgefahrenen Klauen über das Bärengesicht.

‚Moment mal. Klauen?' dachte Harry halb bewusst.

Der Trolloc heulte auf. Eher vor Überraschung, als vor Schmerz und ließ Neville los.

Snape zog seine freie Hand zurück, ballte sie und versetzte dem Bärenhäuptigen einen Fausthieb, der ihn, so groß und so schwer er auch war, quer über den nächsten Tisch schleuderte. Dann richtete sich der Mann (? Harry war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er Snape jetzt immer noch als Mensch ansehen sollte...) zur vollen Höhe auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den totenstillen Gastraum schweifen, die Schüler immer noch mit seinem Körper deckend. „Möchte sonst noch jemand einen Appetithappen?", fragte er so ruhig, als ob er gerade einem Gast ein Glas Wasser angeboten hätte.

Als niemand antwortete, neigte er befriedigt den Kopf und stellte Neville wieder auf den Boden, während der Trolloc, der ihn herausgefordert hatte unter den rauen Witzen seiner Gefährten zu seinem Platz zurückschlich.

Leises Stimmengewirr erhob sich, als die angespannte Situation sich auflöste.

Aus dem Gewimmel aus unterschiedlichsten Rassen und Völkern kam ein kleines Mädchen auf sie zugewuselt. Wenigstens hatte es die Gestalt eines etwa 10 Jahre alten Kindes, lange hellbraune Haare und ein gelbes Sommerkleidchen mit weißen Spitzenborden an. Nur die Augen wirkten wie glühende, ständig farbwechselnde Bälle.

„Severus!" rief es mit hellem Stimmchen. „Severus Snape! Dass du dich auch mal wieder hier blicken lässt! Na, schön zu sehen, dass du dich nicht verändert hast!"

„Rell." Er nickte dem quirligen Wesen ernst zu. „Dass es dich alten Menschenjäger immer noch gibt."

„Natürlich!" kam die ungehaltene Antwort. „Es ist alles beim Alten. Wie damals." In der letzten Bemerkung schwangen Nuancen mit, die Harry nicht einordnen konnte.

„Verstehe", war das einzige, das Snape dazu sagte. Seine Augen huschten kurz durch den Raum. Harry wurde klar, dass nicht nur er und seine Freunde dieser Unterhaltung zuhörten. Im Schankraum herrschte war überall leises Gemurmel, doch gab es keinen Zweifel, dass die anderen Gäste sehr genau lauschten.

„Aber jetzt was anderes", wechselte das Wesen namens Rell das Thema. „Was treibt dich und vier deiner" – bei diesen Worten flogen sein Blick über die Jugendlichen, kurz an Harry hängen bleibend – „Schüler hierher?"

Snape schenkte seinem winzigen Gesprächspartner ein ironisches Lächeln. „Nun, wir sind hier, weil uns das Pflaster in Winkelgasse und Nockturngasse zu heiß wurde."

Rell riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Wirklich? Also, ich hätte gedacht, dass den meisten Menschen das Pflaster hier in den Schatten ‚zu heiß' ist und nicht umgekehrt."

„Normalerweise ja, aber wenn eine ganze Horde Todesser hinter einem her ist, dann kommt einem eine Begegnung mit Billy richtig erholsam vor."

„Dieser zweiköpfige Blutsäufer ist dir tatsächlich über den Weg gelaufen?" lachte das Mädchen-Wesen.

„Ja", nickte der Slytherinhauslehrer. „Rell, ich glaube, die Todesser sind dumm genug uns auch in die Schatten zu folgen."

Auf diese Worte hin bohrte sich ein wortwörtlich glühender Blick in Snape. „Wenn die es wirklich wagen sollten in die Schatten zu kommen, werden sie es bereuen. Wenn sie noch die Zeit dazu finden." Das war ruhig gesprochen, doch lief dabei ein Schauder unterdrückter Wut und Hass durch den gesamten Raum. Dann drehte sich das kindliche Wesen abrupt um und lief hüpfend in die Richtung davon, aus der es gekommen war.

Snape drehte sich zu Harry und den anderen drei Schülern um. Ein dunkler Blick wanderte zu Neville.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, mir geht es gut." Der Junge war ruhig. Als einziger der vier Gryffindors, wie Snape auffiel.

Er führte die Schüler zu einem freien Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, in der Nähe eines Treppenaufgangs. Sie setzten sich und der beleibte Schankwirt eilte mit einem Tablett herbei. Gläser wurden vor ihnen abgestellt und Snape warf dem Wirt einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Wir haben noch nichts bestellt, Jason."

Ein Grinsen offenbarte ein Gebiss aus nadelspitzen Zähnen. „Oh, dies hier geht aufs Haus. Vier mal Sonnentau und einmal Abendtau."

Mit skeptischem Blick nippte der Tränkemeister an dem Getränk vor sich. Sein Gesicht erstarrte, wie auch der Rest seines Körpers. Für einen Moment dachte Harry, er wäre versteinert worden.

Der Wirt runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Ist etwas mit dem Getränk nicht in Ordnung? Ist es etwa schlecht geworden?"

Snape schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich – habe nur nicht mit diesem Geschmack gerechnet. Das ist alles."

„Ah. Nun, dann ist alles in Ordnung, ja? Wünschen sie heute Nacht hier zu bleiben?"

„Ja, Jason. Eine Suite bitte. Mit fünf Einzelzimmern. Und einer Mahlzeit, wenn wir hochgehen."

„Sehr wohl. In spätestens einer halben Stunde wird alles bereit sein." Eine Verbeugung und der Wirt eilte eifrig davon.

Schweigen legte sich über den Tisch, als die Schüler langsam wieder sich beruhigten. Während er sich verstohlen im Schankraum umsah, griff Harry nach dem Glas vor sich und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und hätte beinahe den Sonnentau über den Tisch gespuckt. Hastig schluckte er und starrte dann zuerst in das Glas, das vor ihm stand und dann zu Snape. „Das schmeckt ja unglaublich! Wie heißer Punsch", flüsterte Harry.

Der Tränkemeister zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Diese Getränke sind für jeden anders. Sie passen sich dem Trinker an und haben den Geschmack der Flüssigkeit, die ihm bisher am besten schmeckt."

Ron und Neville schauten Snape verblüfft an und griffen dann eilig nach ihren Gläsern.

„Hmmm, ja. Butterbier mit Vanille", seufzte Ron, während Neville sich über die Lippen leckte. „Heißer Kakao."

Hermine testete ebenfalls und murmelte überrascht: „Erstaunlich. Wirklich erstaunlich. Wie geht das nur? Warum gibt es diesen Sonnentau nicht auch noch woanders?"

„Wonach schmeckt es denn bei dir?" drängte Ron.

Hermine blickte ihn kurz an. „Rotbuschtee. Sorte Maracuja-Orange. Habe ich das etwa noch nicht gesagt?"

„Die Tau-Getränke gibt es nur hier, weil nur Jason und sein Volk die Fähigkeit besitzen sie herzustellen", erklärte Snape leise.

Bei diesen Worten schaute Neville den Tränkelehrer verwundert und leicht fragend an. „Aber, warum haben sie dann keinen Sonnentau? Ich dachte nur der wäre für Menschen trinkbar und Abendtau wäre für die..." Neville blinzelte und man sah ihm an, dass ihm gerade ein Licht aufgegangen war, „...Schattenvölker!"

Ron hatte Nevilles Überlegungen nicht mit angehört, sondern sich unsicher im Schankraum umgesehen. „Wo bei Merlin und Circe sind wir hier gelandet? Was ist das für ein Ort?"

Die Augen des Professors huschten zu dem jungen Weasley. „In den Schatten von London. Wir sind im Gasthaus _Zum ehernen Krug_."

„Es heißt", mischte sich Hermine leise ein. „Dass die Schatten ein böser Ort, voller schwarzer Magie und schrecklichen Kreaturen seien. Hier sind die schlimmsten Verbrechen an der Tagesordnung. Mord, Totschlag, Folter, Vergewaltigung, Kannibalismus. Und die Wesen hier haben etwas gegen Menschen..." Hermine verstummte, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Harry und Ron starrten sie erschreckt an, während Neville sie verwirrt anblinzelte und Snape die Schüler mit leiser Belustigung beobachtete. Hermine, Ron und Harry schauten sich jetzt sehr vorsichtig um. Was das Mädchen da beschrieben hatte, klang nach einer regelrechten Vorhölle. Langsam drang Furcht in die Jugendlichen ein. Ob sie diese Nacht lebend überstehen würden, oder ob sie von irgendeinem fleischgewordenen Alptraum gefressen würden?

Snape schnaubte kurz. „Was sie da beschrieben haben, Miss Granger, ist eine reichlich verdrehte Version der Tatsachen. Die Wahrheit ist, dass die Schatten als ein Zufluchtsort für jene magischen Wesen geschaffen wurden, die über die Jahrhunderte hinweg von Zauberern verfolgt und gejagt wurden. Dieser Ort wurde mit einem ätherischen Schatten belegt, der es möglich macht, dass auch die so genannten ‚Kreaturen der Nacht', die das Sonnenlicht nicht vertragen, sich auch am Tag frei bewegen können. Deshalb sieht es hier so merkwürdig aus. Und was die Wesen betrifft, die hier leben, es ist kein Wunder, dass sie auf Menschen nicht gut zu sprechen sind, oder gar auf Zauberer. Seit Jahrzehnten und Jahrhunderten hat man versucht, sie auszurotten, und das nur, weil sie anders sind."

Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

„Deshalb habe ich ihnen gesagt, dass sie hier nicht zaubern dürfen. So lange jemand für einen Menschen, selbst einen Zauberer bürgt und so lange dieser Mensch sich an die Regeln hält, wird er hier im _Krug_ geduldet. Wenn allerdings ein Zauberer uneingeladen hierher zu kommen wagt, darf er sich nicht wundern, wenn ihn die Bewohner der Schatten als Freiwild betrachten. Das gilt übrigens auch für einen Besucher, der nicht auf die Anweisungen seines Bürgen hört, oder gar zaubert."

Jetzt warfen sich die Jugendlichen verschreckte Blicke zu.

„Wieso werden sie hier akzeptiert, Sir?" wagte Harry sehr vorsichtig einen Vorstoß.

Snape verzog kurz den Mund. „Das hat sie nicht zu interessieren, Potter."

„Sie – sie sind ein Halbvampir." (Schlagt mich nicht, aber genau das war die Idee, um der sich meine Geschichte herum aufbaut, ich weiß, dass es nicht sonderlich originell ist) Alle wendeten sich Neville zu, auf dessen Gesicht sich Erkenntnis abzeichnete, die sich unter der brennenden Aufmerksamkeit zu Unsicherheit wandelte und er zusammenschrumpfte. „Aber, es stimmt doch, oder? Ich meine, das ist die einzige Erklärung, die ich mir vorstellen kann."

Snape zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch. „Woher zum Henker wissen sie das alles, Longbottom?", schnarrte er ärgerlich. „Sie wussten von Anfang an was die Schatten sind, erkannten den Blutoger Billy und nach ihrer Reaktion zu schließen war ihnen auch klar was der _Krug_ bedeutet. Und jetzt sagen sie mir ich wäre ein Halbvampir. Wie zum Donner haben sie das erkannt?"

„Also doch", murmelte Neville, erfreut dass seine Vermutung stimmte. „Naja, ein Freund meiner Oma ist auch ein Halbvampir. Theodore French heißt er. Er hat mir etwas von den Schatten und seinen Bewohnern erzählt. Und er hat mir auch ein paar Bücher gegeben, die über die Schatten und ihre Kreaturen sind."

Die beiden Augenbrauen zogen sich noch weiter nach oben. „Ted Redselig ist ein Freund ihrer Großmutter? Nun, das erklärt es. Was er sagt ist zwar immer wahr, aber ich kann trotzdem nicht begreifen, wie ihre Großmutter einen solchen Schwätzer wie Ted überhaupt ertragen kann."

Hermine schaute vom einen zum anderen. „Ähm... wie kann man nur zur Hälfte ein Vampir sein? Ich dachte, man ist entweder einer oder nicht..."

Snapes Oberlippe kräuselte sich. „Es ist möglich, wenn ein Elternteil ein Mensch und das andere Elternteil ein Vampir ist", knurrte er ungeduldig.

„Das geht?" fragte Ron ungläubig. Er erhielt ein wütendes Starren als Antwort.

„Ja, Weasley, das geht. Auch wenn es so gut wie nie vorkommt", schnarrte Snape.

In diesem Moment kam der Wirt herbeigeeilt und sagte, dass alles bereit wäre. Snape nickte antwortend.

„Ähm", meinte Ron zaghaft, „sollten wir nicht hinauf gehen?" Ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich nicht sicher fühlte. Nicht in der unmittelbaren Gegenwart von Wesen, die teilweise wie aus einem Alptraum entsprungen aussahen.

„Der _Krug_ ist neutraler Boden, Weasley. Hier wird niemand angegriffen, oder getötet. Selbst Menschen und Zauberer sind hier geduldet, solange jemand für sie bürgt und sie sich an die Regeln halten."

„Keine Angriffe? Und was war das vorhin mit Neville?" wunderte sich Harry halblaut.

„Der Bärenkopf da wollte nur testen, ob ich es schaffe sie vier zu schützen, das ist alles."

„Ted hat mir zwar vom _Krug_ erzählt, aber ich habe nie verstanden, warum es hier nicht so zugeht wie in den anderen Wirtshäusern der Schatten", meinte Neville leise.

Um Snapes Lippen zuckte es leicht. „Das ist eigentlich ein offenes Geheimnis. Jason ist ein Travianth. Einer aus dem Volk der Schutzmeister. Er hat die Regeln für sein Gasthaus aufgestellt und sorgt mit seiner Macht dafür, dass sie auch eingehalten werden."

In diesem Moment kam Rell herbeigehopst. „Du hattest Recht, Severus. Todesser durchsuchen den Torbezirk." Die Augen des Wesens flimmerten in einem wilden Regenbogen und die Arme schwangen fröhlich hin und her.

„Was wollt ihr unternehmen?" fragte Snape vorsichtig.

„Das fragst du noch?" fauchte es mit rot blitzenden Augen. „Diese ehrlosen Eidbrecher werden sterben!" Die Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern. „Wir erinnern uns noch sehr gut an Damals. Das werden wir nicht vergeben und auch nicht vergessen!"

Für einen Moment war Rell von Kopf bis Fuß pechschwarz, bis auf die unheilvoll glitzernden Augen. Dann zwinkerte es, grinste und alles war wieder so wie vorher.

„Aber das meinst du sicher nicht. Nicht wahr, Severus? Also, wir haben da ein paar junge Trollocs und Fayamis, die darauf brennen sich in einem richtigen Kampf zu beweisen. Von den Älteren, die auch Feuer und Flamme sind, rede ich erst gar nicht. Oh! Ach ja! Billy konnten wir auch schon in diese Richtung locken! Und so wie es aussieht, hat er diese Woche noch gar keine Mahlzeit gehabt!" Rell lachte, als ob es sich auf ein fröhliches Spiel freuen würde.

„Hm", brummte Snape, „dann werden es wirklich nicht gerade viele schaffen zu entkommen. Und Apparieren kann man hier ja nicht."

Rell nickte kichernd. „Genau! Übrigens, du und deine Schüler ihr solltet heute Nacht keinen Schritt nach draußen machen. Da wird die Hölle los sein. Außer natürlich du willst mitmachen." Das kleine Wesen zwinkerte verführerisch.

Der halbvampirische Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, Rell. Es ist besser, wenn ich hier bleibe und auf diese vier wandelnden Chaosmagneten aufpasse."

„Pff! Dein Pech. Also, ich gehe dann, den Spaß will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!" Damit drehte sich das kleine, zierliche Wesen um und wuselte davon.

Snape schüttelte düster den Kopf. „Typisch Rell. Wenn irgendwo ein Gemetzel stattfindet stürzt er sich sofort darauf."

Dutzende Fragen purzelten in Harrys Kopf übereinander. Er stellte einfach die nächstbeste. „Er? Ist Rell nicht eine ‚Sie'?"

„Rell nimmt die Gestalt an, die ihm gerade am besten passt. Man kann ihn buchstäblich nur an seinen Augen erkennen. Und als Rinnoc hat er sehr starke Zauberkräfte und einige ... unappetitliche Eigenheiten."

„Ein Rinnoc, Sir? Stimmt es, dass Rinnocs nach Belieben zwischen dem Reich der Toten und der Lebenden hin und her gehen können?", wollte Hermine aufgeregt wissen.

„Ja", nickte Snape. „Außerdem legen sie gerne eine Sammlung im Totenreich an. Eine Sammlung von Seelen, die sie vorzugsweise selbst dort hingeschickt haben. Auf möglichst fantasievolle Weise. Für die meisten Rinnocs ist das auch die einzige Beschäftigung, der sie nachgehen."

„Was?" fragte Ron nach einem Moment völlig ungläubig.

Snape zog eine Braue hoch. „Ja. Ein Volk das aus Serienkillern und Psychopathen besteht. Allerdings unterscheidet sich Rell so ziemlich in allem von seinen Artgenossen. Bis auf seine Fähigkeiten. Man könnte sagen, dass er das einzige geistig einigermaßen gesunde Wesen seiner Art ist. Ich kenne Menschen, die verrückter sind als er."

„Bellatrix Lestrange zum Beispiel", kommentierte Harry trocken.

„Stimmt, Potter. Selbst hier in den Schatten ist es schwierig jemanden zu finden, dessen Schrauben noch lockerer sind, als ihre."

Snape blickte sich im Schankraum um. „Ich denke, wir verlegen diese Unterhaltung in die Suite."

Harry drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und sah, dass eine Gruppe junger Trollocs dabei war aufzubrechen. Viele der anderen Gäste hatten sich schon vorher aus dem Staub gemacht.

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich und Jason, der Wirt tauchte urplötzlich neben ihm auf. „Möchten sie jetzt auf ihre Suite?"

Ein knappes Nicken und eine kurze Anweisung an die Schüler ihnen zu folgen.

* * *

Wie findet ihr dieses Kapitel? Vielleicht ein bisschen viel Informationen... aber was solls. Ach ja, ich habe ein kleines Rätsel eingebaut. Ich habe eine Idee von einem anderen Autor außer T. Pratchett (die Schatten und das Gasthaus) verwendet. Wer kann mir sagen von welchem Autor und welche Idee? Na?

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo. Endlich, nach vielen Monaten hatte ich endlich mal wieder das Bedürfnis an Schattenzeit weiter zu schreiben.

An alle, die sich gewundert haben, welche Art von Wesen euch bekannt vorkommen sollte: Es waren die Trollocs, die ich mir aus der Fantasy-Serie 'Das Rad der Zeit' geliehen habe. Geschrieben wurde sie von Robert Jordan, der, so weit ich weiß vor einiger Zeit verstorben ist und die Serie deshalb unbeendet bleiben wird. Schade eigentlich.

Ich hoffe, ihr lasst euch davon nicht abhalten bei Schattenzeit weiter zu lesen.

Vielen vielen Dank auch an alle, die mir bisher zu Schattenzeit Reviews geschrieben haben. Ihr seid klasse!

* * *

Kapitel 5

Die Gruppe stieg eine steile knarrende Treppenflucht hinauf, bog nach rechts und folgte einem düsteren, staubigen Gang. An den Wänden klebten Spinnweben und es roch nach abgestandener Luft, wie von einem uralten Speicher. Harry beobachtete, wie sich weiter vorne eine dicke dunkelbraune Spinne abseilte und in einen Spalt in der Wand krabbelte. Ihrer Umgebung nach zu schließen stand ihnen eine ziemlich unkomfortable Nacht bevor.

Schließlich stoppten sie vor einer Tür. Diese Tür war groß und breit, poliert und neu. Ein einfaches, aber faszinierendes Relief war in das helle, kostbare Holz geschnitzt. In ihrem ganzen Erscheinen wirkte diese Tür hier seltsam deplaziert.

Jason, der Wirt öffnete sie lautlos und bedeutete Snape und den Schülern mit einer leichten Verbeugung, vor ihm in das Zimmer einzutreten. Danach folgte er ihnen hinein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Als Harry sich in dem Raum umsah, klappte ihm sprachlos der Mund auf. Was er sah, war keineswegs eine modrige, ungemütliche Kammer mit alten, staubigen Matratzen und mottenzerfressenen Decken, durch deren morsche Wände ein eiskalter, schneidender Wind pfiff.

Was er sah, war ein großer, reich ausgestatteter Salon, auf den selbst Lucius Malfoy stolz wäre. Zur rechten Seite befand sich der Essbereich, mit einer schweren dunklen Tafel, an der ein fürstliches Festmahl angerichtet war mit allem was das Herz begehrte. Zur linken befand sich eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe um einen Kamin, der als aus obsidianartigen Stein einen unheimlich echt wirkenden Drachenkopf formte, in dessen Rachen und Nüstern ein wärmendes Feuer loderte. Mit jeder Flamme veränderten sich die Lichtmuster, die das Obsidianglas zum Schimmern brachten. Die Wände waren mit bilderreichen kostbaren Gobelins behängt, die eine martialische Geschichte erzählten, während der Boden von einem dicken flauschigen Teppich belegt war, der geradezu dazu einlud die Schuhe abzustreifen und mit den Zehen tief hinein zu wühlen.

Der Eingangstür gegenüber führten in gleichen Abständen fünf weitere Türen aus dem Salon hinaus. Jede dieser Türen war einzigartig mit einem Wappen und einem darum herumwachsenden Relief, das das gesamte Holz und den Rahmen der Tür bedeckte. Die erste Tür von links zeigte ein Wappen, das auf den ersten Blick als Variation des Gryffindorwappens zu erkennen war. Neben den rot-goldenen Farben und dem Löwen fand man hier einen scharfen, herausstechenden Blitz und einen stilisierten Basilisken, dessen Kopf von einem reich verzierten Schwert durchbohrt worden war. Harrys Zimmer für diese Nacht.

Die zweite Tür von links hatte ein Wappen, welches ebenfalls dem Wappen der Gryffindors ähnelte. Hier war jedoch ein Fuchs hinzugefügt, ebenso ein aus schwarz und weiß stilisiertes Schachbrett. Rons Zimmer.

Das Wappen auf der Tür in der Mitte war ebenfalls Gryffindor, doch wurde es von einer Schleiereule mit weit ausgebreiteten Schwingen gekrönt. Zusätzlich war eine Adlerfeder hinzugefügt, die in einer eindeutigen Schreibposition war und wurde von zwei Bücherstapeln umsäumt. Das Zimmer von Hermine.

Die zweite Tür von rechts zeigte zwar das Gryffindorwappen, doch war es auf reinweißem Untergrund gelegt und von drei verschiedenen Kräutern gesäumt, die eindeutig als Heilkräuter zu erkennen waren. Nevilles Zimmer.

Auf der letzten Tür fand sich ein Wappen, das sich frappierend von den anderen vieren unterschied. Dieses war durch eine dünne wie feuchtes Blut schimmernde Linie zweigeteilt worden. Auf der einen Hälfte wurde zuunterst die Schlange Slytherins abgebildet und darüber befanden sich ein Zauberstab und ein stilisierter Tränkekessel auf gleicher Höhe. Auf der anderen Hälfte prangte in einem Sturm aus Schwarz und Silber eine einfache reinweiße Maske über deren rechten Wange einer Träne gleich ein tiefroter Blutstropfen lief.

Die vier Schüler staunten offen über diese mehr als nur luxuriöse Suite, während Snape nur einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, ehe er sich an den wartenden Wirt wandte. „Jason. Willst du mich etwa ausplündern? Oder was soll diese übertriebene Ausstattung?"

Eine leichte Verbeugung wurde angedeutet. „Ich glaube, es ist keineswegs übertrieben, nicht wahr? Aber machen sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen. Auch diese Suite geht aufs Haus."

Snape starrte ihn aus schmalen Augen an. „Du wirst irgendwann etwas für diesen Gefallen zurückfordern." Das war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung.

Lächelnd legte Jason der Travianth den Kopf schief. „Ich denke, die Führer der Schattenvölker werden sie morgen um etwas bitten."

Die vier Schüler lauschten eifrig dem Wortwechsel und warteten neugierig auf Snapes Antwort. Doch der Tränkemeister schwieg verbissen.

Mit einer Verbeugung und einem freundlichen Lächeln verabschiedete sich Jason. „Ich wünsche ihnen eine erholsame Nachtruhe. Ich empfehle mich."

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Klacken und die Schüler waren mit ihrem Lehrer wieder allein.

Unsicher warfen sich Harry und seine Freunde Seitenblicke zu, während Snape zu der angerichteten Tafel schritt und sich setzte.

„Nun? Haben sie keinen Hunger?", wollte der Halbvampir wissen.

Eilig setzten sich die Schüler um ihre jeweiligen Teller zu füllen. Schweigen fiel über den Tisch und nur das gelegentliche Klappern der Bestecke und Kaugeräusche waren zu hören, als jeder den eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Als nach einiger Zeit der erste Hunger gestillt und die Geschehnisse an diesem Tag einmal überdacht worden waren, drehte sich Neville zu dem Tränkemeister. Der Jugendliche schien, jetzt da ihm das Geheimnis des Slytherinhauslehrers bekannt war, seine Angst vor ihm völlig verloren zu haben. „Sir?", fragte er ruhig, „was haben Rell und Jason gemeint? Warum werden die Todesser als ‚Eidbrecher' bezeichnet? Und was soll morgen von ihnen verlangt werden?"

Snape starrte den Gryffindor an. Harry befürchtete, dass gleich ein Wutausbruch kommen würde, doch Neville hielt dem sengenden Blick stand. Das erste Mal überhaupt. Erstaunlich.

Erstaunlich war auch, dass der Tränkemeister nicht ausrastete, sondern nach einem Moment über die Augen fuhr, als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte.

„Wissen sie, Longbottom", knurrte er genervt. „Jetzt im Moment wüsste ich nur zu gerne, wie ihr Irrwicht aussehen würde."

„Äh, also... ich", stotterte Neville, rot anlaufend, während er an jene denkwürdige Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Stunde in seinem dritten Schuljahr dachte. Kleid, Handtasche und Geierhut.

Unwirsch winkte der Ex-Todesser ab. „Ja, schon gut, Longbottom. Das war nur eine rhetorische Frage. Sie brauchen nicht darauf zu antworten." Mit einem Stirnrunzeln studierte er jeden der Schüler vor sich. Dann richtete er seine dunklen Augen auf Hermine. „Was wissen sie vom 17. Juni?"

Erst schaute Hermine ratlos und verwirrt, ehe ihr ein Licht aufging. „Die Schattenaufstände vom 17. Juni 19..?" antwortete sie schnell. „Also, soweit ich weiß haben sich die Bewohner der Schatten während Voldemorts erster Herrschaft mit ihm verbündet und ihm und seinen Todessern immer wieder Zuflucht gewährt. Aber dann haben sie eine Gruppe der besten Auroren überfallen und auf schreckliche Art und Weise umgebracht. Das Ministerium schickte dann eine Abteilung der Kampfzauberer in die Schattenbezirke der verschiedenen Städte um die Schuldigen zu finden. Doch das löste wiederum einen Aufstand aus, den die Auroren auf gewaltsame Weise niederschlagen mussten, damit er nicht eskalierte."

Bei Hermines Rede verzog der Halbvampir kurz das Gesicht. „Granger, erstens: Nennen sie in den Schatten nicht wieder den Namen des dunklen Lords. Und zweitens: Sie wissen, dass die Ereignisse, die zum 17. Juni führten nur sehr einseitig in den Geschichtsbüchern beschrieben sind, richtig?"

Die junge Gryffindor schaute ihren Tränkelehrer nachdenklich an. „Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass Geschichte immer vom Sieger geschrieben wird, Professor. Dadurch werden Fakten oft verdreht und so dargestellt, wie sie dem Schreiber am besten passen. Aber wissen sie genauer was damals passiert ist? Waren sie dabei?"

Diese Fragen, die bei einem anderen wie Vorwürfe geklungen hätten waren bei Hermine jedoch nur das: einfache, ehrliche Fragen.

Snape seufzte fast vernehmlich. „Ich war keiner von jenen, der dabei direkt mitgekämpft hat, aber, ja, ich war am 17. Juni hier."

Ein düsterer Blick suchte ein Loch in die Wandbehänge zu brennen, so intensiv starrte er. Die Erinnerung an jenen schrecklichen Tag stieg in ihm auf.

_Langsam stieg er die dunkle Treppe hinauf. Die geschmeidigen, gefährlich-graziösen Bewegungen verbargen sich unter dem langen, wallenden Umhang, als er völlig lautlos dahin glitt. Der Kopf war gesenkt und gedankenverloren starrte er auf einen dampfenden Kelch, mit einem Trank, den er über lange Stunden hinweg sorgsam gebraut hatte und jetzt zu seinem Meister trug._

_Der Meister… Er hatte ihm die Jahre über treu gedient und sich durch sein Können und Wissen schon vor langem den Zutritt zum inneren Kreis verdient. Fast ebenso lang waren der Dunkle Lord und die Bewohner der Schatten miteinander verbündet._

_Zu Beginn dieses Bundes waren die dunklen Völker enthusiastisch und begierig ihren Wert zu beweisen. Doch mit der Zeit hatte sich Unmut geregt, da die Todesser ihre Verbündeten niemals wie gleichberechtigt behandelten. Er hatte geglaubt, dass der Lord und dessen Gefolgsleute mit der Zeit ihr Verhalten ändern würden, wenn sie erkannten, wie wichtig die dunklen Völker für ihre Ziele waren, doch selbst jetzt, wo der Dunkle Lord so viel mehr erreicht hatte als in all den Jahren zuvor hatte sich die Behandlung seiner Freunde nicht geändert, ja mehr noch, sie hatte sich verschlechtert. So wie es jetzt aussah, war er selbst das einzige Mitglied der Schattenvölker, das von den Todessern akzeptiert wurde und das lag zum großen Teil daran, dass außer dem Lord niemand sonst von seiner vampirischen Seite wusste. Doch der Lord hatte ihn schon immer so akzeptiert wie er war._

_Kurz vor dem Ende der Treppe blieb er im Dunkeln verborgen stehen. Sein Blick hob sich, als er über die letzten Wochen und Tage nachgrübelte. Es hatte mehr Aktivitäten gegeben als in den Monaten vorher. Überfälle auf Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen, Überwachungsaktionen und geheime Erkundungen von besonders geschützten Zielen. Vorbereitungen und Nachforschungen für Zauber, Tränke und Rituale waren befohlen worden. Die ganze Gemeinschaft der Todesser brummte regelrecht vor Aktivität und auch den Verbündeten waren mit Hilfe von höflichen Bitten unmissverständliche Befehle erteilt worden. In den letzten Tagen hatte er selbst so viele Aufgaben zu erledigen, dass er darüber nicht mal zum Schlafen kam. ‚Kein Wunder, dass ich mich in meine Vampirform verwandelt habe, ohne es richtig zu merken', dachte er. So erschöpft wie er war, wäre er sonst wohl umgekippt._

_Müde nahm er eine weitere Stufe. Jetzt nur noch diesen Trank abliefern und sich dann endlich ausruhen…_

_Seine Gedanken wurden durch die Stimmen von ein paar Todessern unterbrochen, die seine empfindlichen Ohren wahrnahmen._

„…_Plan hat geklappt. Das Ministerium glaubt jetzt, dass die Schattenkreaturen diesen Auroren absichtlich einen Hinterhalt gelegt haben. Keiner der Gruppe hat überlebt, um den Auroren die Wahrheit zu sagen."_

„_Wenn die es ihnen denn geglaubt hätten." Lachen von beiden Todessern erklang. Die Stimmen kamen näher und Snape drückte sich mit einer unguten Vorahnung an die Wand, tiefer in den Schatten. Die Stimmen näherten sich._

„_Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", wollte der zweite Todesser wissen._

„_Der Minister ist so verzweifelt, dass er kaum noch klar denken kann. Seine Position ist gefährdet und er braucht einen Erfolg, unbedingt. Er hat einen sofortigen Angriff auf den Londoner Schattenbezirk befohlen. Die besten Auroren sind dabei", kam die Antwort._

„_Die Schattendinger wissen doch davon, oder?"_

„_Natürlich nicht! Deswegen hat unser Lord Snape in sein Labor quasi eingesperrt. Der wäre glatt dazu imstande diese minderwertigen Kreaturen zu warnen. Sie sind ja nun wirklich nicht mehr wert als Kanonenfutter. Wir lassen uns heute von den Auroren diese Belastung vom Hals schaffen. Ein kleiner Zusammenstoß und schon schlachten sich diese Missgeburten und die Ministeriumsleute gegenseitig ab und wir müssen uns nicht mal die Finger schmutzig machen…" Der andere Todesser beendete seinen Satz._

„… _weil keiner daran glaubt, dass der Lord es genau so geplant hat. Bewundernswert. Wann greifen die Auroren an?"_

„_Vor drei Stunden!"_

_Die Stimmen der zwei Männer verklangen, als sie sich so weit entfernten, dass selbst ein Vampir sie nicht länger belauschen konnte. Mehrere Augenblicke lehnte Snape wie erstarrt an der rauen Felswand. Entsetzt ging er das eben belauschte Gespräch langsam und Wort für Wort noch einmal durch._

_Als dann die grausame Wahrheit durchdrang, glommen die Augen des halbvampirischen Tränkemeisters in silbernem Licht auf. Der Lord hatte das Volk der Schatten verraten und verkauft. Es stimmte zwar, dass in den Schatten von London einige mächtige Wesen lebten, doch was konnten sie ausrichten gegen eine Armee von Auroren, die ohne die geringste Vorwarnung über sie hereinbrachen?_

_Er dachte an seinen letzten Besuch in den Schatten zurück. Fayami- und Trolloc- Kinder hatten auf den Straßen gespielt, Rattenmenschen hatten hier und dort aus den Türen und Fenstern gelugt und mehrere Faune hatten sich auf dem zentralen Platz zusammengefunden um ihr herzzerreißend schönes Sternenlob abzuhalten. Die Stimmen und Instrumente die die fliegenden Barden bei ihrem wöchentlichen Ritual verwendeten durchtropften den ganzen Bezirk._

_Mehrere magische Wesen hatten ihn mit offener Freundlichkeit begrüßt. Eine junge Dunkelelfe war zu ihm gelaufen und hatte ihm schüchtern eine einzelne Blume gereicht. Lächelnd hatte er ihr gedankt und sich auf die Suche nach den Anführern gemacht und gleichzeitig den Frieden der hier herrschte in sich aufgesogen. Die Schatten waren der Ort, den er aufsuchte, wenn er sich nach einer sicheren Zuflucht sehnte, da er dort vollkommen sicher war._

_Doch jetzt…_

_Snape starrte fassungslos in den Kelch mit dem langsam abkühlenden Frank. Myanth, der weise Trollochäuptling hatte ihn bei seinem letzten Besuch gewarnt, dass die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord den Schattenvölkern nicht wohl gesonnen seien und hatte auch angedeutet, dass sie daran dachten das Bündnis mit den Menschen zu lösen, da dieser Bund sich als unvorteilhaft herausstellte. Auch Lyra, die wunderschöne Sprecherin der Faune hatte sich über die herablassende Behandlung durch die Todesser geäußert. Sirtani von den Fayamis und Kreck, der Rattenkönig hatten von sinnlosen Anweisungen an ihre Artgenossen berichtet._

_Was sich damals für Snape noch wie paranoide Überbesorgnis angehört hatte stellte sich jetzt als gerechtfertigt heraus. Mit schwach glimmenden Augen starrte der Halbvampir in Richtung des Thronsaals des Dunklen Lords. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte alles nicht sein! Voldemort hatte den Bewohnern der Schatten Gleichberechtigung versprochen, hatte ihnen Unterstützung zugesagt, eine hehre Zukunft beschworen… sollte das alles eine Lüge gewesen sein? Nein, das musste ein ausgeklügelter Plan des Lords sein, dessen Genialität niemand sonst erkannte, mit dem Zweck… mit dem Zweck…_

_Verzweiflung stahl sich in Snapes Augen. Er unterstützte den Lord, weil er an dessen Ziele glaubte, weil er sich sehnlichst ein besseres Leben für die Wesen aus den Schatten wünschte und hatte alles gegeben für dieses Bündnis. Sollten seine Mühen und Anstrengungen umsonst gewesen sein? Er biss die Zähne krampfhaft zusammen. Noch konnte er diesen Traum nicht aufgeben, konnte es nicht glauben. Der Lord… der Lord musste es ihm erklären können…_

_Hastig eilte der hochgewachsene Mann durch die düsteren Gänge sich wohlweislich in den Schatten haltend, seiner vampirischen Gestalt wohl bewusst… Bald stand er vor der großen Halle, deren grobe, schwärzliche Eichentore ein Stück weit offen standen._

_Erschöpft und nervös huschte Snape hindurch. Der Saal war hoch und dunkel. Kalt und abweisend erhoben sich die grob behauenen Säulen in der Dunkelheit. Bis auf einen schwarzen Steintisch, der an einen Altar gemahnte und einem großen, wuchtigen Thron aus dem gleichen Stein fand sich keine weitere Einrichtung._

_Das alles nahm der Halbvampir nicht zur Kenntnis und starrte zu dem Lord, der in einer majestätischen Pose auf dem Thron saß, eine Schlange um die Schultern, deren Kopf er abwesend streichelte, während er im Licht von einem Dutzend schwebender Kerzen eine Schriftrolle studierte._

_Etwa fünf Meter vor dem Thron ließ sich Snape auf die Knie sinken und verbeugte sich mit der Eleganz eines Raubtiers, den Kelch sorgfältig gerade haltend. „Mein Lord", sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke. „Ich bitte demütig um Vergebung für die Verzögerung. Euer Trank ist jetzt endlich fertig. Ich habe ihn hier." Er hob den Kelch mit gesenktem Kopf. _

„_Gut, gut, Giftmischer", sagte Voldemort mit samtiger Stimme und winkte lässig mit der Hand zum Steintisch hinüber. „Stelle ihn dort drüben hin. Ich nehme den Trank später zu mir."_

_Snape schluckte krampfhaft. Der Lord hatte ihn angewiesen diesen Trank sofort zu brauen und jetzt würdigte er dem Kelch nicht mal eines Blickes. „Natürlich", hauchte er, erhob sich und glitt lautlos zu dem Altar hinüber, wo er den Becher mit dem leisesten Klinken abstellte._

_Wenn der Trank wirklich nicht so dringend war, wie der Lord es dargestellt hatte, warum hatte Snape ihn dann unbedingt jetzt brauen müssen? Der Lord wusste, dass Snape auch mit der vampirischen Ausdauer und Stärke nicht endlos weitermachen konnte. Das Brauen dieses Trankes hatte ihn an den Rand der Erschöpfung gebracht. Warum dann? War es wirklich möglich, dass die zwei Todesser, die er belauscht hatte, richtig lagen?_

„_Mein Lord…", begann er zaghaft, brach aber wieder ab._

„_Was ist, Giftmischer?", verlangte Voldemort zu wissen und hob endlich den Kopf als der halbvampirische Tränkemeister nicht weiter sprach. Rötlich schimmernde Augen streiften den anderen Mann, nahmen seine veränderte Gestalt zur Kenntnis – die schärfer gewordenen Gesichtszüge, die blendend weißen Fangzähne, die zu spitzen Klauen gewachsenen Fingernägel – und zogen sich missbilligend zusammen._

„_Du lässt dieses abstoßende Ding in dir wirklich die Oberhand gewinnen? Hast du denn keine Selbstkontrolle?"_

_Diese Worte durchzuckten den Mann wie ein Schlag und er verbarg sein Zittern in einer tiefen Verbeugung. „Vergebt mir, mein Lord. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."_

„_Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", zischte der Lord warnend. „Du bist ein Zauberer, also solltest du dich durch dieses Tier nicht besudeln lassen."_

„_Jawohl", antwortete Snape mechanisch, während er innerlich aufheulte. Das konnte nicht sein! Tier! Der Lord… nein - Voldemort hatte ihn als Tier bezeichnet! Und wenn er ihn so bezeichnete… er drückte die Augen zu, um das silberne Aufglühen zu verbergen. „Mein Lord, ich bitte darum, mich zurückziehen zu dürfen. Ich muss ruhen."_

„_Nun gut", zischte der Dunkle Lord leise. „Geh und zeige dich mir erst dann wieder, wenn du diese unreine Kreatur wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hast."_

„_Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord."_

_Es brauchte Snapes ganze Selbstkontrolle, um nicht in heillosem Entsetzen aus der Halle zu fliehen, sondern gemessen zum Tor zu schreiten. Lautlos verschwand er in dem dunklen Spalt zwischen den Torflügeln. Im Gang lehnte er heftig atmend an der Wand, mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden starrend. Es stimmte. Es stimmte alles. Von der Verachtung Voldemorts gegenüber den Bewohnern der Schatten bis zu dem hinterlistig eingefädelten Überfall auf die Schatten. Ein krampfhaft zurückgehaltener Wutschrei ließ die Vampirfänge gefährlich knirschen. Sie waren verraten worden. Voldemort hatte die Schatten benutzt, verraten und verkauft. Ein krampfhaftes Zittern schüttelte Snape. Rache! Oh, wie sehr brannte das Verlangen nach Vergeltung in ihm. _

_Doch die Angst um seine Gefährten in den Schatten brannte noch stärker. Vor drei Stunden schon hatten die Auroren die Schatten überfallen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ein Gemetzel war. Sicher, es gab ein paar mächtige Wesen dort. Rell und Billy und Korths Krieger und Firnflechte, der Baumtroll, doch die meisten waren wehrlose Kreaturen, die sich auf die Sicherheit der Schatten verließen. Bei einem Überraschungsangriff hatten sie keine Chance._

_Er musste in die Schatten und helfen, so viel er konnte._

_Snape schnellte mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit durch die Gänge, um den Apparationsschutz so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Ein paar Todesser, an denen er vorbeikam, sahen sich verwundert nach dem Ursprung des Luftzugs um und entdeckten nichts._

_Kurz darauf hatte Snape die Grenzen des Burggebietes hinter sich gelassen und apparierte zum zentralen Platz der Schatten._

_Mit ungläubigem Entsetzen starrte Snape die verwüstete Gegend an. Der Boden war in Falten geworfen und die Pflastersteine wie von riesigen Klauen herausgerissen und davon geschleudert worden. Die Häuser standen in Flammen oder waren mit klaffenden Einschlaglöchern übersäht oder lagen völlig in Trümmern. Beißender Qualm lag in der Luft. Rauch von brennenden, nassen Holz mischte sich mit dem Gestank verbrannten Fleisches und vergossenen Blutes zu einem Übelkeit erregenden Gemisch. _

_An einer Stelle sah er einen ausgeweideten Satyar mit verrenkten Gliedern, dort war ein Dunkelelf auf einen zersplitterten Balken gespießt und woanders saß ein Faun mit leblosen Augen in den Himmel starrend an die Wand gelehnt. Als Snape ihn sacht an der Schulter berührte, sackte der Körper schlaff zur Seite. Nichts rührte sich und außer dem Prasseln des Feuers herrschte eine entsetzliche Stille._

„_Hallo? Hört mich jemand?", rief Snape, in der Hoffnung, dass noch irgendetwas Lebendes hier in der Nähe war, doch es kam keine Antwort. Unter seltsam gedämpftem Poltern stürzte eines der brennenden Häuser in sich zusammen. Funken stoben wie ein hektischer Schwarm Fliegen auf und verloschen bald wieder._

_Vor Grauen bebend schritt Snape aufs Geradewohl in eine der Gassen hinein, irrte von einem zerstörten Haus zum nächsten, von einer verstümmelten Leiche zum nächsten Toten, spähte mit sprachlosem Entsetzen umher. Zwei, drei tote Auroren in ihren charakteristischen roten Roben entdeckte er und starrte ihnen lange in die leblosen Gesichter, ohne etwas zu fühlen. Sie waren ebenso unschuldig, wie der gewaltige Bärbullen- Trolloc, der gleich daneben in seinem Blut lag. Der wahre Schuldige an diesem Gemetzel Saß bequem in seiner Burg und schmökerte in irgendwelchen Schriften._

_Schließlich kam er zu einem anderen Brand. Das Feuer züngelte und leckte gierig. Funken stoben eifrig in alle Richtungen davon und die Luft flirrte vor Hitze._

_Snape hielt sich einen Arm vor das Gesicht und spähte ins Feuer. Was brannte da? Es war kein Haus, aber was sonst?_

_Mit fauchendem Knirschen und Zischen brach ein Teil zur Seite weg und was zum Vorschein kam, ließ Snape gequält aufstöhnen. Es war der Baumtroll Firnflechte. Der Mund war eine klaffende, feurige Öffnung, die von seinen letzten Schreien kündete und die harzigen Augen waren schon von dem heißen Feuer verzehrt worden._

_Snape schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Das konnte nicht sein! Das war alles…_

_Ein starker, sehniger Körper schnellte aus dem Dunkel und riss den Mann um. Scharfe Krallen fuhren Snape durchs Gesicht und eine schrille Stimme kreische ihn an: „Verräter! Gemeiner Verräter! Stirb! Für all das! Bezahlen sollst du! Für alles was du uns angetan hast!"_

_Eine zweite Gestalt sprang aus dem Dunkeln und eine Dritte. Mit irrsinniger Wut griffen sie an._

_Verzweifelt wehrte sich Snape gegen die Schläge, Bisse und Tritte, die auf ihn herabregneten so gut er konnte. „Stopp! Ich habe euch nicht verraten!", schrie er, doch die drei prügelten weiter auf ihn ein, ohne darauf zu achten. Snape wand sich und versuchte verzweifelt wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. _

_Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit fegte eine gigantische Klauenhand Snapes Angreifer von ihm herunter und er starrte eine alptraumartige Bestie an. Vier lange, dürre Gliedmaßen hingen an einem dünnen, nackten Leib. Der Kopf war eine fast menschliche Fratze mit riesigem, vor Zähnen starrendem Maul. Überall sprossen scharfe, blutbesudelte Klingen: anstatt der Finger, an den Ellbogen, an der Stirn und dem Kopf, aus der Wirbelsäule, am Brustbein und auch am Schweif. Eine wahre Mordmaschine, deren Augen in wild wechselnden Farben glühten._

„_Rell", Snape hustete, spuckte einen Blutbrocken aus._

„_Was willst du hier?", knirschte der Rinnoc mit metallischer Stimme. Die messerscharfen Zähne waren schwarz vor geronnenem Blut._

„_Ich… ich habe es erst erfahren", keuchte Snape entsetzt. „Ich kam so schnell ich konnte!"_

„_Lügner!", kreischte einer der drei Angreifer, die sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatten. „Er ist einer von ihnen! Es schert ihn doch keinen Dreck, was mit uns ist!"_

„_Das ist nicht wahr", verteidigte sich Snape laut._

„_Ich glaube dir", kam eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Dunkeln. Eine Gestalt hinkte ins Licht des langsam niederbrennenden Feuers._

„_Myanth!" Snape kämpfte sich ächzend auf die Füße. Alles schmerzte. Klauenfurchen durchzogen sein Gesicht und dem Brennen in seinem Brustkorb nach zu schließen, waren mehr als nur eine Rippe gebrochen."_

_Der weißhaarige Trolloc stützte sich schwer auf einen Stock, ein blutiges Bein hinter sich her ziehend._

„_Dein Fuß! Lass mich…", Snape wollte auf den Trollochäuptling zugehen, wurde aber von einer schroffen Handbewegung aufgehalten._

„_Nein! Ich lasse mich nicht von einem__ Menschen__ behandeln!"_

_Snape zuckte zurück. „Aber ich bin kein…"_

„_Doch, das bist du!", schnappte Myanth dazwischen. „Du wirst von Menschen als einer Ihresgleichen akzeptiert, Severus. Du kannst unbehelligt unter ihnen wandeln. Du benutzt sogar einen Zauberstab."_

„_Aber…"_

„_Sag nichts! Du magst glauben, dass du zu uns gehörst, Severus, doch das Mal auf deinem Arm zeigt deine wahre Entscheidung deutlicher als alles andere!"_

_Unwillkürlich schnellte Snapes rechte Hand zu seinem linken Unterarm. Die Spitzen seiner Klauen gruben sich ins Fleisch um das Dunkle Mal herum._

„_Oh, ja, Severus. Du magst nichts mit SEINEM Verrat zu tun haben, doch trotzdem gehörst du nicht hierher!" Der alte Trolloc drehte sich um. „Du hast hier nichts mehr zu suchen, Severus."_

„_Myanth!", flehte Snape hilflos._

„_Geh! Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann verlass die Schatten und lass dich nicht mehr hier blicken!"_

_Sprachlos nach Luft ringend sah Snape zu, wie Myanth wieder ins Dunkel hinkte._

„_Ich sorge dafür, dass er die Schatten verlässt", kam es knirschend von Rell. Die gigantischen Klauen ergriffen Snape und der Rinnoc schnellte mit rasender Geschwindigkeit durch die Ruinen der Schatten. Schließlich stoppte Rell und begutachtete Snape, der still zurückstarrte. „Myanth hat Recht, Severus. Du bist hier im Moment nicht sicher. Versuche es in ein oder zwei Jahren wieder." Damit warf ihn der Rinnoc ganz unzeremoniell durch einen leeren Torbogen._

_Auf der anderen Seite angekommen rappelte sich ein angeschlagener Snape hoch. Er befand sich irgendwo in der Nocturngasse. Schnelle Schritte, die sich näherten zeugten davon, dass seine Ankunft nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Hastig disapparierte er, einzig und allein seinem Instinkt folgend._

_In einem stockfinsteren Wald erschien Snape wieder. Dort fiel er auf die Knie und erbrach sich krampfhaft. Dann, wie in einem Fieberanfall schüttelnd riss er seinen Kopf zurück und schrie den langgezogenen schrillen Schmerzensschrei eines Vampirs, der durch den stillen Wald hallte und schließlich wieder abebbte._

_Snape fühlte sich als ob sein Gehirn in Flammen stünde. Wirre Gedankenfetzen huschten durch seinen Kopf. Er war verraten worden und verstoßen! Voldemort verachtete den Vampir in ihm! Voldemort hatte Unheil über die Schatten gebracht! Die Schatten verachteten jetzt den Mensch in ihm! Was war er? Mensch oder Vampir? Mensch? Vampir? Vampir? Mensch? Was sollte er tun? Was? So viel Tod, so viel Zerstörung! Sinnlos! Wo konnte er noch hin?_

_Wie von einer übermächtigen Kraft gepackt, sprang Snape auf und brüllte wieder einen wortlosen, gequälten Schrei. Strauchelnd setzte er sich in Bewegung und taumelte wie in schwerer Trunkenheit durch den nachtschwarzen Wald._

_Schließlich blieb er an einem Baum stehen und riss in plötzlicher Wut tiefe Furchen in seine Rinde, so dass Holzsplitter zu allen Seiten davon sprangen._

_Erschöpft lehnte er sich an den malträtierten Baum und keuchte zitternd. Mutlos ließ Snape die Tränen fließen. Eine Brise ließ die Blätter und Zweige des Waldes rauschen. Ein heller Lichtstrahl brach durch die Nachtschwärze und schreckte Snape aus seiner Verzweiflung auf. Er bog ein paar Zweige zur Seite und spähte durch das Dickicht._

_Auf der anderen Seite erblickte er ein großes Schloss mit unzähligen Türmen. Hier und dort glomm Licht hinter dem einen oder anderen Fenster. Doch der Lichtstrahl, der Snape aufmerksam gemacht hatte, kam vom obersten Fenster eines der Türme._

_Snapes Mund öffnete sich etwas und in seine Augen trat wieder ein Funken Hoffnung._

_Er war in Hogwarts. _

* * *

Ich glaube, jeder der auch nur ein Harry Potter Buch gelesen hat, weiß welche Szene jetzt zu folgen hat. Es ist das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Snape in dessen Verlauf Snape zum Doppelspion für die Seite des Lichts wird. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass ich diese Szene schreiben werde, denn ich denke, das ist eine der Momente, die man die Leser selbst ausmalen lässt. Erhält das Mysterium und so weiter. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es vorraussichtlich im Gasthaus 'Zum ehernen Krug' weiter mit Harry und Co.

Wann das allerdings kommt steht noch in den Sternen.

So, und jetzt hoffe ich auf vieeele Reviews!

Thaia


	6. Chapter 6

So, hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel.

Wie üblich Danke an alle Leser und Reviewer!

* * *

Kapitel 6:

Snape starrte düster an einen der Wandbehänge, die Lippen vor erinnerter Abscheu verzogen. Eine Hand hielt seinen Trinkpokal, während er sich an jene Zeit vor knapp eineinhalb Dekaden erinnerte und darüber nachdachte, wie weit er doch von seiner Rache an dem so genannten Dunklen Lord und seinen Gefolgsleuten entfernt war. Ja, Dumbledore tat so viel er konnte gegen IHN, aber trotz seiner magischen und politischen Macht fehlte es dem Direktor an tatkräftiger Unterstützung. Bis auf ein paar Auroren und anderen meist selbststudierten Zauberern bestand der Orden des Phönix aus idealistischen und noblen Möchtegernverschwörern, die den Todessern kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen hatten. Wie anders sah das doch in den Schatten aus. Hier waren Tatkraft und Kampfgeist neben der persönlichen Macht das Wichtigste, um zu bestehen…

„Was ist damals am 17. Juni passiert?", fragte Hermine, nachdem Snape nach der Bestätigung, dass er damals in den Schatten gewesen sei, in düsteres Schweigen verfallen war.

Die schwarzen Augen Snapes zuckten zu ihr hinüber. Für einen Moment glaubte sie es in Snapes Augen silbern aufblitzen zu sehen, doch als es sich nicht wiederholte, tat sie es als seltsamen Lichtreflex ab.

Bevor er antwortete, hob der Tränkemeister seinen Becher und nahm einen Schluck. „Es war ein Massaker, das der sogenannte Lord eingefädelt hatte. Er versprach den Schatten Unterstützung, falls sie angegriffen werden sollten, doch diese Unterstützung kam nie. Er hat sein Wort gebrochen. Das werden die Schatten ihm niemals vergessen."

„Oh", hauchte Neville, während die anderen drei etwas verständnislos dreinblickten.

Ein weiteres Mal nippte der Halbvampir an seinem Getränk. „Die Schatten sind ein Ort außerhalb der menschlichen Gesetze, so gern das Ministerium auch etwas anderes behaupten würde. Hier leben dutzende verschiedener magischer Rassen zusammen, die jede eine andere Tradition haben. Das einzige, das in dieses Chaos etwas Ordnung bringt, ist die Unverbrüchlichkeit eines Versprechens."

„Wenn du einem Schatten gegenüber dein Wort brichst, dann bringst du dich am besten gleich um und hoffst, dass er dir nicht in die Hölle folgt", murmelte Neville langsam. „Hat Ted mal gesagt. Jetzt verstehe ich es besser."

„Da hat Redselig ausnahmsweise einmal Recht. Die Blutrache ist bei einem Wortbruch hier in den Schatten üblich", sagte Snape leise. „Was sonst könnte sonst einigermaßen Ordnung stiften?"

Hermine zupfte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. „Wenn das in den Schatten so wichtig ist, warum haben die Schattenvölker nie die Todesser angegriffen?"

Snapes Oberlippe kräuselte sich. „Als die Schatten begannen sich wieder zu erholen ist ER ihm", der Slytherin nickte zu Harry hinüber, „über den Weg gelaufen."

Betroffen starrten die Freunde Harrys den Jugendlichen an, der selbst ziemlich betreten dreinblickte. Snape dagegen hob nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Aber seit Vold-… SEINER… Ihr-wisst-schon…", Harry stolperte über sein Unvermögen einen für die Schatten angemessenen Namen für Voldemort zu finden. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, während Snape nur spöttisch grinste. „Wie nennen die Schattenvölker IHN eigentlich, wenn sie seinen Namen nicht verwenden?", brach es schließlich säuerlich aus dem Gryffindor heraus."

Snapes Augen wurden schmal. Wieder zeigte sich ein silbernes Glimmern in seinen Pupillen. Eine hochgezogene Oberlippe zeigte bemerkenswert spitze Zähne. „Seinen selbst gewählten Namen meinen sie wohl, Potter. Vergessen sie nicht, dass sein wirklicher Name Tom Vorlost Riddle lautet und nicht dieser zusammengeschusterte Spitzname ist." Der Halbvampir brach abrupt ab und drückte zwei Finger kurz an eine Schläfe. „Wenn sie ihn nicht Riddle nennen wollen, dann benutzen sie Eidbrecher. Oder Seelenloser."

Die vier Schüler nickten skeptisch. Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Neville murmelte leise: „Seelenloser?"

„Also", fuhr Harry jetzt fort. „Riddle ist schon seit einiger Zeit wiedergekehrt. Warum haben die Schatten noch nicht gehandelt?"

Snape nickte auf diese Frage. „Gute Frage, Potter. Die Antwort darauf ist, dass die Schatten nicht dumm sind. Sie warten ab, bis sie die Zeit für richtig halten. In der Zwischenzeit sammeln sie Informationen. Und Kampfkraft."

„Und was wollen die Schatten dann von ihnen?", fragte Hermine.

Ein düsterer Blick bohrte sich in das Mädchen und Snape leerte schweigend seinen Kelch, während er in grimmiges Brüten versank. Mit wachsendem Unbehagen beobachteten die vier Gryffindor, wie sich ihr Lehrer veränderte. Seine Gesichtszüge schärften sich und seine Hautfarbe ging von seiner ungesund-gelblichen Färbung zu einer marmornen Blässe mit einem Hauch von Übernatürlichkeit über. Als der Tränkemeister einen Tropfen seines Abendtaues aus dem Mundwinkel leckte, kamen seine voll ausgeprägten Fänge zum Vorschein. Ein seltsam silbernes Glitzern zeigte sich in seinen Augen, das nichts mit dem Widerschein der Kerzen zu tun hatte. Nachdem Snape den Kelch wieder abgesetzt hatte, zog ein leises Klicken die Aufmerksamkeit der vier Jugendlichen auf sich. Geistesabwesend tippte der Halbvampir immer wieder mit einem Finger gegen den Kelch.

Mit ungutem Gefühl bemerkte Harry, dass sich an Snapes Hand jetzt statt Fingernägel schwarze, unangenehm scharf aussehende Klauen befanden. Klauen, die, wie die vier Freunde schon gesehen hatten, keine Probleme hatten, tiefe Wunden zu reißen.

Mit einem klammen Gefühl im Bauch und einem Anflug von Angst realisierte Harry, dass jetzt ein voll ausgewachsener Vampir mit ihnen am Tisch saß. Nervös schielte er zu Ron, Hermine und Neville hinüber, die, den Gesichtern nach zu schließen, über Snapes Veränderung ebenso unglücklich waren wie er.

Vampire waren, wie sich die vier entsannen, Wesen der Nacht und ertrugen als solche kein Sonnenlicht. Außerdem ernährten sie sich von Blut, bevorzugt Menschenblut, waren extrem stark und verdammt schnell. Zusätzlich zu ihren hyperfeinen Sinnen hatten sie noch starke geistige Fähigkeiten und eine große magische Macht. Was Vampire jedoch am meisten auszeichnete, war ihr Blutdurst…

Wie stand es überhaupt bei Snape mit Blut und so? Dass auf den Halbvampir nicht alle vampirischen Eigenschaften zutrafen, sah man schon an Snapes Toleranz gegenüber Sonnenlicht. Ihm machte es jedenfalls nichts aus, bei strahlendem Sonnenschein nach draußen zu gehen. Aber wie war es mit seinem Blutdurst…?

Schließlich schenkte Snape den vier Schülern wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein langsames, gefährliches Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Halbvampirs aus, als er die furchtsamen Gesichter der vier Gryffindors bemerkte, die wie festgeklebt auf ihren Stühlen saßen. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung zog er vier tiefe Furchen in das Kiefernholz des Tisches. Das langsame Kratzen riss an den Nerven der vier Schüler wie an dem Holz. Ron und Hermine wanden sich unruhig, während Harry die Tischkante mit weißen Knöcheln umklammerte und Neville mit leichtem Zittern und trotzig geballten Fäusten Snape anstarrte.

„Angst?", schnurrte der vampirische Mann genüsslich. „Wird ihnen jetzt klar, was ich wirklich bin? Was meine wahre Natur ist? Ein Jäger, der sich vom Blut ihresgleichen ernährt?"

Während Snapes dunkle Stimme durch den Raum wisperte, schienen seine unheilvoll glitzernden Augen die vier Jugendlichen an ihren Platz zu bannen, zu hypnotisieren, ihnen den Willen zu rauben. „Oh, ja, all das bin ich", zischte er, während er den leeren Kelch mit einer Hand unter protestierendem Knirschen langsam zerdrückte. Dann knallte er mit einer heftigen Bewegung das zerquetschte Trinkgefäß auf den Tisch und die Schüler fuhren erschreckt zusammen.

„Nur machen sie sich nicht ins Hemd. Ich habe nicht die Absicht einen von ihnen zu beißen."

Mit einem langgezogenen Augenzwinkern verschwand der Vampir und Snapes menschliches Aussehen kehrte zurück. Zusammengekniffene, schwarze Augen fixierten die Schüler. „Also hören sie auf zu bibbern."

Zaghaft nickten die Jugendlichen, während sie sich unruhige Blicke zuwarfen.

Snape, der den Klumpen Metall, der zuvor ein hübsch verzierter Kelch gewesen war, betrachtet hatte, streifte jeden der Gryffindor mit einem sengenden Blick. „Was meinen Blutdurst angeht", begann er mit ärgerlicher Stimme, „über den sie sich unzweifelhaft so aufregen, so kann ich sie beruhigen. Zwar kann ich mich von Blut ernähren, doch ebenso gut kann ich darauf verzichten." Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich. „Darüber hinaus hat mir der Direktor das Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich keinen Schüler, egal wie inkompetent er auch sein mag, beißen werde."

„Ähm, ja… äh", stotterte Harry mit einem Schlucken. „Es… ist nur so, dass – äh – wir noch keinem Vampir begegnet sind. Bei dem es so offensichtlich war, zumindest, meine ich."

Snape zog nur mit einem eisigen Gesichtsausdruck eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine räusperte sich, während Ron und Harry nervöse Blicke tauschten. „Also, was wollen die Schattenvölker von ihnen, Sir?"

Schwarze Augen starrten die Jugendlichen an. Ein Stirnrunzeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Dann drückte er wieder zwei Finger an die Schläfe. „Das werden wir morgen noch bald genug erfahren", schnappte der Slytherin kurz angebunden. „Genug für heute. Gehen sie schlafen."

Die kleine Gruppe erhob sich und die Schüler wünschten sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht, obwohl sie wohl insgeheim zweifelten, dass sie auch nur ein Auge würden zutun können. Snape warf ihnen nur ein paar unleidige Blicke zu.

„Eines noch", setzte der Halbvampir noch einmal an, „sollten ihre Räume Fenster haben, dann halten sie sie geschlossen."

Nach dieser letzten, nicht sonderlich beruhigenden Anweisung zogen sich die Schüler in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer zurück. Obwohl – ‚Zimmer' war ein viel zu nichtssagender Ausdruck. Die Räume die sie betraten, waren luxuriöse Schlafgemächer mit riesigen Himmelbetten, dickem Teppich und feinen Gobelins. Neben dem Bett waren noch andere Möbelstücke zu finden, die alle aus edlem Holz gefertigt, poliert und mit exquisiten Schnitzereien verziert waren. Zusätzlich führte eine weitere Tür in ein angrenzendes, privates Badezimmer. Alles in allem wunderte sich Harry etwas über den Platz, den jedes der Gemächer einnahm, doch entschied er, dass der Wirt die Fähigkeiten besaß, den Raum etwas zu verbiegen. In keinem der Räume der vier Schüler war auch nur ein Fenster zu finden.

Die vier Schüler zogen sich aus, krochen unter ihre Schlafdecken und waren trotz all der Aufregung an diesem Tag schnell eingeschlafen. Der erste Gedanke, den Harry am nächsten Morgen hatte – noch ehe er die Augen öffnete – war, dass er einen wirklich durchgeknallten Traum gehabt hatte. Halbvampire, Schatten von London und Rinnocs… da würde Ron was zu lachen haben, wenn er es ihm erzählte --- Harry hatte die Augen aufgemacht und blinzelte verwundert im Zimmer umher. Dann fuhr er erschreckt hoch. Von wegen Traum! Das war alles tatsächlich passiert! Schnell schmiss er sich in seine Kleidung und riss die Eingangstür zu seinem Schlafgemach auf.

Im Salon stellte der Schüler fest, dass außer ihm noch Snape schon wach war. Der Lehrer saß am angerichteten Frühstückstisch und warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", grüßte der junge Zauberer, da er sich dachte, dass es bei Snape besser war, höflich zu bleiben.

„Ja, ja, Potter", schnarrte dieser nur. „Holen sie die anderen drei aus ihren Betten. Wir brechen nach dem Frühstück auf."

Ohne lange zu zögern tat Harry, was der Slytherin ihm aufgetragen hatte und schon bald stolperten die übrigen drei mehr (Hermine) oder weniger (Ron) wach aus ihren Räumen. Das Frühstück war eine ziemlich stille Angelegenheit. Die vier Gryffindor dachten alle darüber nach, was sie wohl erwartete, wenn sie diese Suite verließen. Was wohl die Schatten von Snape verlangen würden? Jedoch wollte es keiner der Jugendlichen wagen, Snape darauf anzusprechen, denn, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, war er in einer miserablen Laune. Was auch immer geschehen würde musste Snape wirklich nervös machen, wenn er die Schüler in Ruhe ließ.

Nach einer ewig langen Viertelstunde hob der Tränkemeister seine Augen und starrte die vier Gryffindor an.

„Fertig?", schnappte er kurz angebunden.

Eilig nickende Köpfe waren die Antwort.

„Gut, gehen wir."

Mit nervösen Seitenblicken legten die vier Freunde ihre Umhänge an und kamen zögernd zu ihrem Lehrer, der an der Ausgangstür wartete.

„Kommen sie", sagte Snape. „Noch einmal: keine Zauberstäbe. Und halten sie ihre Klappe, wenn die Mitglieder des Rates auftauchen sollten."

Dicht gedrängt verließen die Schüler hinter Snape die Suite und hasteten dem mit langen Schritten den Gang entlang eilenden Lehrer hinterher. Kurz vor der Treppe, die in die große Schankstube führte, warf Harry noch einen Blick zurück zu der Suite, die sie gerade verlassen hatten. Ohne große Überraschung bemerkte der junge Zauberer, wie die Tür mit der schäbigen Holzwand verschmolz, bis sie vollständig verschwunden war.

Der Schankraum war jetzt so früh am Morgen nur spärlich besetzt. Jason, der Wirt stand, ein Glas polierend hinter der Theke und nickte seinem halbvampirischen Gast mit einem zahnigen Grinsen grüßend zu. Ein knappes Nicken Snapes war die Antwort.

Nur wenige Momente später eilte ein schmächtiges, flinkes Wesen zum ‚Krug' hinaus. Obwohl es aufrecht ging und einfache, geflickte Kleidung trug, besaß es einen Rattenkopf, mit fachen, funkelnden Knopfaugen und Hände, die eher an Pfoten erinnerten. Ein Rattenmensch. Die Tür fiel hinter der kaum eineinhalb Meter großen Kreatur zu, nur um wenige Momente später wieder aufgestoßen zu werden.

Das Ding, das hereinkam schien jeder Beschreibung zu spotten. Es war gut und gerne drei Meter hoch und hatte lange, stämmige Säulenbeine, dessen Füße zu fehlen schienen. Aus dem Rumpf, der breiter als hoch war, sprossen vier Arme, von denen zwei aus der Brustmitte und dem Rücken kamen. Diese Arme hatten neben den überdimensionierten, dreifingrigen Händen noch je ein Gelenk zu viel.

Am Rücken befand sich noch ein fedriges Flügelpaar, das von einem schmutzigen Grau war, aber so klein war, dass es wie Spielzeugflügel wirkten und nicht im Entferntesten die Möglichkeit hatten, diesen Körper vom Boden zu lösen. Der Kopf jedoch war das wohl groteskeste an diesem Wesen. Ein ungeschlachter, verbeulter Kopf fügte sich ohne hals direkt an den Rumpf an. Die Haut war von einem ledrigen Dunkelgrau und so faltig und zerklüftet wie ein Schiefergebirge. Hier und da sprossen ein paar weißliche Borstenhaare, die sich auch als Büschel aus den Ohrenspitzen zeigten, welche sich bis über den Schädel hochzogen. Im Gesicht fand sich statt Mund und Nase ein dicker, runzliger Rüssel, der wohl bis zu den Knien reichte. Bei näherer Betrachtung zeigte sich, dass die Rüsselspitze in einen Mund umgeformt war und darüber zwei Nasenlöcher zuckten. Gekleidet war das Ding in einen reinweißen Leinenanzug, der scheinbar extra für diese Kreatur geschneidert worden war.

Während die vier Schüler ungläubig starrten – diesmal hatte auch Neville keine Ahnung, was das für ein Wesen war – rollte es mit den farbwechselnden, glühenden Augen und hob den Rüssel.

„Severus Snape", donnerte es mit tiefer, rollender Stimme. „Der Rat der Schattenvölker fordert hiermit deine sofortige Anwesenheit im Kreis der Versammlung. Deine Schutzbefohlenen mögen dich begleiten, wenn du das wünschst. Während der Versammlung und dem anschließenden Rückweg wird der Friedensbefehl ausgerufen und jeder hart bestraft, der einem anderen Leid zufügt. Wirst du mir folgen?"

„Wir werden dir folgen, Rell", antwortete Snape bedächtig, mit tiefem Stirnrunzeln.

„Dann kommt hier entlang." Rell gestikulierte mit seinen Knickarmen aus der Schankstube hinaus.

„Rell?", kam es von Ron, völlig baff. „_Das_ soll Rell sein?"

Snape warf dem Weasley einen sengenden Blick zu. „Rell ist ein Rinnoc und damit ein Gestaltwandler. Haben sie das etwa schon wieder vergessen?"

„Aber… aber was soll _das_ denn darstellen?", stammelte Neville entgeistert.

„Ein Redefant", schnappte Snape. „Und jetzt halten sie ihre Klappe!"

Die vier Schüler folgten dem Tränkemeister aus dem Gasthaus ‚Zum ehernen Krug' hinaus in die seltsam helle Düsterkeit des Morgens. Snape ließ seinen Blick schweifen, studierte kurz ihre Umgebung. Rell stand mehrere Meter rechts von ihnen und schaute Snape auffordernd an. In kleinen Grüppchen lungerten einige Bewohner der Schatten vor dem Gasthaus herum und spähten neugierig und mehr oder weniger auffällig zu dem Zauberer und den Schülern hinüber, während sie leise miteinander flüsterten.

Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und betrachtete das Gasthaus, das sie gerade verlassen hatten. Es war ein mittelgroßes Gebäude und schien recht alt zu sein. Hier und dort war noch zu erkennen, dass da vor längerer Zeit etwas repariert worden war. Der Krug, der als Aushängeschild diente, war rußgeschwärzt und hing an einer ebensolchen Kette.

Die meisten anderen Gebäude waren in einem wesentlich schlechteren Zustand. Hier und dort standen bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannte Ruinen in denen Büsche und Bäume wuchsen. Manch ein Haus hatte den Angriff der Auroren unbeschadet überstanden, oder waren neu errichtet worden. In andere Mauern waren riesige Löcher gerissen worden, die notdürftig mit Brettern oder Stoffplanen gestopft waren. Über dem ganzen Bezirk lag eine greifbare Atmosphäre des Verfalls. Doch was noch mehr ins Auge fiel, war die Exotik, die auch einen Zauberer in Erstaunen versetzte. An einer Stelle erhob sich ein Baumhaus aus einer der vielen Ruinen, welches vollständig aus einem Baum gewachsen war. Starke Äste bildeten eine sich um den Stamm nach oben windende Treppe, die in die Krone führte, wo sich das Haus aus Ästen, Zweigen und Blättern formte. Alles war aus lebenden Pflanzen, doch trotz seiner erstaunlichen Schönheit war nichts davon nur Schmuck oder Verzierung. Hinter jeder Form, jeder Windung zeigte sich ein klarer, zweckmäßiger Verstand, der kalt und logisch vorging.

Hier und dort kam ein Zelt in Sicht, doch es waren nicht die menschlichen Campingzelte der Muggel oder der Zauberer, sondern sie bestanden aus Leder, Fellen und groben Stoffplanen, die über und über mit Trophäen, Waffen und Schädel geschmückt waren. Manche waren groß wie ein Haus, andere wiederum waren winzig. Eines war so von Schädeln behangen, dass man das Leder darunter nur noch an wenigen Stellen erkennen konnte. Ein anderes war in rostroter Farbe, die Harry erst erkannte, als er eine Trolloc- Frau einen dampfenden Kessel über eine der Zeltseiten schütten sah. Der Geruch war unverwechselbar: Blut.

Bald jedoch erreichte die Gruppe um Snape und Rell einen Bereich des Schattenbezirks, der sich urplötzlich absenkte und eine nahezu kreisrunde, perfekte Schale bildete. Es war wie ein kreisrundes Amphitheater ausgebaut und die Ränge waren bis auf eine drei Meter breite Schneise, die in das Zentrum dieses Versammlungsplatzes führte, voll besetzt. Das Zentrum dagegen war eine runde Fläche von etwa einem Durchmesser von dreißig bis vierzig Metern und nur von wenigen Personen besetzt. In regelmäßigem Abstand fanden sich sieben steinerne, rohe Felsenthrone, von denen einer noch unbesetzt war. Auf jedem der anderen Throne saß ein Wesen, und mindestens ein weiteres von der gleichen Art stand, hockte oder kniete daneben.

Als Rell die Gäste in den Ring der Versammlung hinunter führte, wurde die lärmende Menge langsam leiser und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Neuankömmlinge. Snape schritt sehr aufrecht gehalten die Stufen hinunter, während sich die Jugendlichen ängstlich aneinander drängten. Mit krampfhaftem Schlucken folgte Harry dem Lehrer, zog die anderen mit sich, bis sie die Mitte betraten.

Es herrschte eine angespannte, aufgeladene Stille, die bei der Masse an versammelten Wesen erdrückend wirkte. Rell trat zu dem bis jetzt freien Thron, wartete einen kurzen Augenblick und ging dann bis zum Zentrum des Versammlungsrundes. „Ich bin Rell von den Rinnoc. Im Auftrag des Rates habe ich dem Halbvampir Severus Snape den Ruf des Rates überbracht und ihn hierher geführt. Als Sprecher des Rates erkläre ich hiermit die Versammlung für eröffnet!" Rell drehte sich um und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück. „Wer will als erstes sprechen?"

Ein schlankes, hochgewachsenes Wesen mit schwarzer, kahler Haut sprang von seinem Thron auf und schritt in den mittleren Kreis. Es trug eine hellgraue Kutte, die schmucklos bis zum Boden reichte. Spitze Ohren und helle, blasse Augen stachen aus dem sonst unauffälligen Gesicht heraus.

„Meister Airou von den Dunkelelfen hat das Wort!", verkündete Rell mit dröhnender Stimme.

Airou blickte mit kalten Augen zu Snape und den Schülern hinüber. „Severus Snape. Du bist hierher in die Schatten zurückgekehrt, obwohl dir das von einem Mitglied des Rates ausdrücklich untersagt wurde", sagte er mit emotionsloser Stimme. „Du weißt, welche Strafe darauf steht, einer Anordnung des Rates zuwider zu handeln. Der Tod. Doch du hast es trotzdem gewagt. Weshalb?"

Lautes Murmeln ging durch den Rund der versammelten Wesen und auch die anderen Mitglieder des Rates flüsterten mit ihren Begleitern. Snape ließ seinen Blick schweifen, während das Raunen langsam abebbte. Offensichtlich hatten die Schatten etwas anderes erwartet, als eine Anklage. Der Tränkemeister trat ein paar Schritte vor.

„Der Grund dafür, dass ich den Bereich der Schatten betrat, war mein Versprechen, dass ich meine Schutzbefohlenen", er wies mit einer Hand zu den vier Jugendlichen, die sich nervös umschauten, „um jeden Preis beschützen werde. Der einzige Ausweg, der mir gestern übrig blieb, war der Gang in die Schatten."

Dieses Mal erklang ein lauteres Raunen, während die sieben Anführer gelangweilt oder interessiert zu Snape hinüber schauten.

„Trotzdem bleibt die Tatsache bestehen, dass du die Anordnung des ehrenwerten Tirkamdelomyanths, des obersten Schamanen und Häuptling der Trollocs verweigert hast!", warf der Dunkelelf mit kalter Zielstrebigkeit ein. „Auch ein Wort, das du jemandem gegeben hast, entbindet dich nicht davon."

Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte um Snapes Lippen. „Das stimmt. Es ist wahr, dass ich gegen diese Anweisung Myanths gehandelt habe. Und zwar mehr als einmal."

Lautes, entrüstetes Raunen und erregtes Geflüster brach auf den Rängen aus. „Du gibst es sogar zu!", rief Airou entrüstet in den Lärm hinein. „Unverschämtheit! Das wirst du noch bereuen! Ein Edikt des Schattenrates…"

„Es gibt kein Edikt des Rates, das mir verbietet die Schatten zu betreten!", brüllte Snape dazwischen, schnitt dem Dunkelelf das Wort ab und brachte die Zuschauer zum Verstummen. „Die Anweisung Myanths wurde niemals ratifiziert! Also ist es nicht die Angelegenheit des Rates über diesen Verstoß zu richten."

Lautes, keckerndes Lachen von einem anderen Anführer antwortete darauf. Es war ein Satyar, der sich auf seinen Thron lümmelte. Wie alle Satyare war er nicht besonders groß, hatte Bocksbeine und aus seinem wilden Schopf ragten zwei kleine Hörner, die aus seiner Stirn sprossen. Seine Haar- und Fellfarbe war feuerrot und nach der Tradition der Satyare war er unbekleidet. Er hielt eine Panflöte in der hand, die er geistesabwesend betastete.

„Da hat er Recht, Airou. Es ist Myanths Angelegenheit. Er muss also Entscheiden, was mit Snape gemacht wird. Na?"

Etwas wie Ärger zuckte über das Gesicht des Dunkelelfen. „Das ist wahr, Darizz. Möge Tirkamdelomyanth entscheiden." Er drehte sich um und schritt zu seinen Platz zurück.

Aller Augen richteten sich auf den alten Trolloc, der Snape nachdenklich betrachtete. Myanth, oder Tirkamdelomyanth, wie sein vollständiger Name lautete, war ein alter Trolloc mit dem Körper eines alt gewordenen Kriegers, auf dessen Schultern das Haupt eines Wildschweins ruhte. Eine lange, weiße Mähne wallte zottelig den Rüchen hinab, von Perlen, Federn und Talismanen geschmückt. Er trug nur eine Hose aus feinstem Leder und einen Umhang aus Bärenfell. Als er sich aufrichtete konnte man die beeindruckende Gestalt erst richtig erkennen. Myanth warf den Umhang nach hinten und zeigte seinen von stoppeligem, grauem Fell bedeckten Oberkörper. Mit leichtem Hinken schritt er in die Mitte, während an seinem Gürtel verschiedene Beutel, Geräte und Talismane mitschwangen. Im Zentrum angekommen blickte er zu der respektvoll schweigenden Menge hinauf.

„Es war die Nacht des blutigen Mondes, als ich Severus Snape aus unserer Heimat verbannte. Wie jeder Schatten fühlte ich Zorn und Hass auf jene, die uns verrieten, war von Trauer und Schmerz über den Verlust unserer Geschwister erfüllt. Und ich war enttäuscht, bitter enttäuscht, da ich die Hoffnung gehegt hatte, dass Severus am Tag des Verrats auf unserer Seite kämpfen würde."

Er schwieg, während ein trauriges Murmelnd durch die Ränge lief. Harry sah sich verstohlen um und erkannte, dass Myanth trotz seines Alters von den Schatten immer noch hoch geschätzt wurde. Er konnte sie zweifellos ohne große Mühe zu allem bewegen. Wenn dieser sich gegen Snape stellte, waren sie alle schon so gut wie tot.

„Ich glaubte", hub Myanth wieder an, „dass Severus uns ebenso verraten hatte, wie der Seelenlose und seine menschlichen Anhänger. Ich glaubte aus dessen ehrloser Haltung zu erkennen, dass die Zauberer, die Menschen unsere Feinde sind, waren und immer sein werden." Traurig schüttelte er seine weiße Haarmähne. Ein wütendes Flüstern erhob sich und erfüllte den Versammlungsplatz. Gefahr wurde spürbar und die vier Jugendlichen schauten nervös zu ihrem Lehrer, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sie nicht erkennen konnten, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand.

„Doch, vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt." Myanth hob den Kopf und schaute die Anführer einzeln an. „Severus wurde ebenso wie wir vom Seelenlosen verraten und als er das erkannt hatte, zog er sofort daraus die Konsequenz. Die Menschen sind nicht alle so verräterisch wie der Schlangenzüngige, doch sie kennen uns nicht. Sie fürchten und meiden uns und die einzigen, die wir kennen ist der niederste Abschaum. Jedoch, vielleicht können wir ehrenwerte Menschen finden, die es wert sind, dass wir uns Seite an Seite mit ihnen gegen den Dunklen stellen!"

Jetzt erhob sich ein aufgeregtes, verhalten begeistertes Wispern und schallte durch die Senke. Dann hob Myanth eine Hand und Stille trat wieder ein.

„Hört nun meine Entscheidung: Aufgrund dieses Irrtums und meiner Hoffnung ziehe ich den Befehl der Verbannung zurück. Durch die letzten 15 Jahre wurde diesem Befehl Genüge getan." Jetzt sah er zu Snape hinüber. „Dir steht es ab heute frei in die Schatten zurückzukehren, wann immer du willst, Severus. Mein Wort wird dich nicht mehr daran hindern."

Schweigend verbeugte sich der Halbvampir und der Trolloc nickte ihm bedächtig zu. Danach drehte er sich um und kehrte zu seinem Thron zurück, wo ihm der andere Trolloc wieder den Bärenfellumhang umlegte.

Rell erhob sich und stapfte ein paar Schritte vor.

„Schön, dass das jetzt abgehakt ist. Wie wäre es, wenn wir endlich auf den Punkt kommen, weshalb diese Versammlung einberufen wurde? Wer will sprechen?"

Einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, doch dann sprang die katzenartige Herrin der Fayamis auf und stolzierte mit geschmeidigen Schritten in die Mitte. „Wenn es kein anderer machen will, dann übernehme ich das." Die Fayami war ein Wesen, das so aussah, als ob sie halb Mensch und halb Katze war. Sie ging aufrecht auf zwei Beinen, die den Hinterläufen einer Katze ähnelten und war fast so groß wie ein Mensch. Ein langer, buschiger Schweif schwang hinter ihr hin und her. Sie war am ganzen Körper mit einem seidigen, rotgoldenen Fell bedeckt, das nur am Kopf eine dunkle Zeichnung aufwies. Arme und Oberkörper ähnelten denen einer menschlichen Frau, waren jedoch feingliedriger gebaut. Der Kopf der Fayami wurde von zwei großen, beweglichen Katzenohren dominiert, sie besaß grüne, klare, geschlitzte Katzenaugen. Unter einem feinen Näschen zeigte sich eine gespaltene Oberlippe, aus der lange, zitternde Schnurrhaare sprossen. Als Kleidung trug sie ein ärmelloses, reich besticktes Hemd, das eng anlag und ebenso enge, verzierte Kniebundhosen.

„Herrin Sirtanis von den Fayami", sagte Rell, „ich erteile dir das Wort."

„Wir alle wissen doch warum wir hier sind!", rief die Fayami, während sie geschmeidig hin und her schritt. „Warum sollten wir noch lange drum herum reden? Der Seelenlose ist zurück! Er hat sich einen neuen Körper geschaffen und will sich wieder zum Herrscher aufschwingen! Ich sage, das können wir nicht zulassen! Er hat uns verraten und unsere Geschwister in den Tod getrieben! Ihre Seelen dürsten nach Rache!"

Sie stieß ein wildes Fauchen aus, in das etliche andere Fayami einfielen, die in den Rängen saßen und auch andere Schattenwesen stimmten mit ein. Sirtanis fuhr herum und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm zu Snape. „Und dafür brauchen wir dich, Severus. Du musst uns sagen, was er plant und wo wir zuschlagen können! Du musst uns Orte verschaffen, an denen wir uns verstecken und abwarten können! Du musst uns Verbündete verschaffen, die unseren Rücken decken! Dann endlich können wir unsere Rache üben!"

Lauter, blutrünstiger Jubel brach aus, als die Schatten ihre Zustimmung und Kampfbereitschaft hinausbrüllten.

„Warum sollte ich!", brüllte Snape aufgebracht und schritt wütend in den zentralen Kreis zu Sirtanis hinein. „Ihr habt mir zehn Jahre lang verweigert die Schatten zu betreten, wegen etwas, an dem ich keine Schuld hatte! Ihr habt mich vertrieben wegen meines menschlichen Erbes! Ich schulde euch nichts, rein gar nichts!"

Sirtanis fauchte wütend und hieb mit einer Krallenhand nach Snape, der ihrem Angriff auswich, sie am Handgelenk packte und zurück stieß. Drohend bleckte auch ehr die Zähne. Die Fayami wich ein Stück zurück.

Als Snape sich drehte, um jedem der anderen Anführer einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen, erkannten die vier Jugendlichen, dass Snape sich in seine Vampirgestalt verwandelt hatte. Seine Augen glühten in unheimlichem, silbernem Licht.

„Und jetzt kommt ihr zu mir gekrochen und verlangt, ich solle euch den Eidbrecher auf dem Silbertablett servieren?! Wer sagt mir denn, dass ihr nicht wieder in eurer selbstgerechten Arroganz mir die Schuld gebt, wenn wieder etwas schief läuft? Wer sagt mir, dass ihr mich nicht wieder stehen lasst, wenn euch die Umstände nicht passen?"

Auf Snapes Ausbruch folgte ein ohrenbetäubendes Wutgeschrei aus dutzenden, hunderten Kehlen. Trollocs, Fayamis, Rattenmenschen und etliche andere Wesen sprangen aus ihren Sitzen auf und drohten mit wütenden Gesten in die Richtung des Halbvampirs. Die vier Schüler drängten sich dicht aneinander, ängstlich und nervös in die Richtung ihres Lehrers starrend. Der jedoch schaute nur verächtlich in die Runde, während Sirtanis nur wenige Meter entfernt mit zu Klauen gekrümmten Händen und peitschendem Schweif lauerte, kurz davor wieder anzugreifen.

„Ruhe!", überbrüllte nach einiger Zeit eine schrille Stimme den Lärm und zwang die brüllende, kreischende Masse zum Schweigen. Als der letzte, schreckliche Laut verklungen war, richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die Sprecherin der Faune, die die Flügelarme beschwichtigend erhoben hatte.

Die Faundame hatte einen entfernt menschenähnlichen Körperbau, da sie, ebenso wie die meisten anderen Schattenwesen, aufrecht ging. Die Beine, die in riesigen Vogelklauen ausliefen, hatten zwar weibliche Formen, waren aber größtenteils mit Gefieder bedeckt. Auch Oberkörper, Kopf und Arme verschwanden unter schimmernden, graublauen Federn. Nur Brust und Bauch waren von einem silbernen, edelsteinbesetzten Bustier bedeckt. Ihr Kopfschmuck, der sich wie die Haube eines Kiebitz sträubte, war aufgestellt und ihre Schwanzfedern gespreizt. Statt Mund und Nase schloss sich ein gebogener Adlerschnabel an. Die Arme waren mit den Flügeln verschmolzen, so dass sich vom kleinen Finger aus lange Schwungfedern nach unten zogen, während die übrigen vier Finger bis auf die Krallen menschlich wirkten.

Mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste blickte sie sich um und langsam senkten sich auch ihre gesträubten Federn wieder. Als die Menge sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, begann sie mit singender Stimme zu sprechen. „Ich kann Severus verstehen. Wenn er unsere Wünsche erfüllt, geht er ein noch größeres Risiko ein als bisher. Es ist nur verständlich, dass er einen Beweis einfordert."

„Lächerlich!", rief eine heisere Stimme dazwischen. „Wieso sollten wir einem Halbmensch etwas beweisen müssen? Wir sind die Schatten, oder hast du das etwa vergessen, Lyra?"

„Ich habe nichts vergessen, Kreck Rattenkönig. Auch nicht, dass es immer unser unbeugsamer Stolz war, der es verhinderte, dass wir eine fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit mit den Menschen erreichen. Schon jetzt haben wir kaum noch Kontakt mit den anderen Schattenbezirken in anderen Städten, da wir uns abschotten. Dies hier ist die beste Chance uns aus dieser Isolation zu befreien und gleichzeitig auf unsere Rache hinzusteuern. Wenn wir dabei unseren Stolz etwas beugen müssen, dann soll es so sein."

Ein grimmiges Zischen untermalte Krecks nächste Worte. „Wenn wir wirklich einen Beweis für unsere Ernsthaftigkeit bringen müssen, ist das eine Demütigung, die wir nicht hinnehmen können! Wir können ebenso gut alleine handeln, wir brauchen die Menschen nicht!"

„Genau diese Kurzsichtigkeit kann uns einmal zum Verhängnis werden!", konterte Lyra. „Ohne Severus' Hilfe kommen wir so gut wie nicht an die nötigen Informationen heran. Wir würden nur blind umherstolpern oder gar in eine Falle geraten. Unsere Rache bekommen wir ohne die Menschen nicht!"

„Und es kommt noch besser", warf Snape sarkastisch ein. „Es liegt nicht an mir zu entscheiden, ob ihr mit den Zauberern gegen den Eidbrecher ziehen werdet. Das obliegt Dumbledore. Bringt mir meinen Beweis und ich werde ihm von eurem Angebot erzählen. Wenn nicht…", er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, währen er die Reaktionen der sieben Ratsmitglieder beobachtete.

Sirtanis hatte ihre Fäuste geballt und starrte ins Leere, während ihre Schwanzspitze unruhig hin und her zuckte. Myanth senkte den Kopf und blickte zu Boden. Lyra fächerte ihre Schwingen auf und faltete sie nervös wieder zusammen. Airou runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte in seinem Thron gelehnt die Arme. Rell beobachtete alles interessiert, während Kreck sich laut ereiferte. Doch der Satyar Darizz lümmelte sich nur tiefer in seinen Sitz.

„Es kommt doch nur darauf an, was er verlangt, Leute. Alles andere spielt doch kaum eine Rolle, also lasst ihn erst mal reden. Danach entscheiden wir, okay?"

„Ich stimme Darizz zu", sagte Myanth. „Wenn wir gegen den Seelenlosen vorgehen wollen, ist Severus unsere beste Chance."

„Na schön, rede Snape", sagte Airou knapp, während er missbilligend zu Kreck hinüber funkelte, der sich immer noch in wilden Schimpfereien erging. Sirtanis nickte knapp und stolzierte zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Snape blickte zu Rell hinüber, der mit einem seiner Knickarme eine Bewegung machte, die wohl auffordernd gemeint war.

„Ich habe die halbe Nacht darüber nachgedacht, was ich von euch verlangen könnte, das den Schatten und den Zauberern gleichermaßen etwas bedeuten würde. Dabei ist mir nur eine Möglichkeit eingefallen." Der Halbvampir ließ seinen Blick schweifen über die Anführer und die zuschauenden Schatten, die ihn alle mit ungeduldiger Erwartung beobachteten. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ich verlange von euch als Beweis eurer Ernsthaftigkeit, dass ihr Sirius Black aus dem Reich der Toten zurück holt und unversehrt zu Direktor Albus Dumbledore bringt!"

Auf diese Worte brach ein wahrer Entrüstungssturm los.

„Unmöglich! Unmöglich!", schrie Kreck aufgebracht.

„Man kann keinen Toten wieder lebendig machen, das weiß doch jedes Kind!", argumentierte Airou.

Sirtanis fauchte und spuckte nur wortlos, während Darizz keckernd lachte. Myanth starrte Snape mit ungläubigem Entsetzen an, während Lyra ihren Kopfschmuck aufstellte.

Die auf den Rängen tobten.

Rell jedoch starrte Snape stirnrunzelnd an, der mit ruhiger Miene zu dem Rinnoc schaute und abwartete, bis die Entrüstung wieder abklang. Auch die vier Jugendlichen glotzten ihren Lehrer an, als ob sie fürchteten, er hätte den Verstand verloren. Tot war tot und nicht zu ändern, auch mit der stärksten Magie nicht… oder? Snapes Haltung schien etwas anderes zu sagen.

Nur langsam wurde es wieder ruhiger. Die Fangzähne des Halbvampirs blitzten in kurzem Grinsen auf.

„Sirius Black verließ vor ein paar Monaten das Reich der Lebenden. Doch nicht einfach so. Nicht durch einen Fluch oder eine andere Waffe, auch nicht durch einen Unfall oder eine Krankheit. Nein, er betrat das Reich des Todes durch den Schleier."

Rells Kopf ruckte hoch, der Rüssel zuckte. „Der Schleier unter dem Ministerium in der Kammer des Todes? Dort ist Black hindurch gegangen?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Für einen Rinnoc ist es also möglich, diesen Sirius Black zurückzuholen?", fragte Airou lauernd.

„Ja", nickte Rell zögernd, während seine Augen ein blasses gelbgrün annahmen.

„Jemanden zu retten, gar zurückzuholen geht gegen die Natur eines Rinnocs!", fuhr Kreck dazwischen. „Das kannst du nicht von Rell verlangen!"

„Rell ist nicht irgendein Rinnoc, das wisst ihr ganz genau. Ihr wisst, was es Rell kostet, etwas derartige zu tun und Blacks Leben würde Dumbledore viel bedeuten. Es ist das einzige, das ich verlangen kann, das wirklich etwa ausdrückt. Also, erfüllt diese Bedingung, oder ich sage dem Direktor, dass ihr ein unzuverlässiges Pack seid."

Leise Unruhe kam auf, als Snape zum Ende kam. Rell senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Die übrigen Anführer schauten gebannt zu dem Rinnoc hinüber. Wie würde Rell entscheiden? Würde er sich überwinden und einen Menschen aus dem Totenreich zurückholen, oder die Zusammenarbeit platzen lassen? Was war ihm wichtiger? Seine eigene, wie auch immer geartete Gefühlswelt, oder die Rache an Voldemort und seinen Todessern?

Schließlich öffnete Rell die glühenden Augen wieder, die blau und rot flackerten. „Du bist ein harter Mann, Severus. Aber das kann ich respektieren. Nun gut, ich werde dir Sirius Black zurückholen, so wie er hinüber gegangen ist und nicht anders. Aber dafür gibst du mir dein Wort, dass du verdammt noch mal dein Bestes gibst, um Albus Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten, klar?"

„Du hast mein Wort darauf", sagte Snape mit ernster Miene, während er seine vampirische Gestalt verlor und wieder in sein menschliches Aussehen glitt.

Lauter, erleichterter Jubel brach aus und die Wesen auf den Rängen sprangen vor Freude aus ihren Plätzen auf. Darizz lief jubelnd um seinen Sitz herum, immer wieder einen Salto schlagend, während der Dunkelelf nur kurz nickte. Sirtanis grinste breit und räkelte sich genüsslich. Lyra breitete ihre Schwingen aus und trillerte hocherfreut. Der Rattenkönig kratzte sich behaglich hinter den Ohren und als Snape Myanths Blick begegnete, neigte der alte Trolloc respektvoll den Kopf.

Ohne weiteres Brimborium löste Rell die Versammlung auf und die Schattenwesen begaben sich grüppchenweise in den Bezirk zurück um ihren Geschäften wieder nachzugehen. Von den Anführern kamen nur Lyra und Myanth zu Snape, Rell und den Schülern hinüber.

„Du hast dich sehr gut gehalten", meinte Myanth mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dir gelingt, diese Forderung durchzudrücken."

„Danke, Myanth", erwiderte der Slytherin. „Aber ihr hättet bei einem derartigen Vorhaben auch nichts weniger erwarten sollen. Ihr müsst euch Dumbledore gegenüber erst beweisen."

„Das ist wahr", meinte Lyra mit klingendem Timbre, „doch hoffe ich, dass auch ihr uns nicht enttäuschen werdet." In ihren Augen zeigte sich ein stählernes Glimmern.

Rell seufzte theatralisch und begann seine Gestalt zu verändern. Er schrumpfte, wurde kleiner und schlanker, bis er schließlich wieder in seiner Mädchen-Gestalt vor ihnen stand.

Der Spion Dumbledores blickte zu ihm hinunter. „Rell, warte bitte drei Tage, bis du ins Ministerium gehst, um Black zurückzuholen. Ich möchte dich zum Schleier begleiten."

Rell nickte ruckartig. „Ist gut. Triff mich zum Sonnenuntergang im Krug. Ich muss sowieso noch ein paar Sachen dafür organisieren."

„Gut", meinte Snape nur und wandte sich ab.

„Severus", sagte Lyra mit drängendem Unterton.

Er blickte zurück und sah zu Myanth hinüber. „Ich werde sobald wie möglich mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen. Ihr habt mein Wort."

„Schön, schön!", rief Rell hüpfend. „Kommt schon, ich begleite euch zum kleinen Seitentor!"

Das ‚kleine Seitentor' stellte sich als Durchgang heraus, der in die unmittelbare Nähe des magischen Tors zwischen Winkelgasse und Tropfendem Kessel war. Während die Schüler und Snape Rell durch die Schatten von London folgten, drängte sich Harry zu dem Tränkemeister vor. „Sir… Warum… warum Sirius?"

Der Slytherin warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Weil es ein guter Test ist. Ginge es nach mir persönlich, könnte Black für immer hinter dem Schleier schmoren."

Die Ankunft der vier Jugendlichen und Snapes per Flohpulver löste in Hogwarts helle Aufregung aus, hatten doch alle geglaubt, sie wären den Todessern in die Hände gefallen. Schüler wie Lehrer strömten zusammen und erst nach einigem Chaos wurden die vier Freunde auf die Krankenstation verfrachtet, obwohl sie alle beteuerten, völlig unverletzt zu sein.

Zur gleichen Zeit fand sich Snape in Dumbledores Büro ein, der ihn schon erwartete. „Nun, Severus, was ist geschehen?"

„Ich denke, dass wir heute gute Verbündete gewonnen haben, Direktor", sagte der Halbvampir von Hogwarts.

* * *

Man kann sagen, dass ich die Rassen der Anführer aus verschiedenen anderen Werken genommen habe (also nicht nur Bücher), bis auf Rell natürlich. Die Trollocs habe ich ja schon aufgelöst, die stammen aus Robert Jordans 'Rad der Zeit'. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr ein bisschen herumrätseln und schauen, ob ihr draufkommt, ist aber nicht notwendig.

PS: ich denke, dass Darizz am einfachsten zu erraten ist...

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Thaia


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo, es geht weiter! Endlich mal wieder...

wie üblich, vielen vielen Dank an alle leser und reviewer. Ganz besonders an **Dax** :-).

So, jetzt lass ich euch in Ruhe lesen.

* * *

Kapitel 7

Der nächste Tag dämmerte schnell heran, obwohl Madame Pomfrey die vier Schüler nicht einen Schritt aus der Krankenstation hatte machen lassen und sie stattdessen eines äußerst gründlichen Gesamtcheck unterzogen hatte. Zu ihrem Verdruss waren die Proteste der vier Freunde auf taube Ohren gestoßen, was ihren Aufenthalt in der Krankenstation anging. Keiner der Jugendlichen um Harry hatte irgendwelche Verletzungen davongetragen, was die Krankenschwester erst glauben mochte, als sie auch den letzten der kleinen Gruppe von Kopf bis zum kleinen Zeh durchleuchtet hatte. Da es zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon weit nach Mitternacht war, beschloss die überbesorgte Heilerin, die vier Jugendlichen bis zum Morgen noch im Krankenflügel zu behalten.

So war es eine sichtlich erleichterte Gruppe, die von Professor McGonagall nach dem Frühstück abgeholt und zum Büro Dumbledores geführt wurde. Von den anderen Schülern war nicht viel zu sehen, da die meisten schon im Unterricht waren, worüber besonders Harry froh war. Er wusste nur zu genau, dass sie sich sonst durch eine Masse von gaffenden und plappernden Schülern hätten drängen müssen. So aber hatten sie die Gelegenheit, dich ungestört durch das Schloss zu bewegen.

Bald waren sie am Wasserspeier vor dem Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters angekommen. McGonagall hielt sich nicht lange auf und gab der Steinstatue mit klarer Stimme das Passwort: „Zitronenlutscher."

Gehorsam sprang der Wächter zur Seite und gab den Weg frei.

Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors drehte sich mit schwachem Stirnrunzeln um und schaute ihre vier Schützlinge über ihre Brille hinweg an. „Gehen sie hoch und warten sie im Büro. Der Direktor kommt gleich."

Harry, der ja schon öfter hier gewesen war, ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, doch offensichtlich waren die drei anderen nicht solche Besuche gewohnt. Unschlüssig blieben Ron, Hermine und Neville vor dem Durchgang stehen und sahen unsicher zu McGonagall.

Diese stützte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nun gehen sie schon. Das Büro des Direktors ist keine Drachenhöhle."

Das brachte die drei Gryffindors dazu, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Harry, der nach ein paar Stufen bemerkt hatte, dass ihm keiner gefolgt war, erschien und schüttelte unverständig den Kopf. „Wo bleibt ihr denn? Kommt schon."

Als sie die zentrale Stütze der Treppe zweimal umrundet hatten, sagte Neville: „Im Büro des Direktors warten? Da war ich noch nicht mal, als er da war."

Harry drehte sich um und grinste schief. „Keine Angst. Fawkes beißt nicht und die anderen Sachen auch nicht, wenn man sie nicht anfasst."

Nach ein paar weiteren Stufen kamen sie zu einer schweren Holztür, die Harry ohne Zögern öffnete. Während sie sich staunend, neugierig oder gelangweilt umsahen, kratzte sich Ron am Nacken. „Was glaubt ihr, will Dumbledore von uns?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Unseren Bericht natürlich, was denn sonst?"

Der rothaarige Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich doch auch, aber was ich meinte ist das: will er von uns wissen, ob es gut ist, sich mit den Schatten zu verbünden? Wartet er da auf unsere Einschätzung?"

„Gute Frage", gab Hermine langsam zu. Sie zupfte an ihrer Unterlippe.

Neville schaute sich mit großen Augen um.

„Das spielt doch kaum eine Rolle", kam Harrys Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes, wo der Schreibtisch des Direktors war und ebenso Fawkes' Sitzplatz. Der Jugendliche streichelte den Phönix, der seinen Kopf an dessen Hand schmiegte. „Es ist nicht unsere Entscheidung, ob Dumbledore ein Bündnis mit den Schattenvölkern eingeht oder nicht. Außerdem, wollt ihr dem Direktor etwas anderes sagen, als die Wahrheit, wenn er seine Entscheidung noch nicht gefällt hat?"

„Auch wieder wahr", meinte Ron langsam, dann ließ er sich in einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen und schaute seine Freunde erwartungsvoll an. „Aber was meint ihr? Schließt er wirklich einen Bund mit den Schatten?"

Hermine schaute Ron fragend an. „Warum sollte er nicht? Die Völker der Schatten wären wirklich mächtige Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Todesser und ihren Meister."

„Das stimmt schon, aber was wir gestern und vorgestern erlebt haben war für die Schatten wirklich zahm", warf Neville ein, während er Harry beobachtete, wie er Fawkes etwas zumurmelte. „Außerdem bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob tatsächlich alle Schatten mit dieser Zusammenarbeit einverstanden sind. Ted meinte mal, dass es auch Wesen gibt, die Menschen abgrundtief hassen." Er runzelte die Stirn, verwirrt, da Harry seinen neuen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und diesen immer noch leise murmelnd Fawkes hinhielt. Der Phönix knabberte daran und flötete ein Par Töne, die den ganzen Raum mit Ruhe und Wohlsein erfüllten.

„Meinst du, diese Sturköpfe machen uns dann Probleme?", fragte Ron alarmiert.

Während Neville noch mit den Schultern zuckte, kam von hinten eine andere Stimme. „Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Ronald." Der Direktor war unbemerkt von den Schülern ins Büro gekommen und zwinkerte sie mit freundlichem Lächeln an. „Die Antwort lautet: wahrscheinlich ja." Er kam durch das mit allerlei Kuriositäten voll gestopfte Büro und blieb neben Harry stehen. „Du zeigst Fawkes, was aus seiner Feder geworden ist, Harry?"

Der Jugendliche nickte. „Professor Snape sagte, dass er die Schwanzfeder von ihrem Phönix erbeten hat und da dachte ich, ich bedanke mich."

„Ah." Der Schulleiter drehte sich zu den drei anderen Schülern um und schaute Ron über den Brillenrand hinweg an. „Vielleicht sollte die Frage eher lauten: Werden die Probleme größer sein, als die Vorteile?"

Die vier Gryffindor schauten sich unschlüssig an.

Dumbledore jedoch winkte ab. „Darüber braucht ihr euch nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Bitte, erzählt mir, was gestern und vorgestern alles geschehen ist."

Der Bericht der vier Schüler und die Fragen des Schulleiters dauerten – trotz Snapes Vorarbeit am gestrigen Tag – mehrere Stunden und erst als es schon auf das Mittagsessen zuging, entließ sie Dumbledore. Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne große Besonderheiten. Die anderen Schüler löcherten die Vier über ihre Erlebnisse, doch da der Direktor sie gebeten hatte, nichts verlauten zu lassen, schwiegen sie.

Das einzig Bemerkenswerte war die Zaubertränkestunde an deren Ende Snape Harry zurück behielt. Mit einem beiläufigen Schnippen seines Zauberstabes ließ der Halbvampir die Tür hinter den anderen Schülern zufallen.

Ohne Umschweife kam Snape auf den Punkt. „Rell hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Er meint, es geht einfacher Black zurückzuholen, wenn er die wichtigsten Daten kennt. Geburts- und Sterbedatum, wenn möglich die genaue Uhrzeit und zusätzlich ein möglichst aktuelles Bild oder eine Haarsträhne."

Harry nickte etwas überrascht. „Okay…"

Snape fuhr fort. „Da ich nicht annehme, dass sie ständig ein Bild von Black mit sich herumtragen, bringen sie mir diese Sachen morgen Nachmittag in mein Büro, Potter."

„Natürlich, Sir", meinte Harry. „Wenn es Rell hilft…"

Der Tränkemeister zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nicht vergessen, Potter. Die Daten müssen so genau wie möglich sein. Und jetzt gehen sie."

Harry verzog sich schnell.

Nach dem Unterricht beschlossen die Freunde um Harry das schöne Wetter draußen zu genießen. Natürlich hatte das nichts damit zu tun, dass die anderen Schüler wieder mal ziemlich neugierig, aufdringlich und nervig waren. Sie wollten schlicht und einfach etwas allein sein, ungestört.

„Ich fass es echt nicht", sagte Neville, der sich der Gruppe angeschlossen hatte. „Ich meine, war es immer so, wenn was passiert ist, Harry?"

Harry der seine Freunde an einen ungestörten Platz am Rand des verbotenen Waldes geführt hatte, ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Er nickte. „Oh ja. Der Trick ist, sie einfach zu ignorieren, irgendwann hören sie von allein wieder auf."

„Ich werd's mir merken", meinte Neville.

Hermine zwirbelte ihren Zauberstab in den Fingern. „Habt ihr eure Zauberstäbe schon ausprobiert? Nicht nur gewöhnliche Zaubereien, sondern mächtigere Sachen?"

„Und wann, bitteschön, hätten wir das machen sollen?", raunzte Ron ungläubig. „Gestern, als wir von Madame Pomfrey in die Mangel genommen worden wurden? Oder während Zaubertränke? Oder in Dumbledores Büro?"

„Schon gut, schon gut", wehrte Hermine missgelaunt ab.

„Aber `Mine hat Recht", warf Harry ein. „Unsere Zauberstäbe funktionieren besser. „Wir sollten sie vielleicht mal austesten."

„Wenn du meinst. Wie fangen wir am Besten an?", sagte Ron von einem Holzstumpf aus.

Ehe jedoch einer der anderen drei antworten konnte, kam vom Waldrand ein Knistern und Rauschen von etwas sehr Großem, das sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz bahnte. Die vier Schüler sprangen auf und fuhren mit gezückten Zauberstäben zum Wald herum. Neville warf einen nervösen Blick zu Harry, Hermine und Ron, die alarmiert die Büsche beobachteten.

„Ist da jemand?", rief Harry misstrauisch.

Ein tiefes, rollendes Lachen erklang. Ein paar Momente verrannen; nichts geschah. Harry wechselte mit Ron und Hermine einen Blick, dann schaute er kurz zu Neville hinüber, ehe er wieder zum Waldrand spähte. „Wer ist da? Los, zeig dich!"

Wieder erklang dieses Lachen, dann sprach eine Stimme, klangvoll und klar. „Ihr seid also die vier Kinder, die Severus Snape halfen, die Schatten für sich zu gewinnen."

Nervöse Blicke wurden zwischen den Schülern gewechselt. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer oder was das war. Zaghaft trat Harry einen Schritt vor. „Wieso willst du das wissen? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Ein großer Schemen bewegte sich dort, von wo aus die Stimme kam. „Ich bin nur hier, um euch kennen zu lernen. Die Ereignisse in den Schatten von London haben mich neugierig gemacht. Ihr vier scheint nicht schlecht zu sein."

Harry machte zwei weitere, vorsichtige Schritte auf den Waldrand zu. Er wusste nur zu gut, was da im Wald an Gefahren lauerte. Das letzte, was er wollte, war von irgendeinem Monster verspeist zu werden, doch musste er wissen, was da aus dem Wald zu ihnen sprach.

„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Ich möchte nur reden." Mit lautem Rascheln und Prasseln trat eine gewaltige Gestalt in den Zwischenraum zwischen zwei Büschen.

Das erste, was zum Vorschein kam, war ein blasser, steinerner Löwenkopf, auf einem ebensolchen Körper und zwei riesige, ledrige Fledermausschwingen. Eine glitzernde Maserung zog sich über den marmornen Körper, die auf dem Rücken und den Flanken unter grünlich-schwarzem Moos verschwand. Das letzte, das sich anschloss, war ein Skorpionschwanz mit Stachel anstelle des gewöhnlichen Löwenschweifes.

Angesichts des verblüffenden Anblicks einer laufenden, sprechenden Statue wich Harry unwillkürlich zurück. „Was…", er spürte, wie er gegen Ron stieß. Er drehte den Kopf, um seinen Freund etwas zuflüstern zu können. „Was ist _das_?"

„Gargoyl", stieß Hermine knapp hervor. „Das ist ein Gargoyl."

Der geflügelte Steinlöwe drehte sich zur Seite, so dass die Schüler seine mächtigen Formen genauer erkennen konnten. Erwartungsvoll betrachtete er die Jugendlichen, die näher zusammenrückten.

„Wow", hauchte Neville. „Ein echter Gargoyl. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich je mal einen sehen würde."

Mit grollender Stimme sprach der Steinlöwe wieder. „Ihr könnt mich Moosflanke nennen, wenn ihr wollt." Er faltete die Schwingen auf und stellte sich in Pose. Beeindruckend, um das mindeste zu sagen. „Ihr könnt näher kommen. Ich tue euch nichts."

„Ähm, sei bitte nicht beleidigt, wenn wir das nicht tun, okay?", sagte Harry mit unsicherem Blick. „Zumindest jetzt noch nicht."

Moosflanke lachte. Er faltete die Schwingen und ließ sich zwischen zwei Büschen nieder. Lang ausgestreckt betrachtete der steinerne Löwe die vier Gryffindor. „Es ist schon gut so. Das zeigt, dass ihr vorsichtig und besonnen handelt."

Harry tauschte mit den anderen Dreien einen flüchtigen Blick, auch wenn er sich schon geschmeichelt fühlte. „Also, warum bist du hier, Moosflanke? Doch nicht nur um _uns_ kennen zu lernen, oder?"

Das merkwürdige Wesen neigte majestätisch den Kopf. „Aber doch. Ich bin nur euretwegen hier. In der letzten Zeit war ich nicht mehr in den Schatten Londons, deshalb habe ich euren Besuch und den Rat verpasst und somit es nicht geschafft eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Das wollte ich nachholen."

„Den Rat verpasst…?", wiederholte Neville so leise, dass ihn nur die anderen drei Gryffindor hörten.

Harry legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Heißt das, dass du daran teilgenommen hättest, wenn du dort gewesen wärst?"

Moosflanke räkelte sich, spannte seine Muskeln an und stellte auch den Skorpionsstachel auf. Dann streckte er sich wieder lang hin. „Ich bin der Erste der Gargoyls. Die anderen haben mich zu ihrem Anführer erkoren, also ist es meine Pflicht, die Gargoyls zu repräsentieren." Die sanft grollende Stimme rollte über den kleinen Flecken am Waldrand.

„Wenn du am Rat nicht teilgenommen hast, bist du dann mit der Entscheidung der anderen Ratsmitglieder zufrieden?", fragte Hermine über Harrys Schulter hinweg. „Ich meine, mit den Menschen zusammenzuarbeiten."

„Wird ein Schattenrat einberufen und eine Entscheidung gefällt, obwohl nicht alle Mitglieder des Rates anwesend sind, so wird eine vorläufige Entscheidung gefällt. Wenn das fehlende Mitglied wieder da ist, wird das Thema endgültig ratifiziert", erklärte Moosflanke langsam. Der Steinlöwe saß so still, wie eine Steinstatue. Nur sein Kopf bewegte sich. „Was die Entscheidung über ein mögliches Bündnis mit Menschen gegen den Schlangenzüngigen angeht, so kann ich euch sagen, dass sie einstimmig war."

„Cool", warf Ron breit grinsend ein.

„Wusstet ihr aber", begann der Steinlöwe wieder, „was eure Bedingung an die Schattenvölker den Schatten kostet?"

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte Harry nach.

„Erfüllt ein Mitglied des Rates eine Forderung, die an den ganzen Schattenrat gestellt wird, so hat dieses Mitglied das Recht, von den anderen Anführern einen oder auch mehrere Gefallen einzufordern. Je nachdem wie schwerwiegend diese Forderung ist." Starre, marmorne Augen blickten die Jugendlichen an. „Ihr müsst einen großen Eindruck hinterlassen haben, dass Rell die Bedingung ohne vorherige Rücksprache mit dem Rat annehmen konnte."

„Echt?" Neville machte große Augen.

„Aber natürlich", erwiderte Moosflanke ruhig. „Die Rettung eines Menschen vor dem Tod ist für einen Rinnoc ebenso… abartig wie für die meisten anderen Wesen Folter und Mord."

„Also kann Rell ziemlich viel von den anderen verlangen?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Sehr viel", bejahte der Gargoyl klar. „Ihr habt ein großes Zugeständnis errungen. Etwas derartiges geschieht nur sehr selten und bei äußerst wichtigen Entscheidungen."

„Was wird Rell denn von dir verlangen?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Der geflügelte Marmorlöwe mit Skorpionschwanz erhob sich geschmeidig. „Das wird sich zeigen." Er spähte in den Wald, Schwingen fest an den Körper gefaltet. „Es war eine angenehme Erfahrung, euch kennen zu lernen, doch ich fürchte, ich muss euch jetzt verlassen."

„Sehen wir dich wieder?" Harry betrachtete den Gargoyl interessiert.

„Ich hoffe es." Moosflanke schaute die vier Jugendlichen an und zeigte ein eindrucksvoll zahniges Grinsen. „Wenn ihr wieder mit mir sprechen möchtet, kommt hierher. Die nächsten Tage bleibe ich noch hier in diesem Wald." Der Gargoyl drehte sich um und mit leisem Knistern und Knacken verschwand er im tiefen Schatten der Bäume.

Zwei Tage später trat eine hohe, in einen schwarzen, wallenden Mantel gehüllte Gestalt durch eines der Tore in den Schattenbezirk von London und schritt zielstrebig durch die Gassen, bis der _‚Krug'_ in Sichtweite kam. Am Horizont versank eine eigentümlich neblig wirkende Sonne und der Mantelträger sah sich um. Es herrschte nur das übliche Getreibe. In einer der Ruinen spielte ein Haufen Kinder der verschiedensten Völker: Rattenmenschen, Trollocs, Fayami und sogar ein Satyar. In einer Gasse machte ein Naga mit zwei Rattenmenschen Geschäfte – zumindest den Gesten des sechsarmigen Echsenwesens nach zu schließen. Eine junge Trolloc-Frau führte einen alten, gebrechlichen Trolloc in eine Buschhütte, wohl zu einem Dunkelelfenheiler oder einem Schamanen. In einer weiteren Ruine standen zwei Schrate, ihre Arme zum Himmel gereckt, Sonne tankend, wie diese Waldwesen ja so viele Tage verbrachten. Ein Fayami huschte vorsichtig durch eine enge Gasse, lugte in diese und jene Ecke und verschwand bald den Weg hinab um eine Biegung, eine kleine Kiste an sich gepresst.

Niemand schenkte dem Mantelträger ungebührlich viel Aufmerksamkeit und so betrat er das schattige Innere des Gasthaus _‚Zum ehernen Krug'._Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, schob Snape die Kapuze zurück und ließ seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Noch waren nur wenige Tische besetzt, doch schon bald würde es hier brechend voll sein, wenn die Schattenvölker ihr Tagwerk beendet hatten – oder erst damit begannen. Er erspähte Rell in einer Nische mit einer weiteren Person an einem Tisch sitzen. Rasch durchquerte der Halbvampir den Schankraum und ließ sich an dem Tisch nieder, an dem der Rinnoc auf ihn wartete.

„Hallo, Rell", grüßte Snape seinen mädchenhaft wirkenden Gesprächspartner.

„Ah, Severus!", kicherte das Wesen mit farbig wirbelnden Augen. „Schön, dass du so pünktlich bist. Sehr gut! Ich habe alle Vorbereitungen getroffen und du? Hast du alles dabei?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte. „Das habe ich." Dann schweifte sein Blick zu der anderen Person. „Aber wer ist unser Freund hier?" Snape fand, dass ‚Person' schon übertrieben war. Was da saß, wirkte wie eine hell- bis mittelgraue Kutte, die von langsam wirbelndem Rauch gehalten wurde und nicht von einem Körper aus Fleisch und Blut. Auch das Gesicht war nicht etwa verdeckt oder unsichtbar, sondern schlicht nicht vorhanden. Eine Schale mit kugelförmigen Gebilden, die von etwas gefüllt waren, das ebenfalls nach Rauch aussah, stand vor dieser merkwürdigen Gestalt.

„Das ist Gaz, ein Nebelgeist", stellte Rell mit einer ausladenden, theatralischen Geste vor. „Er wird uns dabei helfen ins Ministerium zu gelangen, ohne eine Horde Auroren aufzuschrecken."

Jetzt schaute Snape noch interessierter. „Ein Nebelgeist sagst du? Ein Schattenmantel? Ich bin noch nie einem deiner Art begegnet, Gaz. Oder, vielleicht sollte ich sagen, dass mir noch keiner aufgefallen ist", fügte der Spion Dumbledores hinzu, als er an die Fähigkeiten dachte, die ein Nebelgeist haben sollte. Nahezu immateriell hatten sie Macht über Nebel, Gase, Rauch und Schatten. Sie konnten einen Nebel erzeugen, der niemandem auffiel und so in jedes Gebäude eindringen, egal wie gut es auch gesichert war. So konnten sie auch kleine Gruppen von Personen einschleusen, da sie materielle Dinge nicht berühren konnten. Es gab auch andere, vage Gerüchte darüber, dass sie gar in Gedanken eindringen und Erinnerungen lesen und verschleiern konnten.

„Es ist auch für mich interessant, dir zu begegnen, Severus Snape", antwortete Gaz mit hohler Stimme. Er nahm eine Portion weißlichen Rauches aus der Schale vor ihm, hob sie zur Kutte, etwa dort hin, wo man das Gesicht vermuten sollte und begann den Rauch aufzusaugen.

Snape konnte die schemenhaften Finger sehen, die sich dunkler von der Kugel abhoben. Bald war die Rauchkugel verschwunden und der Schattenmantel fuhr fort. „Es gibt nicht viele von uns und noch weniger wissen, dass es uns gibt. Wir bleiben lieber im Verborgenen."

Der Halbvampir nickte. Auch wenn er darauf brannte zu erfahren, wie Rell diesen Nebelgeist aufgetrieben und zur Mitarbeit überzeugt hatte, wusste er doch, dass es besser war, diese Fragen nicht zu stellen. Er wendete sich wieder Rell zu und zog ein Kuvert aus dem Mantel. „Was du verlangt hast, befindet sich hier drin." Damit schob er den Umschlag zu dem Rinnoc hinüber.

Rell holte ein magisches Foto heraus und studierte den darauf abgebildeten, dunkelhaarigen Mann. Dieser saß in einem Sessel neben einem üppig geschmückten Weichnachtsbaum und blätterte in einem wohl gerade ausgepackten Buch, hin und wieder den Betrachter des Bildes angrinsend. Nach ein paar eingehenden Momenten drehte Rell das Foto um und las Datum und Uhrzeit sowohl des Geburts- wie des Todeszeitpunktes.

Schließlich schob Rell das Bild wieder in das Kuvert zurück und nickte ernst. „Das reicht aus. Ich werde Black zurückholen können."

Eine leichte Grimasse zuckte über Snapes Gesicht. „Das habe ich nicht anders erwartet. Gibt es noch etwas, das vorbereitet werden muss?"

Rell legte seinen Kopf schief und lächelte kokett. „Nun, ich muss so nah wie möglich ran, also in den Raum des Todes, direkt zum Schleier hin. Außerdem wir es einige Zeit dauern. Von ein paar Minuten bis zu mehreren Stunden, je nach dem wie weit er vom Schleier weggedriftet ist. Also, bist du bereit eine Nacht mit mir zu verbringen, Severus?"

Snape schmunzelte und neigte gespielt elegant den Kopf. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

„Gut!", rief Rell und sprang auf, fröhlich in die Hände klatschend. „Dann gehen wir. Gaz, Severus, wir vergeuden hier Nachtlicht! Kommt!"

Die drei Gefährten machten sich auf den Weg durch den Schattenbezirk. Die anderen Einwohner blickten ihnen neugierig, jedoch äußerst vorsichtig nach; niemand versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Bald hatten sie ein Tor erreicht, das in die Nähe des Ministeriums führte. Snape zupfte seinen Mantel zurecht, während er seine zwei Begleiter beobachtete, wie diese sich auf den Durchgang vorbereiteten. Rell verwandelte sich in eine menschenähnliche Gestalt, die in eine dunkelgraue Kutte gehüllt war, das Gesicht und die Augen durch eine tief herabgezogene Kapuze verdeckt. So würde der Rinnoc ohne weiteres als Zauberer durchgehen – zumindest für oberflächliche Betrachter.

Gaz jedoch verblasste, seine zuvor nahezu soliden Formen verloren an Konsistenz, wurden nebliger und verschwammen, so dass der Halbvampir sich sehr konzentrieren musste um den dunstigen Fleck zu erkennen, der Gaz darstellte. Ein Augenzwinkern und auch der letzte sichtbare Hauch des Schattenmantels verschwand.

„Beeindruckend", murmelte Snape mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. Dann nickte er knapp. „Gut. Gehen wir."

Mit sicheren Schritten durchquerte Rell das Tor, den Tränkemeister und einen unsichtbaren Nebelgeist direkt hinter ihm und führte sie durch ein paar enge Gassen bis ein heruntergekommenes Haus in Sicht kam. In einem tiefen Schatten stehen bleibend, beobachtete der Rinnoc die zwei Wachen die als herumlungernde Landstreicher verkleidet den Eingang bewachten.

„Das ist ein Seiteneingang ins Ministerium, der nicht in den Eingangsbereich führt", flüsterte er seinen beiden Begleitern zu.

„Das ist der Auroreneingang, nicht wahr, Rell?", murmelte Snape zurück. „Mir sind schon einige Gerüchte über Geheimgänge ins Ministerium zu Ohren gekommen, aber die sind für gewöhnlich nur Auroren oder Unsäglichen bekannt."

Ein leises Giggeln kam aus Rells Richtung. „Ist schon seltsam, was ein Auror so alles weiß, wenn man ihn erst ein paar Stunden lang gefoltert hat, nicht wahr?"

Snape schaute den Rinnoc lange an, mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, dann zog er eine Braue hoch und nickte knapp. „Richtig." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Der Eingang ist wahrscheinlich mit starken Bannen gesichert. Es wird Stunden dauern dort unbemerkt hinein zu gelangen, außer… Gaz? Kannst du uns da hindurchschleusen?"

Ein hohles Windgesäusel antwortete. „Ja. Ich mache uns unsichtbar. Auch Magie wird uns nicht bemerken; fasst aber nichts und niemand an, sonst ist der Nebelschutz gebrochen."

„Verstanden." Der Halbvampir blickte aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu dem Eingang hinüber. Neben ihm nickte Rell eifrig. „Mach schon, Gaz!"

„Ja, ich beginne jetzt." Mit diesen Worten begann schwarzer Dunst in dichten Schwaden wie aus dem Nichts zu entstehen. Immer mehr Nebel wallte auf, bis Snape das paradoxe Gefühl hatte, in einer Wolke aus undurchdringlicher Schwärze zu stehen, die sich gehorsam aus seinem Blickfeld zurückzog, wohin er auch schaute und nur aus den Augenwinkeln zu erkennen war.

„Bereit", wisperte die unsichtbare Dunkelheit um Rinnoc und Halbvampir.

Mit einem kurzen Achselzucken schüttelte Snape sein Unwohlsein ab und ging zielstrebig auf die zwei Auroren und den Eingang zu. Rell und die Dunkelheit, in die sich Gaz verwandelt hatte, folgten ihm. Als sie näher kamen, betrachtete Snape die zwei Wachen, die den dicken, schwarzen Nebel, der sie jetzt umfing völlig ignorierten, ebenso die zwei Passanten, die an ihnen vorbei gingen und das Ministerium durch einen der geheimsten Eingänge betraten, ohne verhaftet zu sein, oder sich auszuweisen.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter den dreien und sie fanden sich im hinteren Bereich des Aurorenhauptquartiers wieder; dort wo die Verhörräume und Arrestzellen waren. Snape sah sich um und schmunzelte. Wie auch auf der anderen Seite, standen hier zwei Wachen, die aber diesmal wirklich nach Wachen aussahen. Ein anderer Auror ging durch den Gang und Snape trat zur Seite, um ihn vorbei zu lassen.

Rell zupfte den Halbvampir am Ärmel und bedeutete ihm, zu folgen. „Komm, hier entlang." Er nickte einen Gang hinunter.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, umrundete eine Ecke und wich hin und wieder dem einen oder anderen Passanten aus. Eine brenzlige Situation kam, als sie drei Auroren begegneten, die einen Gefangenen in Richtung des Zellentraktes zerrten. Rell und Snape wichen an die Gangwände zurück, während die Vierergruppe sich näherte, ohne die Dunkelheit, die sie umfing zu beachten.

Der Gefangene wehrte sich lautstark, riss an seinen Fesseln und versuchte sich mit wilden Bewegungen aus dem Griff der Auroren zu befreien. Dann plötzlich stieß der Mann einen seiner Häscher zurück, der geradewegs auf Snape zustolperte. Nur seine Vampirreflexe retteten den Tränkemeister davor, entdeckt zu werden. Mit einem beherzten Sprung hechtete er über den herantaumelnden Zauberer hinweg und landete auf der anderen Seite des Ganges. Neben Rell an die Wand gedrückt, beobachtete Snape, wie der Gefangene von den Auroren weitergezerrt wurde. Er atmete tief auf.

Als die vier Zauberer außer Reichweite waren, schüttelte Rell den Kopf. „Oh Mann. Können die nicht besser aufpassen? Ein unschuldiger Eindringling könnte vor Schreck hier einen Herzanfall erleiden, aber echt."

Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht. „Wenn wir hier fertig sind, kannst du ja dem Minister einen Brief schreiben, was die Sache betrifft." Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Rell folgte dem Mann, eifrig nickend. „_Sehr geehrter Herr Zaubereiminister. Ich muss mich über das Verhalten ihrer Häftlinge beschweren. Als ich mich vor kurzem unbemerkt in das Ministerium und das dort stationierte Aurorenquartier einschlich, machte ein Häftling eine unerwartete Bewegung, die beinahe dazu geführt hätte, dass ich verraten wurde. Darum möchte ich sie auffordern dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Gefangenen besser kontrolliert werden, da ihre erratischen Bewegungen eine Zumutung für alle Eindringlinge sind. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, usw, usw…_"

Snape lachte auf. „Wenn du diesen Brief wirklich schreibst, werden allerhöchstens die Auroren über ihren Sicherheitsstandart total entsetzt sein."

Rell kicherte. „Aber Fudges Gesicht wäre echt sehenswert, meinst du nicht auch, Severus?" Dann legte der Rinnoc nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Hmm… eine Seele, die durch einen Brief einen Herzanfall erleidet, habe ich noch nicht in meiner Sammlung."

Die Gruppe erreichte eine unscheinbare Tür, die ein Treppenhaus offenbarte. Als er die Tür hinter sich wieder zuzog, grinste Snape seinen Gefährten an. „Fudge kannst du gerne haben, Rell. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich da viele beschweren werden."

„Ohh, echt?" Die farbwechselnden Augen waren kurz unter der Kapuze zu sehen. Er hüpfte fröhlich auf der Stelle. „Dann muss ich mal darüber nachdenken."

Treppe um Treppe stiegen die drei in die Tiefen des Ministeriums hinab, mit jetzt nur noch minimaler Unterhaltung. Die Stufen waren alt, abgetreten und staubig. Niemand außer Snape und seinen Begleitern war zu sehen oder zu hören, so als ob sie seit vielen Jahren unbenutzt waren. Der Halbvampir vermutete, dass seit die Aufzüge eingebaut worden waren, die Treppen in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Wie auch immer, den Eindringlingen kam das nur recht.

Schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit und vielen unbeachteten Türen stoppte Rell bei einem Ausgang, über dem in altmodischer Schrift _‚Mysteriumsabteilung'_ geschrieben stand. Mit nur einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich diese Tür und schloss sich wieder, ebenso leise. Der Weg durch die Mysteriumsabteilung ging langsamer vonstatten – nicht so sehr wegen mächtiger Schutzbanne oder vielen Zauberern und Hexen, die dort etwa herumspazierten, sondern weil der Weg zur Kammer des Todes durch so viele Räume mit den eigentümlichsten Kuriositäten führten und Rell nicht anders konnte, als das eine oder andere wirklich verdrehte Stück Magie zu bewundern. So zum Beispiel den Spiegel des Innersten, das zeigte, wie man ohne Haut und Muskeln aussah und das – wie Rell kichernd nachprüfte – eine Berührung des Spiegelbildes auch auf das Original übertrug. Weiter kamen sie an einem kleinen Schwarzen Loch vorbei, um welches Snape einen großen Bogen machte. Rell jedoch warf sich mit kreischendem Lachen hinein, ließ sich verzerren und verdrehen, umstülpen und falten, bis er auf der anderen Seite atemlos und mit wahnwitzigem Grinsen wieder ausgespuckt wurde. In einem anderen Raum fanden sich die schönsten und kunstvollsten Schmuckstücke, die jedoch allesamt verflucht waren. Der Träger eines herzförmigen Aquamarinanhänger würde an Ebola, Malaria oder der Schwarzen Pest erkranken, je nachdem ob es ein Mann eine Frau oder ein Kind war. Ein keltischer Armreif aus Gold und Silber brachte dem Träger unendliche Ausdauer, zwang ihn aber dazu endlos zu rennen, ohne ihn jemals wieder ablegen zu können. Ein Brillantring mit einem dreikarätigen Diamanten – lupenrein – brachte demjenigen, der ihn ansteckte unheilbaren Wahnsinn und Halluzinationen davon ein Huhn zu sein.

So ging es weiter, bis sie endlich die Kammer erreicht hatten. Rell bat Gaz, die Tür zu bewachen, was der Schattenmantel auch tat. Snape stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter. Der Raum wirkte wie ein Amphitheater, in dessen Mitte ein Podest mit einem steinernen, spitz zulaufenden Torbogen platziert war. Der Durchgang des Bogens war von einem dünnen, in einer unwirklichen Brise wehenden Schleier verdeckt.

Der Halbvampir blieb am Rand des Podests stehen. „Na endlich", murmelte er, den Schleier fasziniert anstarrend.

Rell ging an dem Tränkemeister vorbei. „Dann wolln' wir mal!"

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du Black zurückholen kannst, Rell?"

Der Rinnoc drehte sich um und funkelte Snape mit rötlichen Augen an. „Ja, solange er lebendig durch den Schleier ging, kann ich ihn zurückbringen. Und zwar genau so, wie er hineinging, klaro?"

Snape nickte ernst. „Das habe ich nicht vergessen." Er dachte daran, wie die Mitglieder des Ordens von Blacks ‚Tod' berichtet hatten. Dass der Animagus von einem Fluch getroffen in den Schleier gefallen war, der von seiner Cousine abgefeuert worden war. Nur schade, dass die anderen Ordensmitglieder nicht klar darüber waren, was für einen Fluch Bellatrix benutzt hatte… „Deswegen bin ich hier." Snape würde es bald wissen und wenn es in seiner Macht stand, würde Black überleben und Schatten und Menschen miteinander zusammenarbeiten.

Rell nickte ihm wissend zu, drehte sich danach zu dem Schleier um und begann seine Gestalt zu wechseln. Der Rinnoc wurde größer und größer, die Formen zerflossen und wandelten sich in etwas völlig anderes. Was da schlussendlich entstand hatte nichts Menschliches mehr an sich.

Der Rinnoc hatte sich in etwas verwandelt, das Snapes Einschätzung nach mindestens 10 Meter hoch war und wie eine Kreuzung zwischen einer riesigen Tarantel und einem Kraken wirkte. Ein aufgedunsener Leib hing in der Mitte dieses… Wesens; schwarz mit einem kränklich purpurnen Schimmer und nässender, pockennarbiger Oberfläche. Die Beine – acht bis zehn (Snape wollte nicht genauer hinsehen) – waren am Rumpf stachlig und von Haaren bedeckt, die auf dem halben Weg zu den – nunja – Füßen verschwanden und einer glatten Oberfläche mit breiten Saugnäpfen am Ende Platz machten. Den Kopf Rells erkannte der Slytherin nur an der Reihe farbwechselnder, glühender Augen. Diese befanden sich auf einer Ausbuchtung am Rumpf, die man sonst für ein übergroßes Geschwür halten konnte. Einige Tentakeln und Miniaturarme mit Zangen und Scheren sprossen aus der Gegend um die Augen. Darunter öffnete sich ein narbenartiges Gebilde und ein langer, schleimiger, zuckender Tentakel fiel heraus – Mund und Zunge.

Snape schluckte krampfhaft, als er diese Gestalt in ihrer ganzen abstoßenden Hässlichkeit erfasste. Dank Merlin hatte er mehr als genügend Übung seine wirklichen Gefühle hinter einer Maske zu verstecken…

Ein helles Kichern klimperte durch die Halle und es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Halbvampir erkannte, dass es von Rell kam.

„Na, wie findest du mich, Severus?" Der Rinnoc betrachtete ihn mit bläulich glitzernden Augen. „Bin ich nicht so herrlich… alptraumartig?" Schwere Zuckungen gingen durch die Tentakel-Zunge, als das Biest vor ihm sprach.

Snape nickte langsam. „Oh, ja. Da stimme ich dir von ganzem Herzen zu."

Die Beine stampften, bewegten sich, der Leib wurde durchgeschüttelt und Rells Kichern erklang. Snape fühlte sich an die Mädchen-Gestalt des Rinnoc erinnert, wie er aufgeregt hüpfte, wenn er sich freute. In jener Gestalt war es kindlich-harmlos, aber in _dieser,_ seiner jetzigen Gestalt… trampelnde Beine, wackelnde Tentakeln, schwingender Hinterleib… es war surreal und abstoßend.

Rell stoppte wieder. „Danke, aber wir sind nicht hier um Komplimente auszutauschen. Sondern weil ich ein Versprechen zu erfüllen habe. Also gib mir das Bild mit den Daten."

Snape riss sich aus seiner intellektuellen Übelkeit und zog den Umschlag mit dem Bild heraus. Mit einem kaum merklichen Zögern übergab er das Foto an den Rinnoc. Einer der kurzen Arme um den Kopf herum nahm es vorsichtig, studierte es eingehend, bewegtes Bild und die Daten, dann platzierte sich das Spinnen-Kraken-Ungetüm um – über (was auch immer) dem Schleier. Nach ein paar Minuten schoss der Rinnoc herunter, bis Kopf und Leib direkt über dem Torbogen waren und stieß mit der Zunge in den Schleier, der wild und hektisch aufwirbelte.

Grau-gelber Speichel troff aus dem Maul, rann an der Zunge hinab und tropfte in langen Fäden zu Boden. Ein unwillkürliches Schaudern überlief den Halbvampir und er war wirklich sehr froh nicht derjenige zu sein, der heute gerettet werden musste. Der Gedanke allein, diese Zunge zu berühren, oder auch nur einen anderen Teil dieses Monstrums, war widerwärtig.

Endlich wandte sich Snape von dem faszinierenden, wenn auch obszönen Anblick ab und holte eine dunkle Ledertasche unter seinem Mantel hervor. Er öffnete sie und überprüfte den Inhalt mit einem Stirnrunzeln, das andeutete, dass dieser Vorgang nicht das erste Mal in dieser Nacht geschah. Kurz darauf klappte er sie wieder zu und zog den Zauberstab. Mit wenigen Schwüngen hatte er eine Trage heraufbeschworen und platzierte sie in der Nähe des Torbogens, so dass Rell Black bequem darauf ablegen konnte, wenn der Rinnoc den anderen Mann endlich gefunden hatte.

Die folgenden zwei bis drei Stunden geschah nicht viel. Snape hatte sich abwartend auf einen der Plätze des Amphitheaters gesetzt und beobachtete, wie Rell sich manchmal hin und her bewegte. Der Kopf ruckte, als der Rinnock seine Zunge immer weiter hervor würgte und in die Tiefen des Schleiers stieß. Langsam gewöhnte sich Snape an den grotesken Anblick und als er darüber nachdachte, Gaz kurz Gesellschaft zu leisten, begann der Rinnoc zu rumoren.

Ein aufgeregtes Brummen ertönte tief aus dem unförmigen Leib, Rell kletterte vom Torbogen herab und wich ein paar Meter von dem Schleier zurück.

Der Halbvampir sprang auf, eilte hinüber und hoch ehe er bei seinem Gefährten ankam, begann dieser seine Zunge mit einem feuchten Schlürfen einzusaugen. Speichel spritzte davon und der Schleier wirbelte aufgeregt.

Snape wartete ungeduldig bei der Trage, Rell und den Schleier nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Das Schlürfen hielt an und der Spion hob eine Augenbraue. Wie lang war diese Zunge bloß? Auch wenn er das eigentlich nicht so genau wissen wollte…

Dann, mit einem triumphierenden Gurgeln, riss der Rinnoc Black aus dem Torbogen. Der Schleier wehte ein weiteres Mal hoch auf und fiel dann ruhig wieder herab. Snape starrte zu dem anderen Mann, der schlaff in der Zunge hing, die Rell zweimal um ihn geschlungen hatte.

Offensichtlich war Black bewusstlos und als der Tränkemeister half, den Animagus vorsichtig abzulegen, bemerkte er, dass sich auf dessen Haut frischer Raureif gebildet hatte. Zuerst tastete Snape nach dem Puls, den er schwach, aber stetig fand. Der Atem war so flach, dass der Tränkemeister ohne Vampirsinne ihn nicht bemerkt hätte. Stirnrunzelnd zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„_Sensorus!"_

Der medizinische Diagnosezauber wurde auf Black gerichtet und das Ergebnis ließ Snape hastig in seine Ledertasche greifen. Eine winzige Phiole mit wasserklarem Inhalt kam zum Vorschein und der Tränkemeister träufelte zwei Tropfen in Blacks leicht geöffneten Mund.

„Phönixtränen?", fragte eine Stimme dicht neben Snape. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte diesem, dass Rell sich wieder in seine Mädchengestalt gewandelt hatte. „So schlimm?"

„Bellatrix hat einen Venenzerreißer verwendet", sagte Snape knapp, während er begann einen Stasisbann um den immer noch bewusstlosen Animagus zu weben. Nachdem er fertig war, fuhr er fort. „Black hat schwerste innere Blutungen. Er muss so schnell wie möglich verarztet werden. Die Phönixtränen und der Stasiszauber halten ihn am Leben, aber ohne professionelle Hilfe wird er es nicht lange durchhalten."

Rell tänzelte auf der Stelle. Der Rinnoc sah nicht besonders zufrieden aus. „Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn wir Black nach Hogwarts bringen, oder?"

„Richtig." Snape ließ die Trage schweben und sicherte Black mit ein paar Zauberstabbewegungen.

An der Tür zur Kammer angelangt, holten sie Gaz ab, der die Gruppe mit seinem Nebel schützte. Snape und seine Begleiter nahmen den gleichen Weg zurück, wie sie gekommen waren. Durch die verschiedenen Räume der Mysteriumsabteilung und die vergessene Treppe zum Aurorenquartier. Oben am Durchgang zu dem Hauptquartier der Auroren angelangt, stutzte der Halbvampir, die Tür nur einen Spalt breit offen. Eine Stimme zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Stimme eines gewissen Jemands, der in dieser Nacht eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte…

„Gaz!", zischte der Slytherin scharf. „Es gibt hier einen Auror, der ein magisches Auge besitzt, das selbst durch einen Tarnumhang höchster Güte sehen kann. Könnte dir das Probleme machen?"

Rell quiekte überrascht. „Moody ist hier?"

Gaz ignorierte den Kommentar des Rinnocs. „Schwierig. Augenfarbe?"

„Blau."

Der Schatten schien zu wabern. „Schwer. Mich selbst kann ich tarnen auch vor anderen Wesen kann ich Begleiter schützen, doch nicht vor solch einem Auge."

„Verdammt!" Snape überdachte seine Optionen. Moody war damals bei der Niederschlagung des ‚Aufstandes' in den Schatten dabei gewesen und wusste nur zu gut, wozu ein Rinnoc fähig war. Wenn er Rell hier im Hauptquartier sah, dann würde er Zeter und Mordio schreien und alle Auroren aufscheuchen. Allerdings musste Black so schnell wie möglich verarztet werden… Ein anderer Weg aus dem Ministerium hinaus war möglich, aber viel zeitaufwändiger und hieße, Blacks Überlebenschancen drastisch zu senken. Also, was nun?

Der Halbvampir seufzte leise. Alles auf eine Karte. „Rell, Gaz, könnt ihr bei Vampirgeschwindigkeit mithalten?"

„Risiko, was?", kicherte Rell mit wild flackernden Augen. „Aber klar kann ich bei dir mithalten."

„Ich kann mich an Rells Schulter festhalten, dann ist Geschwindigkeit kein Problem", hauchte der Schatten um sie herum.

„Gut." Snape nickte knapp, während er sich an den Bändern, die Black an die Trage schnallten zu schaffen machte. „Wir durchqueren die Aurorenabteilung so schnell wie möglich zu dem Eingang, durch den wir herein kamen. Rell, du nimmst die Spitze, ich werde Black tragen." Damit löste der Halbvampir das letzte Band, legte Black über die Schulter und ließ die Trage verschwinden. Er drehte sich zu der Tür um und sah, dass Rell mit einem breiten Grinsen auf der Stelle hopste, die dünnen Ärmchen hin und her schwingend.

Snape zögerte an der Tür. „Hoffen wir, dass Moody uns nicht sieht."

Das Grinsen des Rinnocs wurde regelrecht manisch und er nahm eine übertriebene Starthaltung ein.

Auch der Slytherin bereitete sich vor, spannte seine Muskeln, packte Black fester und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Los!", bellte er und Rinnoc mit Schattenmantel und Halbvampir mit Mensch auf der Schulter schossen aus der Tür hinaus, den Gang hinab.

Der Luftzug wehte seine Haare zurück, ließ seine Roben flattern und pfiff in seinen Ohren. Das Gewicht seines Erzfeindes aus Schultagen spürte er kaum, als er Rell durch das Aurorenquartier folgte.

Snape grinste, zeigte seine Fänge. Sein Herz pochte wild und er spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde. Aufregung erfasste ihn. Er hatte nur selten die Möglichkeit seine vampirischen Fähigkeiten zu zeigen oder gar auszureizen. Dieses Rennen war… großartig.

Rell wetzte den Gang entlang wie ein geölter Blitz, Snape nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm. Präzise den Auroren ausweichend, sich zwischen den Leuten hindurch windend näherten sich die Eindringlinge dem Ausgang. Bis jetzt hatten sie niemanden angerempelt oder waren gar von Moody entdeckt worden. Hoffentlich blieb das auch so…

Die zwei Schattenbewohner mit Passagieren umrundeten eine Ecke. Snape bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie Rell einen Sprung zur Seite machte und tat es ihm blind nach – was sein Glück war, denn im selben Moment kam eine kleine Gruppe Auroren direkt hinter der Ecke in Sicht. Ohne Rells Ausweichmanöver wäre Snape direkt in sie hinein gerast. Glück gehabt!

Noch ein Korridor und sie waren draußen…

Und natürlich war das der Moment, als alles in die Hose ging. Sie bogen gerade in den nächsten Korridor ein, als da ausgerechnet Moody mit zwei weiteren Auroren stand, offensichtlich in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft, den Kopf hebend und in die Richtung blickend aus der die zwei Eindringlinge kamen.

Snape hatte den flüchtigen Eindruck, wie der alte Auror ungläubig die Augen aufriss, als der Spion des Ordens und Rell an verschiedenen Seiten von ihm vorbei fetzten und wieder verschwanden. Der Ausgang kam in Sicht und hinter ihnen ertönte Moodys alarmierter Ruf. Die Torwächter rissen ihre Zauberstäbe hoch, wie auch alle anderen Auroren in der Nähe. Mist!

„Rell!", rief der Halbvampir, als sie sich der Tür näherten. Sie hatten nicht die Zeit diese auf den konventionellen Weg zu öffnen…

Seine Aufforderung zeigte sich als unnötig, als Rell die Arme vor dem Gesicht kreuzte und sie nach vorne und unten schnappen ließ.

Einen Bruchteil eines Momentes spürte Snape, wie die Magie aus dem Rinnoc floss und dann wurde die schwer gesicherte Tür aus den Angeln gerissen und weggeschleudert, als ob sie nur aus Pappe bestand. Einen Moment später jagten Rell und Snape nach draußen, durch den präzise zerstörten Eingang. Außerhalb der Schutzbanne hielten die Störenfriede an. Heftig atmend beobachteten sie wie ein ganzer Pulk Auroren aus dem Ministerium heraus quoll.

„Lass mich das machen!", rief Rell dem Slytherin zu. „Ich lenke die dort ab und du bringst Dornröschen da in Sicherheit!"

Der Halbvampir blickte kurz zu dem Rinnoc. „Wenn möglich, bring keinen um, okay?"

„Spielverderber." Das kleine Mädchen-Wesen schmollte. „Hau endlich ab!"

„Pass auf dich auf." Snape wirbelte herum und dissapparierte.

Rell grinste breit. „Das gilt auch für dich, Gaz. Bring dich in Sicherheit." Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, zog sich der Schattenmantel zurück, entfernte sich und hob dadurch den Nebelschutz auf, Rell jetzt ungeschützt stehen lassend.

Rell grinste noch breiter. Die Auroren begannen Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Zuerst erkannten die Zauberer nicht, was da so plötzlich in ihrer Mitte aufgetaucht war. Der Rinnoc konnte den Moment förmlich schmecken, als die magischen Polizisten erkannten was er war. Die Augen glühten in hellem Rot und Gelb.

Was für ein Spaß!

Snape apparierte vor den Toren Hogwarts, direkt außerhalb des Anti-Apparationsschutzes. Schnell lud er Black ab und band den in Stasis liegenden Zauberer auf eine neu beschworene Trage. Mit menschlicher Geschwindigkeit eilte er auf das Schloss zu, den gerade befreiten Black hinter sich her schweben lassend und ließ seine Vampirgestalt davon gleiten. Es wäre nicht sonderlich vorteilhaft in dieser Gestalt einem Schüler zu begegnen. Auch wenn die daraus resultierende Panik sicher sehr amüsant wäre…

Der Weg zur Krankenstation war schnell hinter sich gebracht und Snape blickte besorgt zu Black. Hoffentlich war er schnell genug gewesen.

„Pomfrey! Kommen sie, schnell!" Der halbvampirische Tränkemeister levitierte den anderen Mann auf eine Liege.

Die Tür zum Büro der Krankenschwester wurde aufgerissen und Madame Pomfrey schoss heraus und zu Snape hinüber. Da er nicht gewusst hatte, in welchem Zustand Black sein würde, wenn er erst einmal aus dem Schleier heraus geholt worden war, hatte Snape außer Dumbledore und McGonagall noch die Krankenschwester in seine Rettungspläne eingeweiht. Was auch der Grund dafür war, dass Pomfrey nicht von dem Besuch überrascht war.

„Wie steht es um Black", fragte sie, während sie schon den Zauberstab mit einem Diagnosezauber auf den Animagus richtete.

„Es ist ein Cruentor", informierte Snape sie knapp. „Ich verabreichte sofort eine doppelte Dosis Phönixtränen und wob einen Stasiszauber um ihn. Wie seine Gefangenschaft hinter dem Schleier den Fluch beeinflusst hat, weiß ich nicht."

„Ein Venenzerreißer?", Madame Pomfrey runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Ich hoffe, es ist nicht schon zu viel Zeit vergangen."

Snape schnaubte nur. Diese Aussage war, wenn man bedachte, dass schon ein paar Monate vergangen waren, seit der Fluch abgefeuert worden war, ziemlich paradox. Er klatschte scharf in die Hand. „Dobby!"

Während die Krankenschwester sich mit ihrem Patienten beschäftigte, erschien der Hauself mit lautem Krachen. „Meister Snape?" Dobby schaute sich mit großen Augen um.

„Sag Dumbledore, dass ich zurück bin, dass Black hier verarztet werden muss und dass er in die Krankenstation kommen soll."

„Dobby macht das." Mit einem weiteren Krachen verschwand der Hauself wieder.

Madame Pomfrey eilte in ihr Büro zurück. „Beginnen sie damit die Eintrittsstelle des Fluchs zu isolieren, Snape!", kam die Stimme der Krankenschwester unter Geräuschen einer hektischen Zimmerdurchsuchung.

Snape griff nach Blacks Hemd und riss es auf, legte die Brust frei. Da! Rechter Hälfte unterhalb des Brustkorbs war eine handtellergroße verfärbte Schwellung. Sie war schwärzlich-grün und wirkte wie ein sich ausbreitender Bluterguss. In Wahrheit war da der Cruentor am Werk, der Stück für Stück die Adern und Blutgefäße zerstörte.

Der Tränkemeister fing an einen höchst spezialisierten Isolierungsbann um das Fluchzentrum zu wirken. Als er halbwegs fertig war, bemerkte er, dass Pomfrey mit einem ganzen Arm voll Arzneien zurückkam. Noch während sie die Döschen, Fläschchen und Phiolen ablud, warf sie einen kritischen Blick auf Blacks Brustkorb.

„Er sollte eine Chance haben", meinte die Krankenschwester ernst. „Das Herz ist nicht von der Primärwirkung betroffen, ebenso wenig die Lunge. Die Sekundärwirkung ist schon übel genug. Es muss schnell gehen."

Snape grunzte wortlos, voll auf den Isolierungsbann konzentriert. Die Krankenschwester träufelte Black eine weißliche Flüssigkeit in den Mund. Als nächstes zog sie zwei Spritzen mit leicht trüber Färbung auf und legte sie bereit. Sie blickte zu Snape. Der Tränkemeister war mit dem Bann fertig und sah hoch.

„Fertig?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Jetzt kommt der kritische Teil. Zuerst wird die Stasis aufgehoben und es folgen zwei Injektionen, die je eine in die Eintrittsstelle, die andere direkt ins Herz, kombiniert _sofort_ mit einem zweifachen ‚Invitalis' über die nächsten zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten. Überlebt er diese Zeit, dann sollte Black es überstanden haben."

Der Zauberer nickte einmal grimmig und nahm eine der zwei Spritzen entgegen. Pomfrey hob ihren Zauberstab. „Zuerst webe ich noch einen Lebenswächter."

Gesagt getan und wenige Augenblicke später war ein Zauber aufgebaut, der die Lebenszeichen Sirius Blacks überwachte.

Pomfrey nickte Snape zu. „Beginnen wir jetzt. Lösen sie die Stasis, setzten sie die Injektion so tief in die Eintrittsstelle wie möglich und weben sie den Zauber. In dieser Reihenfolge und so schnell wie möglich."

„Verstanden", bestätigte Snape knapp. Auf das Zeichen beendete der Tränkemeister die Stasis. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck rammte die Medimagierin die Nadel tief in Blacks Brustkorb, mitten ins Herz und drückte das Serum so schnell hinein, wie sie wagte. Snape tat es ihr gleich und nach wenigen Augenblicken entfernten Hexe und Zauberer die Spritzen wieder, die Zauberstäbe für den Spruch bereit.

„_Invitalis!"_, flüsterte der Tränkemeister hochkonzentriert.

„_Invitalis!"_, folgte Pomfreys Spruch, lauter und befehlend.

Grünes, sanftes Licht ging von den Zauberstäben aus, umhüllte den bewusstlosen Zauberer und ein Kampf zwischen Fluch und Heilmagie brach aus.

Von dem Mal, das der Fluch verursacht hatte, gingen schwarz-grünliche Linien Aus, verbreiteten sich und wurden von der konzentrierten Aufmerksamkeit der zwei Medimagier wieder zurückgedrängt. Währenddessen begannen weitere Linien sich zu ziehen und die zwei Helfer richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf.

So ging es eine schier endlose Zeit lang. Bellatrix' Fluch zerstörte Adern und Snape und Pomfrey heilten sie wieder, während der injizierte Trank den Fluch langsam schwächte.

Der Körper des Animagus zuckte und wand sich unter dem zähen Kräfteringen.

Endlich war die Macht des Cruentors gebrochen und Snape ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken. Pomfrey sprach einen weiteren Diagnosezauber.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Die leise Frage ließ den Tränkemeister herumfahren, ehe er die Stimme erkannte. „Direktor! Ich habe sie gar nicht hereinkommen hören."

Dumbledore lächelte flüchtig. „Das habe ich bemerkt, Severus. Ihr wart voll konzentriert, da wollte ich euch nicht stören."

„Es war ein Venenzerreißer", flocht Pomfrey ein. Sie hantierte mit den Arzneien, die sie hergebracht hatte. „Das Schlimmste hat er überstanden, aber er ist noch immer nicht ganz über dem Berg. Seine Blutgefäße und die Leber sind schwer geschädigt und er muss noch mindestens 24 Stunden im Heilschlaf verbringen, um seine Gesundung zu gewährleisten."

„Aber Sirius wird sich wieder erholen, ist das richtig?" Der Schulleiter trat an den Fuß der Liege und betrachtete den reglosen Animagus.

„Wenn er tut, was ich ihm sage, dann wir er mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder vollständig hergestellt", antwortete die Krankenschwester ungeduldig. „Das heißt, für die Zeit des Heilschlafs keinerlei Besuch, so wenig Störungen wie möglich." Mit kompetenten Zauberstabbewegungen verfrachtete sie den jetzt tief schlafenden Patienten in ein Bett und in leichte Krankenhausklamotten. Dann ließ sie das Bett mit Black in das Isolationszimmer rollen.

Während die Krankenschwester sich um Sirius kümmerte, wendete sich Dumbledore zu Snape um. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Nicht so wie erhofft", meinte der Spion. „Wir wurden entdeckt, allerdings erst auf dem Rückweg."

Der Schulleiter richtete sich alarmiert auf. „Das ist nicht gut. Wie schlimm sieht es aus?"

Snape sah zu Boden. „Rell hatte einen Schattenmantel aufgetrieben, der uns vor nahezu allem verhüllt hat, nur nicht vor Moodys magischem Auge. Ich denke nicht, dass die anderen Auroren uns bemerkt haben, selbst nachdem Moody Alarm gegeben hat."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Wenn Alastor euch gesehen hat, dann wird er wohl bald hierher kommen. Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn wir ihn gleich einweihen."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht mit einer ganzen Horde Auroren hier aufkreuzt." Der Halbvampir verschränkte die Arme. „Moody war bei der Säuberung der Londoner Schatten dabei und er hat mit Sicherheit Rell erkannt. Und was Rell angeht, so ist er nun mal ein Rinnoc. Er ist in London geblieben, um meinen Rückzug zu decken. Ich habe ihn gebeten, niemanden zu töten, doch ob das ausreicht, ihn nicht in Kampfrausch verfallen zu lassen, kann ich nicht beantworten."

Dumbledore blickte Snape über seinen Brillenrand hinweg schweigend an. Dann seufzte er. „Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, besteht auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass Moody deine vampirische Seite bemerkt hat, richtig, Severus?"

Snape nickte stoisch.

Dumbledore strich sich durch den Bart. Er sah nachdenklich in die Ferne. „Es liegt nur an Rell. Wenn der Rinnoc nur wenig Schaden angerichtet hat, sollte Alastor noch zu beruhigen sein."

Der Slytherin zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann wird es schwieriger." Der alte Zauberer lächelte schwach. „Ich kümmere mich um die Auroren. Du, Severus, solltest jedoch für die nächsten zwei bis drei Tage abtauchen. Ich schicke Fawkes zu dir, wenn es für dich sicher ist, wieder zurückzukehren."

„Wie sie meinen, Direktor."

„Oh, und sag deinen Freunden in den Schatten, dass ich gerne mit ihnen zusammen arbeite."

Snape lächelte schwach. „Das wird der Rat gerne hören." Mit einem weiteren Nicken drehte sich der Halbvampir um und verließ die Krankenstation mit lautlosen Schritten.

* * *

Na, wie fandet ihr's?

Ich weiß allerdings noch nicht wann es weiter geht, wir werden sehen.

Ach ja, nette Reviews sind immer ein Ansporn!

Bis demnächst,

Thaia


End file.
